Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci
by Adstrax
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś kompletnie nieznany nikomu, brutalnie zostałby wyrwany ze swojego życia i został wplątany w niezłą intrygę? Historia opowiadania ma nawiązana z mangą, anime oraz z jednym filmem. Głównym bohaterem jest Polak o imieniu Adam, który ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach i dzięki pomocy kilku osób, stara się wyjaśnić swoją śmierć.


**Prolog.**

Pamięć - czy jest wymazana w chwili śmierci? A może wędruje dalej z duszą do innego świata? Tego się nie dowiemy, ale czasami los sprawia, że ktoś może mieć swoje wspomnienia...

Tak w przypadku naszego głównego bohatera, gdyż "śmierć to dopiero początek".

Gdzieś w Polsce.

- Co jest do jasnej cholery?! - mówi Adam unosząc się powoli nad swoim ciałem. - Dlaczego mam ranę na brzuchu a w głowie dziurę?! I czemu ja do kurwy nędzy latam?!

Ciało znajdowało się w kuchni niedaleko okna. Miało kłutą ranę i rozszarpaną lewą część głowy, jakby została podrapana przez lwa.

- Ehhh... No cóż. Zobaczymy co jest po drugiej stronie... Zbyt krótko żyłem... - westchnął chłopak.

- Adamie... musisz poznać... - nagle odezwał się tajemniczy głos w głowie.

- Co tym razem? Halucynacje?

- ... nie pozwolę... byś... omniał...

W tej chwili kącikiem oka, Adam zobaczył ryk i rozpacz swoich rodziców, którzy przyszli zaraz po tym jak usłyszeli dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nagle przed oczami bohatera zrobiło się strasznie jasno i zniknął z tego świata.

**1 część**.

5 miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Sztucznej Karakurze, 10 dni po wydarzeniach w Polsce.

W Soul Society, w Seireitei - miejsce, w którym urzędują Shinigami broniących równowagę pomiędzy ich światem a Światem Żywych, odbyło się nadzwyczajne zebranie kapitanów w barakach 1. Oddziału.

- Dziękuje za tak szybkie przybycie. - powiedział starzec, będący przed wszystkimi innymi kapitanami, który okazuje być Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Kapitan Głównodowodzący Gotei 13.

W jego zasięgu wzroku było 12 kapitanów, po sześciu z prawej i lewej strony.

- Mam bardzo niepokojącą wieść. - kontynuował Yamamoto - Dzisiaj o godzinie 8.46 w okręgu 75. Rukongai Wakataze odkryto obecność Arrancara.

Większość zgromadzonych ludzi słysząc te słowa zdziwiła się na tą informację.

- Jak to możliwe? Sądziłem, że większość silnych Arrancarów została wyeliminowana 5 miesięcy temu! - niepokojąco głośno powiedział mężczyzna o długich, białych włosach.

- To prawda, kapitanie Ukitake. Ale najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie wiemy, jak on się tutaj dostał. Nie wykryliśmy żadnych zawirowań w przestrzeniach między wymiarami, a oni powinni być w Hueco Mundo. Bo tak naprawdę nie wiemy, ilu Aizen mógł ich stworzyć - wytłumaczył kapitan 12. Oddziału i jednocześnie dyrektor IBiRS Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- O rany. Czyli to znaczy, że któryś z nas musi go wyeliminować? - powiedział z swym charakterystycznym głosem Shunsui Kyōraku.

- Phi... Tylko jeden? Ja się nie piszę. Zanim się rozkręcę, będzie po zabawie. - powiedział wielki mężczyzna z kolczastymi, czarnymi włosami, czyli kapitan 11. Oddziału Kenpachi Zaraki.

- W takim razie, kto ma zająć się tą sprawą, Kapitanie Dowódco? - spytał się nowy kapitan 5. Oddziału Shinji Hirako, były lider grupy Vizardów, którzy przysłużyli się w czasie walk w Sztucznej Karakurze.

Tymczasem...

Główny bohater zaczął się budzić po nietypowej podróży.

- Auć... moja głowa... - narzekał chłopak wstając i jednocześnie trzymając się lewej strony głowy, tam gdzie była rana.

Po chwili poczuł, że coś ma na sobie jakąś płytkę.

- Co jest?! Ktoś mi założył gips, czy jak?

Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył zieloną polanę o zapachu wiosny, niebo było błękitne, a w oddali znajdowały się pola, lasy i drobne budynki na tle jakiś gór.

- Jeżeli to jest niebo, to kompletnie inaczej wygląda, niż sobie wyobrażałem. - pomyślał, kiedy rozgłądał się wokół siebie. Po chwili spojrzał na ubranie i wywołało u niego lekki szok.

- Co to jest za ubranie do cholery? A ten miecz?

Adam był ubrany w szare kimono, które sięgało do kostek przepasane beżowym pasem, sandały z lnu o kolorze lekko czarnym oraz białe skarpetki. Miał ok 21 lat, był średniego wzrostu, miał lekką muskulaturę ciała, czarne jak smoła krótkie włosy a oczy koloru piwnego. Przy jego lewym oku, tam gdzie była rana znajdowała się biała płytka w kształcie półksiężyca z kilkoma jasnozielonymi punktami. Miecz był długi jak jego ramię, a rękojeść była w kolorze niebieskim, którego kształt przypominał sześciokąt.

- Bez jaj... Jestem samurajem, czy co?! Kilka minut i takie wyposażenie... Dziwne te niebo - z niedowierzaniem powiedział do siebie, uważnie się przyglądając swojemu wdzianku.

Tak naprawdę to miejsce to Soul Society i nie wie, że będzie miał niedługo problemy...

- No dobra. Trzeba się rozejrzeć i kogoś poszukać - powiedziawszy do siebie ruszył w kierunku budynków, które zobaczył w oddali.

Kilkanaście minut później Adam dotarł do wioski. Była mała i bardzo wynędzniała, w której mieszkało około 120 osób. Wszyscy mieli poszarpane, brudne ubranie, które można wyczuć z dobrych kilku metrów oraz chodzili na bosaka. Nie wahając się dłużej, Adam spytał się pierwszego napotkanego człowieka:

- Przepraszam, co to za...

- A..A..Arrancar! - wykrzyknał w zupenie innym języku mieszkaniec na całe gardło, kiedy tylko spojrzał na gościa - Ratuj się kto może!

Chwilę potem cała wieś grzmiała jak burza od paniki, uciekając we wszystkie strony świata.

- No świetnie... Nie dość, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jestem, to jeszcze wszyscy gadają w zupełnie innym języku!? KURWA MAĆ! - krzyknął wkurzony bohater i bez chwili namysłu uciekł z wioski w kierunku najbliższego lasu.

Po 10 minutach usiadłszy zmęczony pod drzewem w środku lasu stwierdził:

- Wygląda na to, że nie mogłem gorzej wdepnąć...

Jednak niedługo przekona się, że to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej...

**2. część. **

W czasie spotkania kapitanów, po wymianie kliku zdań pomiędzy członkami, w końcu po półgodzinnej debacie, Yamamoto zadecydował mówiąc słowami:

- Zatem ustanowione! Osobą odpowiedzialną za wyeliminowanie intruza jest kapitan 2. Oddziału Suì-Fēng, natomiast reszta oddziałów ma być w stanie podwyższonego ryzyka w razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji w dalszym rozwoju sytuacji. To moja ostateczna decyzja!

Powiedziawszy to, generał stuknął laską w podłogę, która oznaczała koniec zebrania i możliwość pójścia do swoich siedzib. Kapitanowie zaczęli rozchodzić się we wszystkich kierunkach. Ukitake z Kyōraku poszli razem dyskutując o tej sprawie, Hirako wraz z kapitanem 9. Oddziału Kenseiem Mugurumą i dowódcą 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim rozmawiali na temat możliwego spotkania z innymi Vizardami w Świecie Żywych a kapitan 4. Oddziału Unohan Retsu poszła szybkim krokiem po swojej siedziby, aby przygotować na wszelki wypadek miejsca łóżkowe. Po chwili przed siedzibą 1. Oddziału zostali tylko Suì-Fēng i Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który po chwili spytał się jej:

- Jak byś mogła pani kapitan Suì-Fēng nie rozszarpywać go na strzępy, ponieważ chciałbym go zbadać w celu pozyskania dodatkowych informacji.

Dowódca Ōnmitsukidō spojrzawszy się na kapitana nie mówiąc ani słowa zniknęła, dając do zrozumienia Mayuriemu o braku takiej możliwości. Po tej sytuacji będąc trochę wkurzony i zawiedziony powiedział na głos do siebie:

- Eh. No cóż. Myślałem, że będę miał jakieś zajęcie, a jednak znów będę się nudził. Może uporządkuję dane w dokumentacji?

Po chwili poszedł do swoich baraków zastanawiając się nad ciekawym zajęciem.

W tym samym momencie, gdzieś w lesie. Adam rozmyślał nad swoim ruchem.

- No dobra. Rozważmy moje położenie. Jestem sam, bez wsparcia, bez rodziny. Mam jakiś dziwny uniform i broń. Nikt mnie nie rozumie i uciekają jak mnie zobaczą. Innymi słowy, jestem w gównianej sytuacji i chyba gorzej być nie może - powiedziawszy to podrapał się po głowie będąc trochę zasmucony.

Zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim dawnym życiem wśród żywych, straciwszy całkiem dużo - rodzinę, wspaniałe miejsce nad morzem, być może długie życie i dziewczynę, z którą był związany przez dwa lata. Ale teraz to znikło i nigdy nie wróci do niego. Po chwili otrząsnął się po wspomnieniach i poklepawszy się po twarzy stwierdził:

- Nie... Nie mogę teraz rozpaczać! Muszę się wziąć w garść i iść do przodu!

Po chwili wstał i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, z którego wybiegł po kilkunastu minutach. Wędrował po lesie z jakąś godzinę wolnym krokiem i w końcu wyszedłszy z gęstwiny na otwartą przestrzeń trochę leżącą na wzniesieniu, zobaczył krajobraz tak piękny, że aż westchnął z wrażenia.

„Ale tu pięknie... Jak z obrazów słynnych impresjonistycznych malarzy. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby ludzie byli do zrozumienia."

W czasie rozglądania się zobaczył w oddali górzysty teren, w którym jedna góra przypominała Fudżi z Japonii, gdzie Adam zawsze chciał tam polecieć. Przyglądając się jej bohater stwierdził rozglądając się na olbrzymie obszary terenu tego świata:

„Hmm... Mam wrażenie, że będę się tutaj włóczyć samotnie przez całą wieczność. Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem życie po śmierci..."

Nagle wokół Adama pojawiło się około 50 osób oddalonych na kilkanaście metrów od niego, wyglądających jak ninja z filmów japońskich. Byli na czarno ubrani zasłaniając wszystko oprócz oczu i każdy z nich miał broń. Chłopak zorientowawszy się, że został otoczony i będąc trochę zaskoczony, pomyślał:

„Cholera... Co teraz? Zginę od jakiś osobników udających asasynów?" - nagle uświadamiając pewną rzecz rozszerzył szeroko oczy - „Kurna... Nie wiem jak walczyć na miecze! Mam nadzieję, że nie mają złych intencji..."

Po chwili pojawiła się nowa osoba wyraźnie rozróżniająca się od innych. Była to kobieta niższa od Adama, miała czarne kimono z białym płaszczem z bursztynową podszewką, czarne krótkie włosy z dwoma warkoczami ze złotymi obrączkami, złoty pas, a z tyłu miała krótką katanę.

Widząc nową postać, bohater pomyślał:

„A kto to? Przywódca? Może z nią uda się jakoś dogadać."

Bez chwili zastanowienia spytał się jej:

- Kim wy jesteście i czego ode mnie chcecie?

Suì-Fēng usłyszawszy przybysza mocno się zdziwiła mówiąc w myślach:

„Kto to jest? Ma małą maskę, prawie niewidoczną. Ale on ma strój nieprzypominający uniform Shinigami ani Arrancara. A jeszcze ten język? Kompletnie nie mogę go zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi... A Reiatsu ma zbliżone do Arrancara, ale też nie do końca. Lecz bez względu na to, muszę go wyeliminować, aby nie sprawiał problemów."

Bez chwili namysłu odpowiedziała przybyszowi z Polski w swoim języku:

- Nie wiem, czy zrozumiesz moje słowa, ale musisz zginąć! Na niego! - wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Adama.

- Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli członkowie 2. Oddziału, wyciągnęli swoją broń i ruszyli na a'la Arrancara.

Adam zorientowawszy się w sytuacji odruchowo chwycił za katanę i mając drżące ręce i pot spływający po całym ciele, pomyślał:

„Kurwa! Wygląda na to, że zginę dość marnie, nawet ich nie znając... No to papa po raz drugi... - zamknął oczy czekając na swoją kolejną, dziwną śmierć.

**3. część. **

Przez kilka chwil, nic się nie działo z ciałem przybysza. Ani bólu, metalu, cieknącej krwi po ciele, nic… Bohater otworzył oczy i mocno się zdziwił z powodu nieoczekiwanej sytuacji. Wszyscy ninja leżeli bez przytomności z połamanymi mieczami a chłopak był nietknięty.

- Co jest? Nowy świat czy znowu coś się wydarzyło?

Po chwili zauważył nową postać, skierowaną w kierunku kapitan. Była w pomarańczowej koszuli, czarnych spodniach, miała ciemną karnację skóry i fioletowe włosy zawiązane w koński kok. Żółtodziób w szermierce zauważył też zdziwienie u dowódcy oddziału. Nie wiedział jednak, że nowa postać była dla niej bardzo bliska…

- Jak się masz? - powiedziała z ciepłym, kobiecym głosem osoba.

- Yoruichi-sama! - odpowiedziała ze zdziwieniem Suì-Fēng.

Adam patrząc na obecną sytuację, pomyślał:

„Jeszcze żyję… Ale jeden fałszywy ruch i kopnę w kalendarz… Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się jakoś z nimi dogadać…"

W tym czasie:

- A cóż to? Polujesz sobie na jakiegoś przystojniaka? - mówiąc japońszczyzną zażartowała z kapitan Yoruichi.

- Co?! Ja… muszę go zabić z polecenia Kapitana Dowódcy! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna mając wypieki na policzkach.

- Oj na to ci nie pozwolę… Wybacz, ale muszę to zrobić. Nie martw się, gdyż zapomnisz tego, co się zaraz wydarzy…

Nagle w mgnieniu oka Yoruichi używając Shunpo pojawiła się za Suì-Fēng i uderzyła ręką w potylicę powodując u niej utratę przytomności i po chwili upadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Nasz bohater mając szeroko otwarte usta rozmyślał:

„O kurwa! Ale jest szybka… Chwila, czy mam się cieszyć czy nie? Gdybym ją zaatakował, to rozwali mnie w kilka sekund. Ba mniej niż w sekundę…"

Nowoprzybyła postać, która była bardziej kobieca od poprzedniczki podeszła do niepewnego chłopaka i przyglądając się mu, spytała go w dość znanym języku:

- Czy teraz mnie rozumiesz?

Słysząc pytanie, Adam od razu odpowiedział w tym samym języku:

- Tak… Umiem mówić po angielsku, ale niezbyt dobrze… Zaraz… SKĄD ZNASZ TEN JĘZYK?!

Przez chwilę był zadowolony, że ktoś go w końcu zrozumiał, ale jednocześnie był oszołomiony faktem cytując jego myśl:

„Co do jasnej cholery robi w tym świecie angol?"

- Nauczyłam się w Świecie Żywych. Poza tym to niebezpieczne miejsce dla kogoś, kto nie umie walczyć z Zanpakutō.

- Eeee… Czym?

- Kataną. To co trzymasz w swoich drżących rączkach - mówiąc żartobliwie kobieta skierowała dłoń w kierunku broni.

- Haha. Zabawne… No dobra. Kim jesteś i gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? - zapytał się Adam chowając miecz do ciemnoniebieskiej pochwy.

- Nazywam się Yoruichi, a obecne jesteśmy w Soul Society. Musimy się szybko zbierać.

- Zgadzam się, tylko gdzie? Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tymi narwańcami…

- Do miasta Karakura w Świecie Żywych do osoby, która ci pomoże.

W tej chwili wyciągnęła tajemniczy przedmiot w kształcie szkatułki i wyrzucając je w powietrze, otworzyła portal kilka metrów od nich.

- Wow… Prawie jak z filmów science-fiction - z podziwem stwierdził Adam.

- No dalej! Nie mamy czasu na gadaninę, a poza tym to bezpieczna droga. Chodź!

Yoruichi wziąwszy go za rękę wskoczyła do otwartego wymiaru, który po chwili się zamknął wywołując mocny błysk światła.

Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu, Suì-Fēng ocknęła się i widząc nadal nieprzytomnych członków oddziału z szokiem pomyślała:

„Co tu się do cholery wydarzyło? Nie czuję tego intruza, może on wybuchł…"

Kiedy wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu, krzyknęła do swoich ludzi:

- Jeśli w tej chwili nie ocknięcie się, to będziecie za karę wykonywać tyle ćwiczeń, że będziecie spać przez tydzień!

Tymczasem w Dangai…

Dwójka uciekinierów w szybkim tempie zbliżała się do innego świata. Yoruichi biegła w swoim rytmie, lecz Adam ledwo co mógł nadążać. W pewnej chwili prowadząca zawołała:

- Tylko uważaj pod nogi, jak będziemy przekraczać.

- A to dlaczego?

- Zaraz się dowiesz… - tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła fioletowłosa.

Przed nimi otworzyły się wrota, które znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Yoruichi bez problemu stanęła w powietrzu w przeciwieństwie do Adama, który zaczął spadać, krzycząc:

- NIECH TO SZLAG!

Po krótkiej „podróży" na ziemię, chłopak uderzył głową w betonowy chodnik. Przez krótki moment nie mógł się ruszać, lecz po chwili zaczął powoli dochodzić do siebie, trzymając się za głowę powiedział:

- Jak dorwę tę sukę, to chyba…

Nie dokończywszy swojej kwestii zobaczył, że obok niego stoi wysoki chłopak z pomarańczowymi, krótkimi włosami ubranego w szkolny mundurek.

- Kurwa… Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zobaczył jak spadałem…

- Widziałby, ale nie może. On akurat nie wie, że tu jesteśmy - odpowiedziała nagle przewodniczka.

- Nie może? Czy ty go znasz? - spytał się Adam widząc zasmuconą dziewczynę.

- Tak. Ale to długa historia. Opowiem ci jak będziemy na miejscu.

W czasie, gdy a'la Arrancar powoli wstał i wytrzepał się z kurzu, licealista odszedł z miejsca „lądowania" mając mocno przygnębioną minę.

- No dobra. To gdzie teraz? - spytał się Adam.

- Idziemy do Sklepu Urahary. To niedaleko stąd - odpowiedziała Yoruichi, która po chwili zaczęła iść w tym kierunku.

Chłopak posłusznie podążał za nią, a w czasie spaceru Polak oglądał miejski krajobraz Karakury. Znajdowało się niedaleko Tokio w Japonii. Była wiosenna, ciepła pogoda, a niebo było prawie bezchmurne. Po 5 minutach znaleźli się przed drzwiami docelowego budynku. Adam nie mógł rozpoznać znaków znajdujących się nad drzwiami oraz nie znał stylu architektonicznego sklepu, ponieważ mieszkając kiedyś w Europie nie potrafił określić, w którym miejscu się znajdował. W tym czasie myślał:

„Gdzie ja jestem do cholery? Uspokój się i nie panikuj. Poczekaj na rozwój wydarzeń."

Przewodniczka rozsunęła drzwi wejściowe i weszła do środka, a odmieniec ostrożnie poszedł za nią. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wewnątrz budynku przypominał zwykły sklep z różnorodnym asortymentem. Po chwili, Yoruichi zawołała po japońsku:

- Kisuke, przyprowadziłam gościa!

Nagle z tylnego pomieszczenia wyszedł wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o słomkowatych włosach ubrany w zielony płaszcz i pasiasty biało-zielony kapelusz.

- Aaaa. Yoruichi-san, witaj! Kto jest naszym gościem? - zawołał w radosnym tonie właściciel.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się pokazując Adama. Urahara spojrzawszy się bardzo uważnie na przybysza spytał się:

- Z kim mam przyjemność?

Chłopak mając zamyśloną minę próbował zrozumieć, co do niego powiedział Kisuke.

- On nie mówi po naszemu - wtrąciła się dziewczyna.

- Aaaa… Zaraz będzie wszystko w cacy. - szybko odpowiedział sklepikarz, który podszedł do jednej z półek z produktami.

Po minucie wrócił trzymając w ręku jakiś mały, okrągły przedmiot, który przypominał landrynkę. Yoruichi domyślając się, co chce osiągnąć, powiedziała po angielsku do gościa:

- Proszę to połknąć, a zobaczysz coś ciekawego…

Adam trochę niechętnie wziął to „coś" i bez chwili namysłu wziął kulkę do ust, pomyślał:

„No dobra. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że nie…"

Nagle usłyszał w swojej głowie dość głośny szum trwający na kilka sekund, jakby był w czasie sztormu nad morzem.

- O kurna… Co to było? - spytał się trzymając się za głowę.

Po chwili będąc mocno zdziwiony zawołał:

- Chwila… Czy ja… mówię w innym języku?!

- No tak! To zawsze działa! - uśmiała się dziewczyna tym widokiem.

- Co to ma… Ejj… Zrozumiałem Cię! - z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem powiedział chłopak.

- To cukierek modyfikujący język mówiony jaki i usłyszany zastępując ten oryginalny. Teraz nauczyłeś się języka japońskiego w zaledwie kilka sekund, nieźle co? - odpowiedział Urahara swoim charakterystycznym sposobie mówienia.

- Moment… To jesteśmy w Japonii?!

- A dokładnie pod Tokio w Karakura. - dodała Yoruichi.

- To znaczy, że mogę wrócić do domu do rodziny?

- Nie możesz… Dusze bardzo źle znoszą długie podróże i może to spowodować utratę świadomości. - ze smutkiem powiedział Kisuke.

Po chwili ciszy, Adam będąc trochę zawiedziony, że możliwość powrotu do swojego życia została na zawsze zamknięta, powiedział:

- No cóż… Trzeba żyć jakoś dalej. Dobra, koniec tych smutków! W sumie zawsze chciałem zwiedzić Japonię…

- Głowa do góry… Nie powinieneś się tak załamywać się… - pocieszyła chłopaka Yoruichi.

- Kto tu niby się załamuje?! - odpowiedział z irytacją Adam - Jestem kurna twardy jak skała a nie jak masło…

Na tą wypowiedź cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać, aby poprawić nastrój. Po chwili sklepikarz powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie:

- Z kim mam przyjemność?

- A tak… Nazywam się Adam Rzegnicowski.

- Eeeee… jak?! - spytali się Kisuke i Yoruichi robiąc ciężkie miny z powodu dziwnego imienia.

- Adam to moje imię, a nazwisko możecie sobie darować - uśmiechnął się Europejczyk.

- W porządku Adam-san. Nazywam się Kisuke Urahara i sprzedaję różne duchowe przedmioty z Soul Society. Może mógłbyś opowiedzieć swoją historię?

- Chętnie, w sumie ja też mam dużo pytań, bo ciągle jestem zaskakiwany nowościami.

Cała trójka udała się w głąb budynku, a właściciel zawołał do Tessaia, aby zamknął sklep oraz zaparzył herbatkę dla wszystkich.

**4. część.**

Po 5 minutach Urahara, Yoruichi i Adam siedzieli przy stole w dużym pomieszczeniu przypominający główny pokój bez dużej ilości mebli. Została już podana zielona herbata przez Tessaia - dużego, wysokiego mężczyzny w niebieskim fartuszku, z czarnymi włosami i zarostem oraz mający proste okulary. Wkrótce i on dołączył się do trójki poprzednio przedstawiając się z gościem:

- Witam, jestem Tessai Tsukabishi. Z kim mam przyjemność?

- Adam Rzegnicowski, miło Pana poznać.

- Mnie również. Lubisz zieloną czy czarną herbatę, Rzegnicowski-dono?

Yoruichi i Kisuke słysząc Tessaia, który jako jedyny powiedział bez problemów nazwisko Adama, z niedowierzaniem zawołali jednocześnie:

- Zrozumiałeś jego nazwisko?!

- Tak, umiem rozpoznać takie nazwiska, ponieważ przywiązuję dużą uwagę to tego…

- Lubię każdy rodzaj herbaty… i miło to słyszeć… - uśmiechnął się gość.

Po chwili Kisuke rozpoczął główną rozmowę popijając gorący napój:

- Tak więc… Jak znalazłeś się w Soul Society?

- Hmm… Z czego co pamiętam… - zaczął zastanawiać się chłopak - Unosiłem się nad swoim ciałem w swoim mieszkaniu w Polsce, usłyszałem jakiś głos, błysnęło mocne światło i bum jestem w tamtym świecie…

- Pamiętasz, jak umarłeś? - zdziwiła się Yoruichi.

- Tak, a coś nie tak?

- Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, żeby dusza pamiętała swoją śmierć i to jeszcze mając katanę. To naprawdę dziwne… Opowiadaj dalej - powiedział sklepikarz.

- Dalej... Poszedłem do jakiejś wioski spytać się, gdzie jestem, a ktoś w odpowiedzi krzyknął coś na a i zwiali we wszystkie strony świata…

- Na Arrancara mi nie wyglądasz… A pamiętasz jakieś szczegóły swojej śmierci?

- Niestety nie… Tylko pamiętam, że moje ciało miało ranę na brzuchu i ogromną dziurę w głowie tam, gdzie mam teraz tą płytkę.

- A więc o Tobie pisały gazety o tajemniczej śmierci - wtrącił się Tessai.

- Co?! Jak to?

- Do tej pory nie ustalili tego dziwnego wypadku, a właśnie mija dziesiąty dzień od twojego wypadku…

- Heh. Przynajmniej jestem sławny i raczej nie dowiedzą się, co było przyczyną… A tak przy okazji, co to jest ten Arrancar? - uśmiawszy się zwrócił się do Urahary.

- To istoty duchowe jak ty z tą różnicą, że powstali oni z Hollowów i chcąc zyskać większą moc, próbowali zyskać moce Shinigami. Występują jedynie w świecie zwanym Hueco Mundo. Mają ubiór wprost negatywny do uniformu Shinigami, czyli są na biało ubrani oraz mają pozostałości masek.

- Hollow? Shinigami? Hueco Mundo? Coraz więcej niewiadomych… - podrapał się po głowie Rzegnicowski - To czemu ja mam szare ubranko? Może jestem hybrydą?

- Może… Będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć, ale to za moment. Mamy dużo czasu, śmiało mów dalej - zachęcała dziewczyna.

- No dobra… Co to byli za ninja i ten dowódca, którzy chcieli mnie poćwiartować?

- Są to członkowie jednego z 13. Oddziałów z Soul Society, a dokładniej z Seireitei. Mówiąc jaśniej, był to druga dywizja zwana Ōnmitsukidō czyli Tajne Służby Operacyjne. Na ich czele stoi kapitan Suì-Fēng. Mają zadania jak na przykład eliminowanie niechcianych osobników.

- Aha. A czemu ta „dowódczyni" była zdziwiona widząc ciebie? - zwrócił się do Yoruichi Adam.

- Kiedyś była moją podopieczną w czasach mojego „panowania" nad Oddziałem oraz bardzo mnie lubi - powiedziała w skrócie kobieta.

- Rozumiem… To dlatego chcieli zabić, bo byłem według ich Arrancarem?

- Na to wygląda - powiedział Kisuke - Widzisz, Arrancarzy i Shinigami to wrogowie. Tych których spotkałeś będąc tam, są również strażnikami równowagi pomiędzy swoim światem a ludzkim. Dodatkowo chronią ludzkie dusze przed Hollowami w trakcie ich wysyłania do Soul Society. A te Hollowy to także dusze, tylko zamienili się w potwory mające dziurę na piersi oraz maskę zakrywającą ich twarze z powodu bycia zjedzonym przez innych „Pustych" lub zamieniając się w nie po wielu miesiącach tułania się po świecie. A Shinigami eliminują ich, aby nie stwarzały dużych niebezpieczeństw… Czy rozumiesz coś z tej gadaniny?

- Eeeee… w 60 procentach… - odpowiedział trochę zastanawiający się gość popijając swoją herbatę.

- Natomiast ci ludzie, których spotkałeś w wiosce to zwykłe dusze, które urzędują w różnych okręgach Rukongai. A ty byłeś w 75. okręgu Wakataze - odezwała się Yoruichi.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. A co t…

- A właśnie, pamiętasz tego chłopaka z ulicy? - przerwała dziewczyna.

- Tak… Kto to taki?

- To Kurosaki Ichigo. Był także Shinigami, który…

- Zastępczym… - wtrącił się Urahara w swoim stylu mając w ręku wachlarzyk.

- Daj mi dokończyć, Kisuke! - odpowiedziała z irytacją ciemnoskóra kobieta - … stracił swoje moce w bitwie o utrzymaniu pokoju światów. Właśnie mija piąty miesiąc od tego wydarzenia. Co chwilę zaskakiwał nas swoją determinacją i szybkim rozwojem.

- A czy on stracił je na zawsze czy istnieje jakaś szansa na odzyskanie ich? - spytał się z zainteresowaniem Adam.

- Chyba tak, ale potrzeba czasu - odpowiedział kapelusznik.

- Jak zawsze, ciekaw jestem czy…

Nagle bohater złapał się za głowę, gdyż usłyszał ten sam głos co w chwili śmierci i było go słyszeć wyraźniej:

- Musisz mnie poznać… swoją przyszłość… żebyś nie zapomniał o…

Yoruichi, Kisuke i Tessai widząc gościa w obecnym położeniu mocno się zaniepokoiła,gdzie największy z nich spytał się:

- Nic panu nie jest, Rzegnicowski-dono?

Kilka chwil później po ustaniu nawoływania, Adam trzymający się jeszcze za łepetyną, odpowiedział:

- Ach… Ten głos… Znowu to coś siedzi w mojej głowie i chce, żebym go poznać czy jakoś tak…

Po chwili zastanowienia Urahara odezwał się do Europejczyka:

- Poznać… Wygląda na to, że masz swoją moc do odkrycia…

- Moce? Niby czemu miałbym je mieć? -mocno się zdziwił Adam.

- Każda dusza jest wyjątkowa na swój sposób, ale niewielu nie wie, jak to zrobić.

- Czy jest jakiś sposób? - zapytał się z zainteresowaniem przybysz.

- Jest, po pierwsze musisz nauczyć się podstawowych technik walki - wyliczał Kisuke.

- Będzie ciężko, ale mam duuużżżoooo czas…

- To się cieszę. Po drugie musisz poznać swoje Zanpakutō czyli katanę.

- W jakim sensie? Ile ona waży? Czy lubi różowy kolor? Interesuje się myszami?

- Nie… Poznać jego imię! - zaśmiała się Yoruichi.

- To znaczy, że miecze mają IMIONA?! - ciężko się zdziwił Polak.

- Tak naprawdę, Zanpakutō rodzą się wraz z duszą, a ich moc jest różnorodna bez względu na charakter właściciela.

- A ile to może potrwać?

- Normalnie Shinigami w zależności od talentu od kilku miesięcy do lat…

- AŻ TYLE?!

- Ale ja mam specjalny trening, w którym będziesz dobrym wojownikiem oraz poznasz swój miecz za pięć miesięcy, o jeżeli Yoruichi się zgodzi… - powiedział sklepikarz patrząc się na ciemnoskórą osobę.

- Oczywiście, że tak! I tak nie mam nic ciekawego do roboty - bez wahania odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- No dobra… Zgoda! Tylko, gdzie będziemy trenować? Będę musiał poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do spania.

- Proszę się nie martwić, mamy miejsce na obie rzeczy - odpowiedział Tessai.

- Jak to?! W tym budynku jest stanowczo za mało miejsca na ćwiczenia… - zdziwił się Adam.

- No to będziesz BARDZO zaskoczony - tajemniczo uśmiechnęła się Yoruichi.

Urahra wstał od stołu i podszedł do klapy na podłodze znajdującej się niedaleko od stołu. Otworzył je zapraszając gościa, aby nie wahał się przed wejściem do środka. Były to schody prowadzające w dół w bezkresną ciemność. Weszła cała czwórka w kolejności: Yoruichi, Tessai, Adami i Urahara. Po dwóch minutach schodzenia na dół, Adam z niedowierzaniem krzyknął do sklepikarza:

- O JASNA CHOLERA! JAK TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ, DO KURWY NĘDZY?!

Szok Adama był uzasadniony, ponieważ zobaczył przed sobą ogromną przestrzeń pod budynkiem, która przypominała pustynię ze skalnymi półkami oraz posiadającą własne „bezchmurne niebo".

- Wiedziałam, że tak zareaguje! - uśmiała się Yoruichi z powodu miny Adama, który nie mógł się nadziwić widokiem i talentu do zaskakiwania właścicielka niewielkiego sklepiku.

Po kilku minutach, gość w końcu opamiętał się i spytał się:

- A co z noclegiem i wyżywieniem?

- Zaraz przygotuję twoje miejsce do spania, Rzegnicowski-dono - odpowiedział ze spokojem Tessai.

Po chwili wtrącił się Urahara:

- Jeśli chodzi o wyżywienie, to generalnie dusze nie potrzebują tego, aby istnieć. Wystarczy im sama woda, ale Shinigami muszą jeść z dość prostej przyczyny, o której masz jakieś pojęcie o tym. Oprócz tego dostaniesz również Gigai.

- Eeeee… Co znowu? Gajguj?

- GIGAI… czyli tak zwany dom dla duszy. To ciało, dzięki któremu zregenerujesz swoje siły po dawce dużego bólu - odpowiedział sklepikarz.

- Jestem zazwyczaj dość twardy, ale zobaczymy. Chcę wam jakoś się odwdzięczyć, tylko nie wiem jak…

- Nie ma problemu. Możesz trochę pomóc w prowadzeniu sklepiku, jeżeli będziesz miał dość chęci na to…

- Że jak?! Sądzisz, że jestem słaby?! Jeszcze się zdziwisz moją determinacją…

- No i jak, zaczynamy? - wtrąciła się zniecierpliwiona Yoruichi będąc już gotowa na trening.

- No dobra… No to lecimy z tym koksem!

**5. część. **

Tak przez sześć dni w tygodniu w ciągu pięciu miesięcy, Adam ciężko trenował z Shunshin (Błyskawiczną Bogini) walkę na miecze, wytrzymałość, siłę, refleks, Shunpo oraz kontrolowanie Reiatsu tak, aby jak najlepiej wychodziły mu przyszłe walki ze swoim Zanpakutō. W tym czasie Adam zmienił się znacząco. Dostał większej muskulatury, zapuścił zarost na brodzie i średniej wielkości wąsy, zapuścił włosy sięgające do ramion. W czasie dnia wolnego często rozmawiał ze wszystkimi osobami pracującymi w sklepie o historii Ichigo o byciu Shinigami i konstrukcji świata duchownego, pomagał w segregacji towarów lub zwiedzał Japonię, którą od dzieciństwa zawsze chciał zobaczyć. Gdy ktoś przychodził do sklepu, Adam natychmiastowo znikał w głąb budynku nie chcąc powodować paniki takiej jak w Soul Society z powodu bycia „prawie Arrancarem". W czasie ostatniej części treningu siłowego, do Adama i Yoruichi trenujących w „sali treningowej" podszedł Urahara, który oświadczył:

- No… Pierwsza część treningu zakończona sukcesem!

- O tak! Jestem cholernie z siebie dumny! - odpowiedział Adam oglądając na swoje muskuły - Gdyby nie Yoruichi, pewnie jeszcze z dwa lata bym ćwiczył, aby uzyskać TAKIE efekty.

- Oj, nie komplementuj mnie! - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - Kiedy pierwszy raz ciebie zobaczyłam w Soul Society, to pomyślałam, że jesteś wyjątkowy i trzeba sprawdzić, co z tego wyniknie.

- Ciekawe… No dobra. Co dalej?

- Musisz teraz użyć pozycji Jinzen, abyś mógł w końcu połączyć się z twoją kataną. Wystarczy położyć ją na kolanach i maksymalnie się na niej skupić, aby wejść do wewnętrznego świata - odpowiedział Urahara.

- A jak długo to może potrwać?

- Różnie, od kilkunastu godzin do tygodnia dzięki naszemu treningowi.

- A normalnie kilka lat? - uśmiechnął się „mężczyzna".

- No przesadziłeś - zaśmiał się kapelusznik - Shinigami na to potrzebują kilka miesięcy po morderczych treningach, aby poznać duszę katany w cztery oczy!

- W cztery oczy? To osoba? - bez zdziwienia stwierdził Polak.

- To różnie wygląda. Może to być kobieta, mężczyzna, osoby, zwierzę i często mają nietypowy wygląd - wyjaśniła fioletowłosa postać.

- Ok! Czas poznać Zanpakutō! - z pozytywnym nastawieniem krzyknął Rzegnicowski.

Usiadłszy w pozycji tureckiej, położył broń tam, gdzie powinna być, zamknął oczy i zaczął mocno skupiać się na niej. Po kilku minutach medytacji, Adam wszedł do swojego świata, które wyglądało jak duże pomieszczenie z wiszącymi na ścianach obrazami a na pośrodku stało biurko w stylu z XIX wieku.

„To chyba mój świat… Pieruńsko dziwnie wygląda… Jak jakaś galeria ze sztukami" - pomyślał bohater.

W czasie rozglądania się zauważył, że część obrazów przedstawiało sceny z ludzkiego życia a reszta była pusta. Po chwili zobaczył leżącą na jedynym mebelku niebieską, grubą książkę i chciał ją otworzyć, gdy nagle usłyszał wyraźny, ten sam głos co wcześniej:

- Widzę, że w końcu przyszedłeś…

- No dobra. Pokaż się w końcu! Trochę to zaczyna wkurzać! - krzyknął Adam rozglądając się wokół siebie chcąc go znaleźć.

- Niech tak będzie.

Po chwili przed chłopakiem pojawiła się postać. Miała na sobie ciemnozielone ubranie, które przypominało kompletną marynarkę, czarno-zielone długie włosy sięgające do bioder, a na twarzy miał maskę. Była w kolorze szarym z sześcioma podłużnymi otworami, czarny pasek na pośrodku „twarzy" a z boku były widoczne zielone rysunki w kształcie krzyży. Trochę przypominało hełm z czasów Zakonu Krzyżackiego.

- Kim jesteś?

- Jestem tym, który nie pozwoli na to, żebyś zapomniał tego, co Ci odebrano.

- Czemu nad tym Ci zależy? - po chwili zastanowienia nad sensem zdania spytał się „gość".

- Gdyż zabrano Tobie to, co powinno nadal trwać…

- Czyli życie, tak?

- Tak Adamie. Jak kiedyś jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, ale potrzeba czasu…

- Niby do czego? A może wyjaśnisz mi jak zginąłem i kto mi to zrobił?

- Nie możemy się spieszyć… Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Ale najpierw poznaj moje imię… Jestem Nomemori.

Powiedziawszy to wyciągnął za pleców katanę, która zupełnie inaczej wyglądała niż ta leżąca na kolanach w tamtym świecie. Ostrze było poszerzone, gdzie miało dwie różne powierzchnie. Część tnąca była ząbkowana, która zakończona była dwoma o różnych długościach kolcami, natomiast część tępa miała pięć wgłębień w kształcie koła.

Adam widząc broń Nomemoriego stwierdził:

- Cholernie dziwny miecz… Jakie ma funkcję i jak go używać?

Zanpakutō widząc zastanowienie u partnera powiedział:

- Będziesz musiał wypowiedzieć specjalną komendę wraz z moim imieniem na końcu, abyśmy mogli walczyć wspólnie.

- Dobra… A ta książka i obrazy…

- Obrazy to zapisy Twoich dokonań w czasie swojego życia, a puste czekają na swój zapis. Książka to wyjście z tego świata, która zapisuje nasze rozmowy jako rozdziały… Za każdym razem, kiedy wyjdziesz z tego świata nie będzie obawy, że nasze spotkania znikną wraz z upływem czasu…

- Aha. Jeszcze jedno zanim powiesz swoją komendę… Jak zginąłem?

Nomemori po chwili namysłu odpowiedział mając przygnębiony głos:

- Dwie istoty duchowe spowodowały tą tragedię. Byli to walczący ze sobą o bezpieczeństwo podróżujących do nieba…

- Huh? Co to ma z…

- Sōsa suru! - krzyknął Zanpakutō, gdzie w tym momencie błysnęło jasne niebieskie światło i pojawił się silny wiatr, który otworzył leżącą na biurku książkę. Po chwili umysł Adama znalazł się z powrotem w swoim ciele mocno otworzywszy oczy. Nagle usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos:

- Adam? I jak tam sprawy?

- Yoruichi… O kurna. Moje gnaty, jak długo medytowałem? - widząc dziewczynę zaczął powoli wstawać.

- Dokładnie tydzień.

- Że jak? Ale ten czas szybko zleciał…

- Tak bywa. No pokaż, co odkryłeś!

Bohater wstał, wyprostował się i wytrzepawszy się z kurzu, wyciągnął swoją katanę wymawiając komendę:

- Sōsa suru, Nomemori! (Manipuluj, Pamięć!)

Po chwili broń zmieniła się tak, jak w wewnętrznym świecie, zaskakując Yoruichi, która po chwili stwierdziła:

- Nigdy nie widziałam takiej formy Zanpakutō, które ma dwie różne strony ostrza… A jaką ma moc?

- Tego chyba muszę się sam dowiedzieć… A tak przy okazji. Co to znaczy: „walczący ze sobą o bezpieczeństwo podróżujących do nieba"?

Po chwili namysłu, kobieta odpowiedziała:

- Pewnie chodzi o Hollowa i Shinigami, ponieważ walczą o ludzkie dusze chcące dostać się do Soul Society. A o co chodzi?

- A więc to jeden z tych narwańców zniszczył moje życie… Bez względu na to, jak długo będę szukał, to dorwę tego sukinsyna i osobiście pokroję go na drobne pastereczki! - ponuro i zdecydowanie powiedział Adam mając poważną minę.

- Skoro tak mówisz, to…

Po chwili do rozmowy wtrącił się kapelusznik, który widząc uwolnioną katanę Rzegicowskiego, radośnie stwierdził:

- Ah… Adam-san już odkrył Shikai! Drugi etap uważam za zakończony!

- Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak poprawnie używać mojego Zanpakutō… - powiedział spokojnie Polak.

- A więc, musisz trenować teraz tak długo, aż zrozumiesz sens jego przeobrażenia. To jedyna droga i czas na to jest nieograniczony.

- No dobra. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy zgraną ekipą - zwrócił się do swojej katany.

**6. część. **

Po kolejnych 5 miesiącach, Adam pomimo podobnej intensywności treningu odkrył moc jedynie jednej strony katany, a dokładniej tej ząbkowanej. W czasie jednego z samotnych treningów:

- Kurna, próbuje, próbuje, ale nie mogę odkryć tej dziwnej, tępej części… Może trzeba dojść troszeczkę inaczej do tej drugiej „osobowości"? Dobrze, że rozmontowałem tą ostrą stronę…

Po chwili mocnego skupienia, Adam trzymając w dwóch rękach Zanpakutō machnął nim, powodując falę zielonej energii, powodując dziurą na jednej z półek skalnych, która na moment naelektryzowała się. Podczas tego czasu Rzegnicowski zauważył lekkie wyładowania elektryczne po stronie ząbkowanej za każdym razem, kiedy uwalnia Nomemori.

Po skończonym treningu, w czasie kolacji w głównym salonie:

- Widzę, że stałeś się w ciągu tych dziesięciu miesięcy bardzo dobry w walce - pochwaliła chłopaka Yoruichi jedząc sushi z tuńczykiem.

- No… Jak ten czas szybko zleciał. Pomimo początkowych problemów, szło mi całkiem nieźle - odpowiedział Polak próbując jeść wieprzowinę z ryżem pałeczkami.

- Tak… z wyjątkiem używania pałeczek w czasie jedzenia!

- Oj tam, oj tam… Czep się tramwaju!

Po chwili do dwójki ucztujących i żartujących się ze sobą dołączył Urahara mając dość tęgą minę.

- Cóż to się stało, Urahara-san? Czyżby dostawa była zbyt wadliwa? - powiedział żartobliwie Adam.

- Pięć dni temu w Soul Society wybuchło powstanie - odpowiedział poważnie Kisuke.

Yoruichi usłyszawszy to przestała jeść w przeciwieństwie do Polaka, który w dalszym ciągu próbował chwycić jedzenie w nietypowe sztućce.

- Kto tym razem się nudzi? - spytała się dziewczyna.

- Klan Meteniko z powodu nieporozumienia w sprawie handlu pomiędzy nimi a Seireitei.

- Phi… Pewnie ci Shinigami rozniosą ich w drobny mak - powiedział dość pewnie Adam, któremu po chwili spadło jedzenie z powrotem do miski mówiąc - No z kurczę… Nie macie tu widelców? Od 10 miesięcy nie mogę się nauczyć jeść tymi głupimi pałkami!

- I tu się mylisz… Ten klan zgromadził pod swoim sztandarem pół Rukongai, a samo to przeraża - stwierdził po chwili kapelusznik.

Słysząc te słowa dwójka będąca przy kolacji mocno się zdziwiła i po chwili ciszy, Yoruichi skomentowała:

- No to mają problem…

- Niby jaki? - spytał się Europejczyk.

- Liczebność buntowników do Shinigami jest ponad dziesięciokrotnie większa. A „Bogowie Śmierci" mają kodeks zabraniający używania uwolnionej formy Shikai wobec dusz…

- Wow… aż tyle? Seryjnie mają problem… Jest jakiś sposób na zakończenie tej rewolucji?

- Wystarczy zabić ich przywódcę a w mgnieniu oka wszyscy zapomną o tej sprawie.

- Hmm… Może wpadnę do Soul Society… - powiedział dość ostrożnie Rzegnicowski.

- Teraz na pewno możesz tam iść z powodu twoich nowych umiejętności. Wyślijmy go tam! Niech trochę się zabawi z innymi… - pewnie odpowiedziała Yoruichi do Kisuke.

- W sumie to nie jest taki zły pomysł… Ale jest mały problem - stwierdził sklepikarz.

- A to jaki? - spytał się Adam.

- Z powodu twojej mocy duchowej podobnej do Arrancara, która może spowodować totalny chaos... Ale mam na to sposób!

- Hmm… Niech zgadnę. Peleryna niewidka?

- Nnnooo dość blisko. Ukrywająca powłoka duchowa! Mówiąc dokładniej, to cukierek ukrywający pierwotne Reiatsu na neutralne dla wszystkich, dzięki czemu nie będziesz „celem".

- Ok. A czy jest w tym pies pogrzebany?

- Niestety tak. Musisz zmienić imię i nazwisko…

- Tylko tyle?

- Jeżeli ktoś dowie się o twojej prawdziwej tożsamości, to powłoka zniknie ukazując twoje prawdziwe oblicze.

- Lubię takie sytuacje! No… może teraz skoro jestem dużo silniejszy niż wtedy.

- A więc postanowione! Jak chcesz się nazwać?

- Wowow! Dajcie mi czas! Muszę się zastanowić, a poza tym chcę jakieś japońskie imię a nie jakieś wyjęte z kosmosu…

- To ci pomoże - odpowiedziała Yoruichi wyciągając książkę japońską o różnych postaciach.

Polak w ciągu całej nocy przestudiował całą książkę, przyglądając się każdej kombinacji nowego imienia i nazwiska oraz brzmieniem.

Następnego ranka, Adam w końcu zawołał do Urahary, który był w sąsiednim pokoju:

- Już mam! Od teraz będę się nazywać Soh Akaike!

- W porządku Ad… ehmn… to znaczy Akaike-san! Zaraz przygotuję cukierek! O… i jeszcze jedno!

- Tak?

- Przed połknięciem cukierka będziesz musiał zdjąć wszystkie ubrania, aby nie było komplikacji ze zniknięciem jakiejś części ciała, a później założyć nowe w stylu zwykłych dusz…

- No dobra… Czemu dopiero teraz to mówisz?

- Po prostu mi się przypomniało…

- Że jak?! Masz szczęście, że teraz o tym mi powiedziałeś!

Chwilę później Kisuke dał Adamowi niebieski cukierek i w czasie wychodzenia z pokoju powiedział:

- Za moment z Tessaiem otworzymy bramę Senkaimon na dole, abyś mógł się dostać do Soul Society!

Kiedy Polak zdjąwszy wszystkie ubrania razem z bielizną miał zamiar połknąć pigułkę, nagle weszła dziewczyna mówiąc:

- Widziałeś może… - spojrzawszy się na „nagusa", odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - Ładne kształty…

Adam ujrzawszy wpatrzoną na niego Yoruichi i będąc trochę „zmieszany" odpowiedział:

- Może najpierw byś ZAPUKAŁA DO DRZWI!? Poza tym nie jestem rzeźbą sztuki i potrzebuję TROCHĘ PRYWATNOŚCI!

- Oj dobra… Nie denerwuj się, ciasteczku…

- Cicho! Nie chodzi mi o to! Możesz mnie takiego oglądać, ale wcześniej informując mnie! A TERAZ WYPAD!

Kiedy Yoruichi śmiejąc się wyszła, Adam połknął landrynkę, która po chwili pojawiła się niebieska energia pokrywając całe jego ciało w tym również płytkę, a ona po chwili zamieniła się w bliznę w kształcie półksiężyca oraz zmieniła kolor włosów na ciemny brąz.

„No… w końcu wyglądam dość normalnie…" - pomyślał Adam zakładając inne ubranie.

Kiedy „nowa osobowość" zeszła na dół w nowym ubraniu, sklepikarz widząc go powiedział:

- No teraz wyglądasz prawie idealnie!

- Czemu prawie?

- Musisz zdjąć także sandały, ponieważ zwykłe dusze chodzą boso.

- No nie! Mam nadzieję, że tam jakoś zdobędę jakieś obuwie…

Soh marudząc i usiadłszy na ziemi, zaczął zdejmować ostatnie elementy starego stroju. Teraz mając na sobie bordową koszulę z krótkimi rękawkami, zielone krótkie spodnie i katanę na plecach zapytał się:

- A co się stanie z moimi starymi ubraniami?

- Będą schowane w bezpiecznym miejscu, Rze… ehmn… Akaike-dono - odpowiedział trochę zmieszany Tessai.

- W porządku, to gdzie ta brama?

- Za chwilkę będzie, proszę się odsunąć - odpowiedział sklepikarz.

Po wypowiedzeniu formułki Urahara wraz z Tessaiem otworzyli portal, które były wysokie na około sześć metrów, obwód w kolorze beżowym, natomiast wejście przypominało czarną dziurę. Przed wejściem do środka, Adam Rzegnicowski - teraz znany jako Soh Akaike odwrócił się do trójki i powiedział:

- Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście.

- Nie ma sprawy! Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach i wpadaj do nas od czasu do czasu! - odpowiedziała trenerka.

- Uważaj na siebie Akaike-san! - zawołał dość ostrożnie Kisuke.

Po chwili Soh wszedł do portalu, który od razu za nim się zamknął. Nie spodziewa się jednak, co się zdarzy po drugiej stronie portalu…

**7. część. **

Tymczasem w Soul Society w 79. okręgu Kusajishi.

Grupka Shinigami prowadzona przez kapitana 13. Oddziału Jōshirō Ukitake patrolowało okolicę nie wiedząc, że niedaleko nich czekało niebezpieczeństwo ze strony dowódcy rebelii jak i klanu - Takao Meteniko, który myślał w tym czasie:

„Już niedługo… Seireitei padnie na kolana!"

Mężczyzna był ubrany w ciemnopomarańczową zbroję plemienną podobną do tych samurajskich z czarnymi elementami zdobniczymi. Siedział wraz ze swoimi najlepszymi ludźmi w krzakach, a niektórzy na drzewach wzdłuż drogi, przez którą mają przejść grupka z kapitanem według informatorów Takao. Rebelianci byli uzbrojeni po widły, ciężkie gałęzie aż do krótkich mieczy i katan. W sumie grupa liczyła 80 żołnierzy, a grupka Shinigami zaledwie 25.

200 metrów od pułapki, patrol ostrożnie rozglądając się wokół siebie, a kapitan mobilizował ich mówiąc:

- Miejcie szeroko oczy otwarte! Mogą czaić się wszędzie!

- Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli.

Ukitake spojrzawszy się na jednego z członków grupki patrolowej powiedział z troską:

- Uważaj na siebie, Kuchiki. Nie chcę, aby Tobie coś się stało.

- Proszę się o mnie nie martwić, Ukitake-taicho! Po za tym, ma Pan duże problemy ze zdrowiem i nie powinieneś się przemęczać - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna o fioletowych włosach.

- Co miałem zrobić? Kapitan dowódca kazał wszystkim kapitanom wziąć grupkę najlepszych w celu jak najszybszego znalezienia przywódcy klanu Meteniko.

W tym samym czasie, 300 metrów od pułapki Takao.

Otworzyły się wrota, z których wyskoczył Soh nie będąc nawet zmęczony po nieoczekiwanej ucieczce po Kōtotsu - stworzenia przypominającej pociąg, który przechodził akurat w tym momencie mający za zadanie oczyszczenia portalu z wszelkich „zanieczyszczeń" raz na tydzień.

- Hmm… Sądziłem, że to coś jest dużo szybsze niż mówiła Yoruichi z jakieś dwa miesiące temu - powiedział do siebie Polak, który zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech przez nos poczuł zapach drzew z czasów, kiedy był tu pierwszy raz oraz wyczuwając coś jeszcze, pomyślał:

„Hmm… niedaleko stąd jest grupka Shinigami i chyba kapitan… Oho… Będą kłopoty, może lepiej pójdę tam i poczekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń".

Bez chwili zastanowienia powolnym krokiem poszedł w kierunku przyszłej rzezi.

Kilka minut później, kiedy grupa zwiadowcza znajdowała się w bliskiej odległości od rebeliantów, Takao widząc nadażającą się okazję, krzyknął z całych sił:

- NA NICH!

Błyskawicznie jego ludzie wyskoczyli z ukrycia otaczając zaskoczony patrol od razu ich atakując. Shinigami nie mając drogi do odwrotu chwyciła za broń i zaczęła się bronić. Od razu agresorzy zyskiwali przewagę zabijając już 10 defensorów pomimo archaicznego uzbrojenia. Meteniko od razu się rzucił na kapitana, który pomimo iż jest najbardziej doświadczonym członkiem Gotei 13 to tak musiał uznać wyższość wroga z powodu nagłego ataku nieznanej choroby nękającej od wielu, wielu lat. Chcąc mieć szanse wyjścia z sytuacji, zbliżył się plecami do drzewa zasłaniając sobie plecy. Kuchiki będąc w tym czasie otoczona przez ośmiu bandytów, próbowała dostać się do swojego kapitana. Po czterech minutach liczebność Shinigami spadła do trzech a ludzi Takao było jeszcze trzydziestu. Zarówno Ukitake jak i Kuchiki byli u kresu sił, ponieważ nie mogli wyzwolić swoich katan z powodu obowiązującej zasady nieatakowania dusz ogłoszonej przez Centralę Czterdziestu Sześciu. Kiedy kapitan już prawie leżał pod drzewem, przywódca klanu przyłożył mu katanę przy szyi, uroczyście powiedział w krzyku trzeciego defensora, który został dobity w tle:

- Jak ciebie zabiję, to pokaże Shinigami, że nie należy zadzierać z moim klanem!

Gdy miał już dobić przeciwnika, nagle poczuł stal przeszywającą jego wnętrzności i będąc przerażony spojrzał w dół na czubek czyjejś katany. Pozostali walczący widząc tą scenę byli mocno zaskoczeni tym obrotem spraw. Po chwili Takao kaszląc krwią i trzymając miecz powiedział:

- Co.o..o? K.. óry to zro.. ł…?

- Czy to tak ładnie atakować z ukrycia i to w przewadze, SKURWYSYNY?! - odpowiedział tajemniczy przybysz stojący za jego plecami.

W tym momencie odciągnął dowódcę od wycieńczonego kapitana i pociągnął mieczem w lewy bok rozpruwając mu flaki i żebra. Takao stojąc kilka sekund o własnych siłach, padł martwy na ziemię powodując u reszty rebeliantów przerażenie i ucieczkę we wszystkie strony zostawiając pozostałych na polu bitwy.

Mocno zmęczona Rukia Kuchiki podeszła do kapitana a nowa osoba będąca ubrana w strój typowy dla zwykłego mieszkańca czyściła swój miecz z krwi mówiąc lekkim, zawiedzionym głosem:

- Phi… Ale tchórze… Jednego zabiłem i wszyscy uciekają…

- Kim ty jesteś? - spytał się gościa Ukitake.

- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? I tak wam nie pomogę z rebelią, bo to nie moja sprawa.

- Mylisz się… Zabiłeś przywódcę rewolucji i klanu, Takao Meteniko - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Serio? Ale gościu był słaby… Dał się tak zaskoczyć - spojrzawszy się na martwe oczy osoby w zbroi, dodał odwracając się od Shinigami: - Będę leciał. Narka!

- Poczekaj! - zawołał kapitan kaszląc dość mocno.

- Taicho! Nic Panu nie jest? - z troską spytała się Rukia.

- To nic takiego… Dziękuję - odpowiedziawszy zwrócił się do nieznajomego - Masz niezwykle wysoką moc duchową jak na zwykłą duszę.

- Tia… No i? - spytał się lekceważąco mężczyzna zakładając katanę na plecy.

- Powinieneś zostać Shinigami w trybie natychmiastowym! - powiedział poważnie jasnowłosy.

- CO?! - mocno zdziwiła się Rukia.

- Ja… jednym z was? - powiedział zaskoczony gość dodając po chwili - W sumie miałem już dość tej tułaczki i chciałem się gdzieś tutaj osiedlić i… Chwila… Jest tu jakiś haczyk…

- Jak nie powiesz jak się nazywasz, to nic nie powiem - zachęcająco odpowiedział kapitan 13. Oddziału.

- Taicho! Czy możemy tak zrobić? - wtrąciła się zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

- Kuchiki… A jak gdyby się zbuntował i znowu byłoby ta sama sytuacja, a nawet gorzej? - zwrócił się Ukitake do młodej z wyglądu Shinigami.

- Eeeee…. Tak, kapitan ma rację! - od razu zmieniając zdanie Rukia zachęcała dość niechętnie wojownika.

W tym samym czasie nasz znajomy rozmyślał:

„Mam kurna farta! Jeśli będę jako jeden z nich, to może szybciej znajdę odpowiedzi..."

Po chwili w końcu gość przedstawił się:

- Jestem Soh Akaike i nie należę do żadnej dzielnicy, czyli jestem podróżnikiem. Z kim mam przyjemność?

- Ukitake Jōshirō, kapitan jednego z trzynastu oddziałów w Seireitei, a obok mnie jedna z oficerów, Rukia Kuchiki.

- Wow. Jeden z kapitanów? Nigdy nie widziałem na własne oczy żadnego z nich… A gdzie leży to Seireitei?

- Godzinę drogi stąd - odpowiedziała dziewczyna próbująca postawić na nogi Ukitake.

Także Soh pomógł wstać chorowitemu człowiekowi i po chwili widząc ciało rebelianta stwierdził:

- Mam wrażenie, że trzeba przytachać truposza ze sobą jako dowód…

- Na to wygląda… Jak się zabierzemy ze wszystkim?

- Ja wezmę ciało a ty pomóż kapitanowi w chodzeniu, a resztę zabitych trzeba zostawić… - powiedział Soh zarzucając Takao na plecy.

Kilka chwil później w trójkę powolnym krokiem udali się w kierunku Domu Shinigami. W czasie drogi Soh spytał się Jōshirō:

- A to co mówiłeś o zostaniu Shinigami… To prawda?

- Jest takie prawo ustanowione niedawno, więc nie powinno być problemów - odpowiedział jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułem nikomu niczyjej zabawy w polowaniu, hmm?

- No cóż… Kapitan dowódca wyznaczył nagrodę dla tego, kto go przyniesie żywego bądź martwego. Ale nie wiadomo jak…

- Jak zareaguje, że zrobiła to zwykła dusza, zgadza się? - wtrącił się Akaike.

- Tak… Bardzo jesteś spostrzegawczy…

- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy… Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie rozwalą mnie za to…

- Oj, nie przesadzaj! Nie jesteśmy tacy bezwzględni! - dość ostro skrytykowała Soha dziewczyna.

- Co się tak wściekasz? Tylko żartowałem - uśmiechnął się do Rukii mężczyzna niosący zwłoki rebelianta.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli pod mury Seireitai niedaleko bramy, której strzegło mała grupka Shinigami mająca duchowe wersje halabardy. Gdy zobaczyli „zdziesiątkowaną" grupę zwiadowczą kapitana 13. Oddziału, od razu zaczęli bieć w ich kierunku wołając:

- Ukitake-taicho! Oficerze Kuchiki! Nic Wam się nie stało?

Część grupy zajęła się dwójką Shinigami a druga podeszła ostrożnie do Soha mając broń w pogotowiu. Po chwili Ukitake widząc sytuację, powiedział:

- Poczekajcie! On jest z nami! Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby nas tutaj.

Shinigami słysząc to zrobili dość zaskoczone miny i nagle odezwała się dusza mówiąc do niedowiarków:

- No właśnie! Jeszcze przytachałem tego waszego rozbójnika! - powiedziawszy to położył na ziemi ciało Takao i lekko schylając się stwierdził: - Uff… Zmęczyłem się… Mógłby ktoś podać troszkę wody, bo strasznie pić mi się chce…

**8. część. **

Kilka godzin później po przybyciu wszystkich kapitanów do Seireitei odbyło się spotkanie kapitanów w głównej Sali 1. Oddziału z powodu zakończenia rebelii klanu Meteniko. Przed drzwiami audiencyjnymi czekali lekko podenerwowana Rukia oraz Soh, który po krótkiej awanturze z powodu braku obuwia, dostał w końcu skarpetki, aby mógł swobodnie poruszać się po pomieszczeniach, stał oparty o ścianie w ogóle się nie przejmując obecną sytuacją. Przed tym jednak, kapitan Ukitake powiedział Kuchiki, że postara się o jej awans na porucznika za pomoc w „złapaniu" głównego sprawcy. Dziewczyna początkowo nie wiedząc czy ma się cieszyć czy nie przyjęła to z spokojem. Po chwili ogromne drzwi ze znakiem dywizji otworzyły się, w którym ukazał się Jōshirō, który powiedział do oczekujących mając uśmiechniętą minę:

- Możecie wejść!

Dwójka weszła do środka, widząc ogromną salę, w której stało 12 innych osób nie licząc prowadzącego. Kuchiki wiedząc jak się powinno w takich sytuacjach zachować, uklękła na prawe kolano, podparła się prawą ręką i jednocześnie opuściła głowę. W przeciwieństwie do Akaike, który niedaleko stał naprzeciwko najstarszego kapitana, rozglądał się wokół siebie widząc wszystkich członków zebrania, najwyraźniej trzech kapitanów po prawej i lewej stronie. W pewnej chwili, gdy Ukitake dołączył do szeregu, odezwał się Yamamoto:

- Ciało, które zostało przywiezione należy do Takao Meteniko, dowódcy rebeliantów i klanu, który po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości, natychmiast skapitulowało. Kuchiki Rukia, za to, że walczyłaś narażając życie za swojego kapitana nie łamiąc zasad, zostajesz mianowana na wicekapitana 13. Oddziału!

Akaike, gdy usłyszał końcówkę zdania generała, zauważył lekkie poruszenie ledwo widoczne u czwartej osoby po prawej strony w postaci kiwnięcia głową potakująco. Nie wiedział jednak, że jest to przybrany brat Rukii i głowa szlachetnego rodu - kapitan 6. Oddziału Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Ciebie, Sohu Akaike - Yamamoto kontynuując wypowiedź - zostajesz w trybie natychmiastowym mianowany na Shinigami!

- Bardzo dziękuję. Nie sądziłem, że to usłyszę… - odpowiedział z całym szacunkiem nowicjusz.

- Jako, że zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy od czasu założenia Gotei 13, możesz dobrowolnie wybrać oddział.

Ukryty Adam słysząc to zaczął się zastanawiać się nad wyborem dywizji, choć od razu miał w głowie swój wybór, to przyglądając się każdemu kapitanowi w końcu odpowiedział:

- Chciałbym dołączyć się do 13. Oddziału!

Rukia w tym momencie mocno oszołomiona spojrzała się na nowego członka swojej grupy operacyjnej, a Ukitake pomimo zaskoczenia uśmiechnął się.

- Niech tak będzie! Twoje szybkie szkolenie w zakresie praw i obowiązków Shinigami zapoznasz się od swojego kapitana. Rozejść się! - odpowiedział staruszek uderzając laską o podłogę.

Po opuszczeniu budynku głównodowodzącego i złożeniu gratulacji od niektórych kapitanów od byłych członków Vizardów, Sajina Komamury - nietypowego kapitana 7. Oddziału i Retsu Unohany kapitan 4. Oddziału, przed budynkiem zostali dwójka dowódców, rekrut i nowa wicekapitan.

- Dobrze, że się pojawiłeś w tej sytuacji, Soh-kun - odezwał się Shinigami w słomianym kapeluszu i różowym płaszczu z kwiatami - Ukitake to mój najlepszy przyjaciel od wielu lat, a dodatkowo ma problemy zdrowotne. Gratuluję!

- Bardzo dziękuję. - odpowiedział Akaike - W sumie dość przypadkowo się zjawiłem i widząc taką sytuację pomogłem im. Każdy by tak zrobił. Ale nie sądziłem, że zostanę jednym z Was… ehmn to znaczy Shinigami.

- No. Yama-jii bardzo się zmienił w ciągu tych dziesięciu miesięcy…

- Nie za długo?

- Genryūsai-dono jest jednym z najsilniejszych Shinigami od 1000 lat i w tym czasie miał nienaruszone zachowanie pomimo podobnych sytuacji - wtrącił się Ukitake.

- Aż tyle?! To co się stało, że się zmienił w zaledwie jeden rok? - mocno się zdziwił Soh.

- No to musisz się dowiedzieć o wielu rzeczach - uśmiechnął się Shunsui, który pożegnawszy się ze wszystkimi, zwrócił się jeszcze do Jōshirō:

- Będę leciał. Do wieczora!

Po odejściu kapitana 8. Oddziału, Ukitake zwrócił się do niewtrącającej się w wcześniejszą rozmowę Rukii:

- Chyba jesteś zadowolona z awansu, Kuchiki? Już zbierałem się z tą propozycją od trzech miesięcy, ale w końcu doczekaliśmy się pełnego składu w porucznikach.

- Tak… Ale to Akaike Pana uratował, nie ja - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - On powinien dostać to stanowisko…

- Zwariowałaś?! - ostro skrytykował nowy członek 13. Oddziału - Przypadkowo Was uratowałem i mam niby zostać ot tak nieznanym nikomu wicekapitanem?! Nie musisz mnie komplementować, wicekapitanie Kuchiki… - dodał jeszcze chłopak mając lekki uśmieszek.

Rukia usłyszawszy od niższego rangą pierwszą skargę, była lekko rozkojarzona, a po chwili odezwała się do Jōshirō:

- To pójdę się przygotować do objęcia nowej funkcji.

Adam widząc jak odchodzi z zaciekawieniem spytał się swojego kapitana:

- Czy zawsze była taka smutna i bez życia?

- Nie… Był okres, w którym miała uśmiechniętą twarz, lecz…

Nowicjusz zobaczywszy lekką zmartwioną minę Ukitake, powiedział:

- Może pójdziemy już? Trochę to głupio rozmawiać o czymś stojąc przed nieswoim oddziałem…

- Tak… Chodźmy.

W czasie podróży do nowego domu Soha, kapitan oprowadzał go po Seireitei wyjaśniając mu prawa i obowiązki Shinigami oraz pokazywał miejsca, które powinien odwiedzić w najbliższym czasie. Ich podróż wyglądała jak ogromny labirynt, w którym można by było łatwo się zgubić. Po drodze spotykali różnych Shinigami, którzy serdecznie witali „starego" i „nowego" członka Gotei 13. W końcu po dotarciu na miejsce, Ukitake osobiście odprowadził rekruta do nowego domu, który znajdował się niedaleko kwatery kapitańskiej. Po otwarciu drzwi, kapitan powiedział ze swoim naturalnym tonem głosu:

- Jak zaklimatyzujesz się, to przyjdź do mojej siedziby. Muszę Ci jeszcze o wielu rzeczach opowiedzieć.

- Dobrze. Bardzo dziękuję, taicho!

Białowłosy uśmiechnąwszy się odszedł, zostawiając Adama samego w nowym „gniazdku". Chłopak rozejrzał się i zauważył, że jest w stylu japońskim, czyli płaskie łóżko, brak krzeseł, niskie biurko i drzwi do łazienki, które rozsuwają się na boki. Pomimo braku „bogatych" elementów zdobniczych, to mieszkanie bardzo przypadło mu do gustu. Po chwili otworzył szafę, w której było kilka uniformów Shinigami wziął jeden komplet i zaczął się przebierać. W tym czasie rozmyślał:

„Wow. To naprawdę fajne miejsce. Może te prawa trochę straszą, ale po dokładnym zapoznaniu się ni e będę się zbytnio zniechęcony. Te Seireitei jest cholernie wielkie i mogą minąć wieki zanim czegoś się dowiem o swojej śmierci… A może tym się zbytnio nie przejmować?"

Po założeniu typowego ubrania miejscowych, skierował się od razu do kapitana. W czasie krótkiej wycieczki podziwiał piękną okolicę, która miała dużo elementów z kultury Kwitnącej Wiśni między innymi półokrągłe mosty nad stawami z dużą ilością karpi, drzewka wiśni czy kamiennymi ogrodami. Po dotarciu do miejsca docelowego, które było otoczone z trzech stron stawami, zobaczył kapitana siedzącego przed kwaterą przyglądając się okolicy. Od razu zawołał:

- Już jestem!

- Oh… Dość szybko. Proszę siadaj! - odpowiedział z życzliwością Ukitake.

- Będąc kiedyś podróżnikiem dość szybko dostosowuję się do nowych miejsc - z chęcią usiadłszy obok kapitana zauważył, że trzyma gorący napój w drewnianym kubku.

- Może czegoś się napijesz?

- Z przyjemnością.

Kilka chwil później, gdy każdy miał już coś do picia, Akaike zaczął rozmowę:

- Tak więc… O czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, taicho?

- Chcę opowiedzieć o wszystkich kapitanach, porucznikach i innych ważnych osobach oraz krótką historię Seireitei w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

- W porządku.

Tak Jōshirō rozpoczął omawianie każdego oddziału w skrócie wymieniając najważniejszych członków, a kiedy rekrut miał jakieś konkretne pytanie, to kapitan chętnie i dość dokładnie odpowiadał. Będąc w temacie o 6. Oddziale, mocno zaskoczony Soh zapytał:

- Chwila… Byakuya Kuchiki i Rukia Kuchiki należą do najważniejszego rodu szlacheckiego w Soul Society?!

- Tak. W sumie, kapitan Kuchiki przyjął dobrowolnie Rukię pomimo iż nie miała „błękitnej krwi"…

- To może dlatego jest taka smutna?

- Nie… To inna sprawa. Powiem Ci coś po opowiedzeniu o historii…

W ciągu kilku godzin w czasie zachodu słońca, Ukitake omówiwszy wszystkie oddziały i całą historię, Adam po chwili zastanowienia z powodu układania całej zdobytej wiedzy, powiedział:

- Mam kilka pytań, taicho.

- Słucham?

- Jeżeli rozumiem z tego, co Pan powiedział o Zastępczym Shinigami… To Rukia ma taką smutną minę z powodu tęsknoty za nim?

- To tylko moja opinia, ale chyba się polubili…

- Więc… Czemu nie wróciła do niego do Świata Żywych?

- Gdyż Ichigo-kun stracił moce Shinigami jak dobrze pamiętasz i nie może jej zobaczyć, a ona może… Być może to jest przyczyną tego zachowania. Dodatkowo w tajemnicy pozwalałem jej wychodzić do miasta Karakura, aby nie była jeszcze bardziej dobita tym faktem. A poza tym nie mogła wiecznie tam przybywać z powodu nowych zadań nałożonych w tym czasie.

„To się nazywa rozłąka…" - pomyślał Soh - Czy to właśnie Ichigo spowodował te zmiany u Kapitana Dowódcy?

- Tak. To, co zrobił chłopak w tak krótkim czasie dla Seireitei jest czymś niezwykłym. Generalnie powinien zostać kapitanem.

- A on jest jedynie Zastępczym… Niby dlaczego? On ma DUŻO lepsze zasługi ode mnie pomimo niższej rangi…

- Ponieważ on ustanowił za cel ochronę Karakury i najbliższych mu osób. Więc rola kapitańska wogóle mu nie odpowiadała, a dodatkowo jest człowiekiem a nie duszą, co komplikuje sprawę.

- Wie o co powinien się martwić…

W końcu po długiej rozmowie, obaj zauważyli, że jest już po zachodzie słońca. Ukitake wstał i spytał się rekruta:

- A może chcesz pójść ze mną do Kyōraku? Do tego w kapeluszu?

- Nie, dziękuję. Od kilku dni niezbyt dobrze spałem, więc chcę w końcu się wyspać… Następnym razem pójdę z chęcią - odpowiedział lekko ziewając.

- W porządku.

Po pożegnawszy się z kapitanem, Soh skierował się do swojego pokoju, gdzie marzył o spokojnym snu po pełnym dniu wrażeń. Teraz uzupełniwszy sobie pozostałe informacje z wcześniejszych rozmów z Uraharą i Yoruichi ma teraz duży zakres wiedzy o tym miejscu. Gdy był już prawie na miejscu, dość przypadkowo spotkał Rukię, która kierowała się do swojego mieszkania w dworze rodziny Kuchiki w 6. Oddziale. Od razu Soh zwrócił się do niej:

- Hej! Jak sprawy organizacyjne?

- Jutro oficjalnie zostanę wicekapitanem - odpowiedziała ze spokojem dziewczyna.

- Już, tak szybko? A ja lecę do łóżeczka… - przeciągnął się po chwili chłopak.

- Czy nie chcesz przyjść na przyjęcie z okazji awansu? - po chwili spytała się Rukia lekko zaskakując rekruta - To dzięki Tobie stoję tutaj…

- Oczywiście… Jasne, że przyjdę… I w końcu przestań mnie chwalić! Naprawdę nie lubię być chwalony z powodu małej drobnostki…

- W porządku. Dobranoc. - odpowiedziała przyszła porucznik mając lekki uśmiech.

Kiedy odchodzili od siebie, Akaike przyglądał się jej przez moment i jednocześnie przypominając słowa Kisuke: „… ale potrzeba czasu". Wtedy nie interesował się tym tematem w czasie pobytu w sklepie, ale widząc obecną sytuację pomyślał:

„Co ten sandałowiec kombinuje? Chyba chce, aby Kurosaki i ona byli razem… A może nie chce ich widzieć takich przygnębionych…"

Po chwili nowy Shinigami mocno ziewnął nie zastanawiając się dłużej udał się do swojego pokoju, zdjąwszy ubranie od razu walnął się na wyrko. W chwili kontaktu z materacem od razu zapadł w głęboki sen.

**9. część. **

Następnego dnia Soh przebudziwszy się i w powolnym tempie wstając zauważył, że już jest popołudniu i ominął go cały poranek. Będąc trochę zaspany pomyślał:

„Cholera… Długo spałem, ale i tak chce mi się jeszcze chwilkę poleżeć…"

Kilka minut minęło zanim ostatecznie wstał, założył wczorajsze ubrania i chcąc otworzyć drzwi, aby wpuścił trochę świeżego powietrza, pojawił się Shinigami pytając:

- Czy Soh Akaike?

- Tak… O co chodzi?

Gościem był trzeci oficer 13. Oddziału Sentarō Kotsubaki. Był to mężczyzna mający czarne włosy, kozią bródkę oraz białe opaski przypominające splecioną linę na głowie i ramionach.

- Musi Pan zanieść ten raport do kapitana 2. Oddziału - odpowiedział wręczając Sohowi dokument.

- Czemu to ja muszę to wręczać? Są chyba inni to takich błahostek…

- To od naszego kapitana, który powiedział, że to Twoja - cytując słowa Ukitake - „Manā masshirona tamashī no nochi no saisho no kōshiki no jijitsu chōsa misshon" {Oficjalna Pierwsza Misja Rozpoznawcza Po Dworze Przeczystych Dusz (in. Seireitei )}.

- Aha… Rozumiem, przekaże to.

- Jeszcze jedno. Tutaj masz mapkę prowadząca do ich siedziby. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zgubisz - powiedziawszy to Sentarō, poszedł w kierunku kwatery kapitańskiej.

Adam spojrzał się na kawałek papierku z własnoręcznie podpisanym przez kapitana, który dotyczył jakiś spraw organizacyjnych. Po schowaniu kartki do uniformu, od razu wyruszył w swoją „pierwszą" misję ze swoich baraków. Krążąc przez długie labirynty, w końcu po pół godzinie dotarł przed drzwiami Ōnmitsukidō. Przechodząc przez drzwi napotkał kolejny problem, ponieważ ten oddział jest największy w spośród wszystkich i dalej nie wiedział, w którą stronę ma iść. Soh będąc oszołomiony, pomyślał:

„No tak… Wiedziałem, że ta misja wydała się zbyt łatwa…"

Po zapytaniu się kilkunastu członków tejże „pechowej" dywizji, nareszcie dotarł przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdowała się sala obradowa Ōnmitsukidō. Akaike lekko wychylając się w głąb pokoju i nie widząc nikogo, spytał się głośno i ostrożnie:

- Przepraszam. Czy zastałem kapitana 2. Oddziału?

Po chwili ciszy, nagle usłyszał dość chłodną i negatywną w brzmieniu odpowiedź:

- Kto tu nie zna imienia kapitana tej dywizji?!

Zza „głównym tronem" znajdującym się mniej więcej w pośrodku sali, wyszła Suì-Fēng będąc mocno niezadowolona z odpowiedzi rekruta. Była tak samo ubrana za wyjątkiem długości włosów, które teraz zakrywały uszy dziewczyny. Podchodząc trochę bliżej do Adama powiedziała dość złowrogo:

- Który to bałwan…

W tej chwili zobaczywszy dokładniej gościa i będąc olśniona jego wyglądem dostała lekkich rumieńców na twarzy. Soh nie zauważając jeszcze tego, odpowiedział mocno skłoniwszy się:

- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Jestem tu od niedawna, więc nie mogę zapamiętać wszystkich…

- A… nic nie szkodzi - powiedziała dużo łagodniej rozmówczyni.

Soh będąc trochę zaskoczony zmianą tonacji głosu wyprostował się i gdy zauważył „dziwny" wyraz twarzy Suì-Fēng, pomyślał:

„A tej co jest? Chyba zobaczyła coś interesującego… Moment. Czy to nie ona chciała mnie skasować tamtego dnia? Mam nadzieję, że wtedy o mnie zapomniała…"

- Ma do Pani wiadomość od kapitana Ukitake - kontynuował wypowiedź wręczając dokument.

- Ta… A jak masz na imię? - spojrzawszy się na kartkę spytała się z dużym zainteresowaniem.

- Soh Akaike. Jestem z 13. Oddziału…

- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Sohu - powiedziała jeszcze cieplej dowódca Ōnmitsukidō.

- Eeeee… Nie ma za co… - będąc mocno zdezorientowany i zobaczywszy coraz czerwieńszą Suì-Fēng, szybko dodał: - …także… Bardzo przepraszam, ale mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia… Życzę udanego dnia, Suì-Fēng-taicho.

Gdy Akaike wyszedłszy z pokoju i słysząc stamtąd lekkie westchnięcia, będąc przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją, rozmyślał:

„Bez jaj… ONA SIĘ WE MNIE ZABUJAŁA?! Niee… a może?"

Rekrut przyspieszonym krokiem chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce sądząc, że może coś jeszcze się wydarzy związku z rozmowy sprzed paru minut. Tymczasem, adresatka mając wzrok nieskierowany do raportu od 13. Oddziału, myślała o gościu:

„Oh… Ale z niego przystojniak! Jest prawie idealny jak Yoruichi-sama! Ach… i ten wspaniały głos!"

Od samych myśli o „ideale" dziewczynie robiło się coraz goręcej, bardziej mokro i miała leciutkie dreszcze, jakby ktoś jej wrzucił za koszulkę całe mrowisko. Po chwili wezwała do siebie jednego z członków Ōnmitsukidō, mając dla niego pewne zadanie…

W tym samym czasie, Adam będąc już bliżej swojego Oddziału niż „niej" mając bardzo mieszane uczucia z dawną „przyszłą zabójczyni" nagle usłyszał, że ktoś go woła:

- Soh, chodź tutaj!

Była to Rukia stojąca obok jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyzny, a rekrut usłyszawszy głos od razu podszedł do nich. Kiedy się zbliżał, zauważył, że osobą towarzyszącą przyszłej wicekapitan był Abarai Renji - zastępca kapitana 6. Oddziału. Tak jak według opisu Ukitake, miał czerwone włosy związane w koński kok, czerwoną opaskę na czole oraz z kilkoma tatuażami na twarzy.

- Witam serdecznie, wicekapitanie Abarai! - zwrócił się do czerwonowłosego „ananasa".

- Yo! Mów mi Renji. Słyszałem przed chwilą od Rukii, że gdyby nie ty, to nie dostałaby awansu. A niektórzy mówią o Tobie w dość pozytywnym świetle - odpowiedział porucznik.

- O. Miło to słyszeć… W sumie, gdy zobaczyłem bitkę od razu chciałem pomóc, ale gdy ledwo zacząłem to wszyscy zwiali jakby zobaczyli „ducha"! - zaśmiał się nowicjusz.

Po chwili odprężenia ze strony Polaka, spytał się Rukii:

- W sumie, to kiedy odbędzie się ta uroczystość nadania tytułu?

- Właśnie przed chwilą dostałam nadanie, a po zachodzie słońca będzie luźna część dla zaproszonych gości w knajpie. Nie martw się, zaprowadzę Cię tam - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa.

- No dobra… Yyyy… Mam się teraz zwracać oficjalnie czy nie?

- Tak, jak ci wygodnie. Lecę zarezerwować miejsca!

Po pożegnaniu się z żeńską postacią, mężczyźni zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych sprawach, związanych głównie z organizacją prawną w Gotei 13. W pewnym momencie Soh z ciekawości o zabujałej osobie, zadał pytanie:

- A jaka jest z charakteru Suì-Fēng-taicho?

- No cóż… Jest zazwyczaj chłodna, trochę arogancka i pogardliwa do wszystkich. Czemu Ciebie to interesuje?

- Ano… Musiałem przekazać jej wiadomość i chciałem usłyszeć opinię z zewnątrz. Ale powiem ci wieczorem, co mi się przytrafiło…

- U… Jestem cholernie ciekaw. No, ale cóż. Muszę spadać, mam masę papierkowej roboty. Narka!

Po tej rozmowie rozeszli się w kierunku swoich baraków. Soh nie rozmyślając się nad kapitanem 2. Oddziału, zaczął myśleć nad zabiciem czasu zanim rozpocznie się impreza. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do swojego pokoju zobaczył swoją „odpowiedź na nudę" w postaci stosu dokumentów. Akaike widząc to mocno zirytował się komentując pod nosem:

„O matko jedyna… Zawsze jakieś papierzyska, które zawsze gdzieś lądują w śmietniku."

Przy tym znalazł również notkę, na której napisano:

„Tutaj masz kilka dokumentów potwierdzających o zaakceptowaniu przepisów, zasad i miesięcznej pensji specjalnej przez rok. Mam nadzieję, że się z tym uporasz! Twój kapitan."

Czytając to jedynie zainteresował się zapłatą w wysokości 1,5 razy większą od pensji wicekapitana, która później ma spaść do zwykłego poziomo. W czasie podpisywania kolejnych zaświadczeń, pomyślał:

„Przynajmniej uznali mój wysiłek w postaci kasy… Jedynie o tym nie będę myślał jako bezsensownej kartce zapisanego papieru…"

Po podpisaniu ostatniej dokumentu, Soh zauważył, że niedługo będzie zachód słońca. Wstał od biurka i wyprostowując wszystkie kości, chciał przez moment się przejść przed spotkaniem z Kuchiki, ale został uprzedzony jej zawołaniem:

- I jak? Gotowy?

- Już, już… Tylko się przeciągnę… - odpowiedział prostując wszystkie kości.

- Co taki zmachany?

- Cholerne papierzyska… Nigdy nie miałem z nimi do czynienia to mogę ponarzekać, nie?!

- To co masz to nic… Na wyższych stanowiskach jest tego dużo więcej…

- Akurat… Ale dość pogaduszek o tym. Czas na imprę! - pomimo początkowej irytacji z zapałem krzyknął Soh chcąc się rozluźnić.

Rukia widząc jego chęć do ucztowania uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła prowadzić do punktu docelowego.

**10. część. **

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na miejsce biesiady, gdzie czekali już goście. Byli to większość poruczników i kilku przyjaciół z niższych stanowisk. Najnowsza z wicekapitanów przedstawiła po kolei każdego zaproszonego z wyjątkiem Renjiego Akaikego. Początkowo „żółtodziób" był trochę niepewny z powodu braku znajomości, ale później rozluźnił się w czasie rozmów. W końcu rozpoczętą oficjalną część imprezy. Na długim stole znajdowało się kilkanaście tac z typowym japońskim jedzeniem oraz dzbaneczki z wódką. Po rozlaniu alkoholu dla każdego, czerwonowłosy wstał mając w ręku miseczkę z trunkiem mówiąc:

- Wznieśmy toast za Rukię, aby cieszyła się z awansu oraz zadania w przyszłości nie były kłopotliwe. Zdrowie!

Wtedy wszyscy wypili zawartość „kieliszek" w tym także Soh, który poczuł, że napój jest dziwne ciepły i dosyć znajomy:

„Huh? To ma być wóda? Przecież to sake, a to nie jest takie mocne. Ciekawe... To nawet pamiętam czasy. kiedy wraz z kumplami wypijaliśmy w dużych ilościach wszelkiego rodzaju trunków. W tym świecie raczej się nie upiję..."

Dwie godziny później wszyscy goście byli w dobrych humorach. Rangiku Matsumoto bardzo często polewała dla każdego sake widząc, że ktoś wypił swoją kolejkę. Yumichika Ayasegawa wraz z Ikkaku Madarame wspominali dawne czasy, Izuru Kira opowiadał o swoich relacjach z nowym kapitanem Shūheiowi Hisagiemu, Momo Hinamori wychwalała swojego nowego kapitana przed Kotetsu Isane, Rukią i Tetsuzaemonowi Ibie, dwaj trzeci oficerowie 13. Oddziału kłócili się między sobą, kto jest między sobą, a Adam opowiadał Renjiemu swoją przygodę w czasie swojej pierwszej misji. Kiedy skończył omawiać historyjkę, wziął trochę sushi z najbliższego talerza, a w tym czasie Abarai śmiejąc się stwierdził:

- Wow! Suì-Fēng-taicho nieźle zmiękła na Twój widok! Zawsze byłeś takim kobieciarzem?

- A skąd... Też byłem mocno zdezorientowany. Wtedy miałem kompletną pustkę w głowie, jeśli chodzi o dalszy „rozwój wydarzeń" tej realcji - odpowiedział jedząc - Zmieniając temat, jak poznałeś Rukię?

- Ooooo... Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się będąc dziećmi w Rukongai. W czasie, gdy ja z przyjaciółmi świętej pamięci kradliśmy wodę...

W tej chwili odwrócił się do czarnowłosej, będąc pewien, że z chęcią dołączy do ich pogaduszek, lecz zobaczył u niej przygnębienie, gdyż miała lekko przychyloną głowę. Soh widząc to samo co Renji, kontynuowali rozmowę mając mniejszą ilość radości w głosach. Gdy Rukia odeszła od stołu kierując się do łazienki, wicekapitan 6. Oddziału oznajmił:

- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zamilknie i zgorzknieje na amen...

- A co ją tak gnębi?

- Sądzę, że nie ma wśród nas jednej osoby... - zamyślił się Renji - Chyba muszę ci powiedzieć o...

- Kurosakim Ichigo - dokończył zdanie Akaike.

- A skąd o nim wiesz?!

- Od swojego kapitana, który opowiedział mi o jego wpływie na Soul Society - wyjaśnił zaskoczonemu koledze Polak.

Po chwili milczenia między nimi, w końcu Soh kontynuował dyskusję:

- Jak myślisz, Renji? Czy Rukia tęskni za nim?

- No cóż...Gdy chciałem się o nim porozmawiać, to powiedziała, żebym zmienił temat i nie chce o tym słuchać... - odpowiedział ze smutkiem - Dlaczego ona zawsze musi trzymać swoje smutki tylko dla siebie?

- To przykre... A może ona...

W tym punkcie do dwójki wtrąciła się mocno upita Matsumoto trzymając dwie butelki sake:

- A co wy bez sake?! PIJEMY!

- WHOA! Ty już seryjnie się upiłaś i to w tak krótkim czasie! - krzyknął z wrażenia „ananas".

- Nie strasz tak! O mało nie wyskoczyłem z gaci! - odpowiedział zaskoczony Soh przyglądając się rudowłosej.

- Hmm... Ciekawie by było... - powiedziała tajemniczo Rangiku.

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ W KOŃCU, KURNA! TO MOJA KWESTIA!

Kiedy dziewczyna będąc nieźle ubawiona, odeszła do wkurzonej dwójki chcąc dalej kontynuując rozmowę, ale z powodu lekkiego upicia się zapomnieli o czym to było. Jakiś czas później, część osób była już kompletnie pijana leżąc pod stołem, mocno kiwali się Ikkaku, Yumichika i Momo, a trójka najbardziej obeznanych ze sobą przyglądając się temu komentowali:

- No to chyba po imprezie. Zaraz zamykają knajpę - stwierdziła Rukia.

- Przynajmniej było udane przyjęcie... - odpowiedział Renji.

- Tak, ale prawie wszyscy padli z przepicia, a nie ze zmęczenia - wtrącił się Soh kończąc swój ostatni kieliszek.

Godzinę później, pozostali nieupici wraz z napotkanymi Shinigami zanieśli wszystkich gości do swoich siedzib. W czasie odprowadzania Akaikego do baraków 13. Oddziału przez Rukię i Renjiego, rozmawiali o „jutrzejszych" sprawach i terminach. Gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, Soh powiedział:

- Dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie na imprezę, było super!

- Nie ma sprawy. Widzimy się jutro... w sumie jeszcze dziś! - odpowiedział zastępca w dywizji Ukitake, który wraz z Renjim poszli do swoich siedzib w 6. Oddziale.

Adam mocno ziewając poszedł od razu do swojego pokoju, zdjął tam ubrania, wziął szybki prysznic poszedł do łóżka i dość w szybik tempie zasypiając.

- Adam! Możesz mi pomóc z tym przykładem z matmy! Nie mogę go nawet zacząć!

- Ok, ok. Zaraz ci pomogę, tylko daj mi skończyć przepisywać notatki z ostatniego wykładu... - odpowiedział czarnowłosy chłopak przepisując z kartek notatki o prawie Ampera.

Było grudniowe przedpołudnie w kawiarence studenckiej, w której wielu młodych ludzi rozmawiało o różnych sprawach. Za oknem była piękna pogoda, w której nie było ani jednej chmurki, a słońce promieniując rozświetlało leżący od kilku dni śnieg. Przy jednym z stolików siedziała para, która dyskutowała o nauce, będąc mocno skupiona nad swoimi zadaniami. Kiedy chłopak skończył swoją robotę, popatrzył na zadanie, z którym miała problem dziewczyna.

- Zobaczmy... Musisz najpierw wyciągnąć całkę, a późnej zabierasz się za resztę. Już Ci o tym mówiłem.

- Ale wiesz, że jestem tępa z matmy...

- Oj tak... Zawsze muszę ci pomagać, ale masz jakieś usprawiedliwienia...

- Bo mój misiaczek zawsze mi pomoże, kiedy mam trudności z czymkolwiek.

- Jak zawsze, Weronika.

Poznali się dwa lata temu w pierwszym roku akademickim w Politechnice Gdańskiej. Adam był przyjęty na kierunku energetyka, a dziewczyna na informatykę. Było to powolne zapoznanie się, które przerodziło się w miłość. Pierwszy raz spotkali się na basenie, w którym obaj umieli dobrze pływać. Była to atrakcyjna „laseczka" o brunatnych długich włosach, mająca wspaniałą cerę, średni biust oraz zgrabne pośladki. Jej wzrost był niższy od Adama o niecałe 5 centymetrów. Po chwili chłopak spytał się jej:

- A może dać całusa, aby Ci lepiej szło?

- Jak zawsze o mnie dbasz, kochanie - uśmiechnęła się Weronika odwróciwszy się od zeszytu.

Powoli Adam chciał pocałować swoją miłość w usta na jakieś kilka sekund mocno i czule, a gdy prawie osiągnęli wspólny cel, usłyszał dość znajomy głos zatrzymując scenkę:

- Soh! Obudź się w końcu!

Nagle Polak wrócił do swojej rzeczywistości jednocześnie mając rozmazany obraz swojej dawnej jedynej osoby w życiu.

- O kuźwa... Kto to? - spytał się niezadowolony przecierając oczy.

- To ja! No, wychodź już! - zawołała Rukia czekając pod drzwiami pokoju Rzegnicowskiego będący pod innym nazwiskiem.

- Eh... Momencik! - krzyknął jednocześnie przebierając się w ubranie, które leżały na biurku obok stosiku podpisanych dokumentów.

Po chwili odsunął drzwi nie mając odznak kaca, tylko sklejonych powiek, odpowiedział:

- O co biega? Wiesz, że mnie obudziłaś z... - nie dokończył zadania, ponieważ otwierając oczy zobaczył pewną zmianę krzycząc - WOW! A cóż to za design?!

Rukia w ciągu kilkunastu godzin zmieniła się nie do poznania. Skróciła włosy, teraz przypominała chłopaka niż dziewczynę, założyła długi rękawiczki sięgające do łokci, lewy rękaw był wyżej położony niż prawy, na którym była odznaka porucznika.

- Widzę, że jesteś pracowita zarówno w dzień jak i w nocy... - odpowiedział po chwili Soh dokładnie się przyglądając Kuchiki.

- Co ty gadasz? Zrobiłam to dziś rano! Jest już popołudnie.

- Tak? Hehe... Widocznie muszę odreagować się z powodu długich podróży nie mając czasu na sen... - uśmiał się Akaike - A kto Ci polecił tak w jeden dzień zmienić się tak diametralnie?

- W sumie... Kapitan Kuchiki kazał mi zmienić swoje oblicze przekazując te rękawiczki, aby pokazać „arystokrację" wśród wicekapitanów...

- Hmm... Ciekaw jestem jak to będzie wyglądać... A tak po za tym, co Cię tutaj sprowadza?

- Ukitake-taicho kazał mi sprawdzić Twoje umiejętności w celu nadania odpowiedniej rangi wobec tego, co tak naprawdę umiesz.

- Aha. No dobra... To gdzie będzie ten test? - podrapał się po głowie rekrut.

- Zaprowadzę Cię do miejsca, w którym miałam swój pierwszy trening.

Po tym zdaniu kazała Sohowi zabrać kilka rzeczy z magazynu i po chwili wyruszyli z baraków w kierunku zachodnim.

**11. część.**

Kilkanaście minut później, Rukia zaprowadziła Soha pod górę Koifushi w Hokutan - trzecim okręgu zachodniego Rukongai. Kiedy w końcu wicekapitan wypatrzyła miejsce na trening, powiedziała:

- Dobrze. Odłóż tutaj rzeczy.

Mężczyzna zgodnie odłożył dwa drewniane miecze, kilka tablic z celami i jakąś książkę. Po chwili Adam będąc już zniecierpliwiony spytał się:

- Po co musieliśmy to przynieść w tak ładne miejsce? Będziemy ścinać drzewa?

- Oczywiście, że nie głupolu. Ukitake-taicho kazał mi sprawdzić dokładnie Twoje umiejętności bojowe i wtedy zdecyduje o Twojej randze w oddziale.

- Aha. No dobra... A co dokładniej?

- Walkę na miecze, celność, szybkość, uniki i Kidō.

- Eeeee... Kibu? A co to takiego?

- K. I. D. Ō! - przeliterowała zirytowana Rukia - To demoniczne zaklęcia, z których korzystamy do walki. Są ich dwa rodzaje: ofensywne Hadō i defensywne Bakudō.

- Ok, ok... No to można odkreślić do raportu, że na magii się w ogóle nie znam.

- W porządku - schyliła się dziewczyna biorąc drewniane miecze. - Zaczniemy od walki na katany.

Powiedziawszy to rzuciła jedną fałszywą bronią w kierunku Soha, który pewnie chwycił to. Po krótkim przygotowaniu się do testu, wicekapitan dodała jeszcze:

- Zaczniemy powoli, ale z czasem będzie szybciej.

- Dobra. Jestem gotowy, zaczynajmy! - odpowiedział pewnie Akaike.

W ciągu dwóch godzin Kuchiki sprawdzała technikę i siłę uderzeń najpierw na „jej" mieczu a później na ustawionych niedaleko celach. A następnie znów skrzyżowali miecze. Wkrótce w czasie treningu „świeży" mężczyzna spytał się :

- I jak mi idzie?

- Nieźle. Jesteś silniejszy i sprawniejszy niż się spodziewałam - odpowiedziała Rukia będąc lekko zmęczona, która po chwili dodała: - Może zrobiły krótką przerwę?

- No dobra, jak pani sobie życzy! - odpowiedział mając żartobliwy głos Soh.

Usiedli na głazach, które leżały niedaleko nich i w czasie odpoczynku zaczęli się rozglądać na zapierające dech w piersiach okolicę. Adam chcąc zabić ciszę, z zaciekawieniem zapytał się Rukii:

- Tak to w sumie... Czemu tutaj mnie zaprowadziłaś?

- Jak wiesz, tutaj miałam swój pierwszy trening z Kaien-dono.

- Z kim? Nie słyszałem od kapitana nikogo o takim nazwisku...

- Chodzi mi o Shibę Kaiena - był wicekapitanem tego oddziału w czasach, gdy dołączyłam do Gotei 13. Bardzo byliśmy ze sobą związani, pokazał mi jak walczyć i pomógł mi uwolnić sowje Zanpakutō.

- To dzięki niemu mamy aż tak wspaniałe widoki! Proszę przekazać podziękowania za...

- Niestety od nie żyje - wtrąciła się Rukia.

- Oj, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że jest już po drugiej stronie...

- Nic nie szkodzi. Może opowiesz coś o sobie, Sohu?

- No cóż... Od jakiegoś czasu włóczyłem się po okolicy pomagając lub przyglądając się innym osobom - zaczął zmyślać Adam. - Poznałem kilka ciekawych osób, ale któregoś dnia wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego.

- Co takiego? - spytała się z zainteresowaniem dziewczyna.

- Zaskoczyli mnie bandyci i gdy byłem na skraju życia i śmierci, wtedy odezwała się katana, która miałem już od niepamiętnych czasów. Po chwili błysnęło od niego światło zmieniając kształt i...

- Już masz Shikai?! - mocno się zdziwiła Kuchiki.

- E... Ah tak... A ten Shikai to co takiego?

- To uwolnienie Zanpakutō, gdzie poznaje się jego imię... Pokaż go!

- Huh? No dobra...

Soh wstał odsunąwszy się od niej na pewną odległość. Wyjął swoją katanę i wypowiedział komendę:

- Sōsa suru, Nomemori!

Po chwili miecz zmienił swój kształt powodując u Rukii jeszcze większy szok i jednocześnie rozmyślając:

„Ten Soh jest niesamowity! Nie dość, że jest silny, to ma jeszcze Shikai. Kim on..."

Nagle Adam zamachał się swoim mieczem powodując małą falę skierowaną do nieba, która wywołała u dziewczyny pewne wspomnienie. Rukia widząc tą technikę mając wielkie oczy pomyślała:

„Czy to... Niemożliwe!"

Po chwili opuściła głowę będąc lekko załamana. W tym czasie Adam podziwiając swoje dzieło powiedział:

- Co o tym sądzisz, wice... - gdy zauważył obecny stan Rukii szybko spytał się - Czy coś się stało?

- Nie... To nic takiego...

- BZDURA! - krzyknął Soh - Od kiedy zostałem przyłączony do Gotei 13, masz jakieś dziwne, nienaturalne wyrazy twarzy i na pewno coś ukrywasz... Wyrzuć to z siebie i powiedz, co...

Nie dokończył swojej skargi, ponieważ zauważył na policzku Kuchiki spływającą łzę. Od razu uspokoił się jednocześnie mocno się martwiąc o jej stan psychiczny. Po chwili spokojnie powiedział:

- Bardzo przepraszam... Jeżeli nie chcesz tego powiedzieć, to nie mów. Ale któregoś dnia zdecydujesz się to wyjaśnić, to nie powstrzymuj uczuć, bo inaczej inni będą również cierpieć.

Po tych słowach Soh widząc kompletnie przygnębioną dziewczynę początkowo chciał ją pocieszyć, ale zdecydował, że zostawi ją samą, aby pomyślała nad słowami otuchy:

- Jeżeli chcesz być trochę sama, to nie będę Ci przeszkadzał, w porządku?

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, Akaike zabrał sprzęt treningowy i udał się w drogę powrotną . Pięć minut później mężczyzna usłyszał jakiś wrzask i od razu wiedział, że pochodzi od załamanej osoby, która miała jakieś skrywane uczucia.

Gdy doszedł do miejsca docelowego, przypadkowo spotkał swojego kapitana, który widząc Adama zawołał:

- O... witaj Akaike-kun!

- Dzień dobry, taicho. Jak zdrowie?

- W porządku, dziękuję. A gdzie Kuchiki?

- Ehm... Jakby to powiedzieć... chce pobyć sama przez jaki czas.

- A co się stało? - spytał się zdziwiony białowłosy mężczyzna, ale kiedy zobaczył smutek u Soha stwierdził: - O rany, rany. Co się stało?

- A więc... Kiedy wspomniałem, że mam już Shikai i pokazałem jej jedyną mi znaną technikę, wtedy się jakby przejęła...

- Eh... - mocno westchnął Ukitake - Coś jeszcze jej powiedziałeś?

- Tak... Żeby nie ukrywała uczuć i żali...

Mężczyźni mocno przygnębieni sytuacją dziewczyny nie mówili nic przez chwilę. Adam dodał jeszcze:

- Jeśli chodzi o test umiejętność, to jedynie nie znam Kidō...

- W porządku. Zaraz znajdę eksperta od tego i przygotuję miejsce do Twojego treningu. Do tego czasu zapoznaj się z książką, którą teraz trzymasz.

Adam przyglądając się przedmiotowi zauważył, że dotyczy różnych informacji o demonicznej magii - inkantacji, zastosowań i przeznaczenia. Gdy Jōshirō skierował się do wyjścia, na moment zatrzymał się i dodał jeszcze próbując uśmiechnąć się:

- Od teraz jesteś 4. oficerem trzynastego oddziału. Gratuluję!

- Dziękuję - powiedział Soh mając „fałszywy" uśmiech.

Trzy godziny później, Adam czekał niedaleko przyszłego miejsca treningowego przypominającego zagłębienie w ziemi. Po chwili kapitan przyszedł do mężczyzny w towarzystwie drobnej osoby. Była to zastępca kapitana Hirako Shinjiego - Momo Hinamori. Była podobnego wzrostu co Rukia, podobne włosy zawiązane za pomocą materiału w kok. Ukitake po chwili powiedział do swojego oficera:

- Wicekapitan Hinamori jest jedną z najlepszych użytkowników Kidō i z powodu braku zajęć z chęcią zgodziła się Ciebie trenować.

- Ah to Ty, Akaike-kun. Na początku nie wiedziałam, o kogo chodziło, ale mi się teraz przypomniało! - odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem Momo.

- To miło, wicekapitanie. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy dobrze współpracować - powiedział z szacunkiem Soh.

Gdy kapitan 13. Oddziału odszedł chcąc załatwić jakieś sprawy, dwójka od razu wzięła się za trening w używaniu Kidō.

**12. część.**

W ciągu 1,5 miesiąca Adam trenował, aby opanować Kidō dzień w dzień. Początkowo wybuchały często raniąc 4. oficera, ale upór i kilkanaście opakowań bandaży wykonały swoją robotę. Był dość sprawnym użytkownikiem, któremu bardziej pasowało Hadō niż Bakudō. Jedynie co irytowało Soha w czasie uczenia się demonicznej magii było jak cytował: „kretyńskie wierszyki". W przerwie między dniami rozmawiał z Nomemorim, który ujawnił mu, że wystające dwa kolce z Zanpakutō służą właśnie do używania dwóch Kidō wraz z falą, która nazywała się Denki Ikari (Elektryczny Gniew) - numer 32. Ōkasen i 63. Raikōhō. Dowiedział się również, że katana jest typem elektrycznego a pochodzenie jest od jego kierunku w czasach „żywych" i dawną fascynacją prądem. W tym czasie Rukia była mocno przygnębiona i nie odzywała się do Adama z powodu tamtej rozmowy.

Któregoś dnia, Soh trenował technikę walki mieczem nieopodal wodospadu w północnej części Rukongai w trzeciej dzielnicy. Miał zrzuconą górę, aby nie przepocić ubrania, ponieważ reszta kompletów było w pralni. Nagle obok niego usiadł czarny kot bacznie oglądając mężczyznę. Gdy skończył trenować zauważając przybysza mile odpowiedział:

- O... Jaki ładny kotek! Chyba jesteś głodny? Zaraz coś ci dam do zjedzenia.

Odłożył miecz i podszedł do pudełka, w którym było jego drugie śniadanie w postaci sushi z różnymi rybami. Jednak po chwili usłyszał męski głos:

- Najbardziej lubię tuńczyka.

- Kto tu jest? - odwrócił się zdezorientowany Shinigami.

- Tylko ja...

Adam zauważył, że to był głos zwierzęta mocno krzyknął:

- Ga... Ga... GADAJĄCY KOT?!

- Spokojnie... To ja, Yoruichi.

- Ta jasne... Może powiesz, że przyszedł Tom Cruise we własnej osobie huh?

- Sam tego chciałeś.

Nagle z kota zaczęła emitować energia, która wytworzyła mgłę całkowicie go zasłaniając. Soh był lekko zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji. Po chwili zauważył twarz fioletowłosej dziewczyny, która uczyła go dawniej Karakurze.

- No, teraz Ci...

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ zauważył całą postać Yoruichi, która była całkowicie naga. Początkowo był zszokowany nagim korpusem dziewczyny mocno przyglądając się jej. Po oglądnięciu powiedział:

- Wiesz... Teraz wiem, dlaczego masz przydomek „Bogini Prędkości".

- No coś takiego. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która nic nie powiedziała o ubraniach - mocno zdziwiła się dziewczyna widząc lekki uśmieszek Akaike.

- Seryjnie? No to chyba byli idiotami! - uśmiał się mężczyzna. - Jak tu nie polubić taaaaakieeeego ciała!

Po chwili „podziwiania", Soh spytał się:

- A tak poza tym... Co Cię tutaj sprowadza i czy chcesz się przykryć, gdyż dzisiaj jest dość chłodno.

- Nie trzeba. Tak tylko wpadłam sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz. Gdybym chciała, to bym do Ciebie od razu przytuliła.

- Jak widzisz... Jestem Shinigami od półtora miechy i mam się dobrze. Mam status czwartego oficera w 13. Oddziale. SERIO?

- Żart! - uśmiała się Yoruichi.

- Łe... miałem nadzieję... A co u Was słychać?

- Urahara znalazł sposób, aby odzyskać moce Ichigo...

- O, to dobrze - odpowiedział Soh jednocześnie myśląc o Rukii. - W jaki sposób.

- Tworzy specjalną katanę, która będzie miała Reiatsu kilku lub kilkunastu osób, jeżeli Soul Society się zgodzi.

- No pewno, że tak! Przecież sam staruszek od razu awansował mnie na Shinigami, gdy zatłukłem tego klanowicza, to niby czemu miałby się teraz nie zgodzić?

- Dowiesz się już niedługo... Będzie gotowa tak za trzy tygodnie. Wtedy wpadnę do Ciebie, abyśmy mogli porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami.

- No dobra. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy...

- Będę leciała. Na razie! - powiedziała dziewczyna zamieniając się w kota, pobiegła w kierunku krzaków.

Adam powrócił do swojego terminarza trenując technikę wymachiwania mieczem. W pewnym momencie zauważył jakiś błysk światła z jednego drzew.

„Hm... Ktoś tam jest. Jakiś paparazzi..." - pomyślał Shinigami odkładając Zanpakutō.

Po chwili użył Shunpo, aby pojawić się w koronach drzew, z którego zauważył światełko. Zastał tam jednego z członków Onmitsukidō z aparatem w ręku, którego ściągnął poprzez zrzucenie go z drzewa. W czasie drogi na dół opuścił sprzęt, który został przechwycony przez Soha. W czasie, gdy przeglądał galerię ze swoją osobą, spytał się intruza:

- Czyżbyś był moim fanem? Jak chciałeś moje zdjęcie, wystarczyło tylko poprosić. Ale w tej sytuacji pokażę ci, co to znaczy dostać autograf.

W tym momencie zaczął prostować swoje nadgarstki dając do zrozumienia, że niedługo będzie przemoc.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć! Otrzymałem taki rozkaz od mojego kapitana - szybko odpowiedział przestraszony niedoszły szpieg.

- Niech zgadnę... Suì-Fēng-taicho?

- Skąd Pan wie...

- Gdyż jak ją zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, wydawało mi się, że się we mnie zakochała - wtrącił się Soh, dodając: - Powiedz dowódcy, że niedługo wpadnę do niej z wizytą nie wspominając o tym, co tutaj zaszło, jasne?

- Eee...

- JASNE?! - krzyknął Soh robiąc groźną minę.

- Tak! Zrozumiano!

Kiedy niedoświadczony fotograf zniknął z pola widzenia, Polak będąc lekko wkurzony założył górną część uniformu i udał się dość w szybkim tempie udał się w kierunku baraków 2. Oddziału. W czasie „spaceru" rozmyślał, co chce powiedzieć swojej „zakochanej dziewuszce". W tym czasie kapitan podpisując papierkową robotę została poinformowana o jego przybyciu będąc lekko zaskoczona. Zaczęła mocno myśleć o całej tej sytuacji:

„Co On tak bez ostrzeżenia ode mnie? Czyżby wykrył mojego najlepszego szpiega? Nie, to niemożliwe."

Pół godziny później, Soh będąc już niedaleko baraków Tajnych Służb Terenowych przypadkowo spotkał swoją instruktorkę od Kidō. Momo widząc go, pomachała do niego mówiąc:

- O, witaj Akaike-kun! Już chcesz iść na trening?

- Nie, tak jak zwykle za trzy godziny, ponieważ mam pilną sprawę z Suì-Fēng-taicho - odpowiedział nie zatrzymując się na krótką pogawędkę.

Gdy w końcu dotarł przed gabinet przywódcy 2. Oddziału nie mając wcześniej żadnych problemów z odnalezieniem tego, dość pewnie zapukał do drzwi...

**13. część. **

Suì-Fēng usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i mając wzrok skierowany w kartki głośno powiedziała:

- Wejść!

Gdy Akaike wszedł do środka zobaczył ją pracującą przy biurku, a właścicielka widząc go uśmiechając się odpowiedziała:

- A to Ty, Sohu...

- Tak to ja, Suì-Fēng-taicho... albo powinienem powiedzieć wstydliwa Suì-Fēng-taicho - powiedział Adam mając założone ręce.

- Eeee... Słucham?! O czym ty mówisz? - mocno zdziwiła się kapitan.

- Hmm... Od czego by tu zacząć... A tak! Od półtora miesiąca miałem dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Dzisiaj moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły, ponieważ wykryłem TWOJEGO niedoszkolonego fotografa...

Dziewczyna po ostatnich słowach zaklęła pod nosem i nie chcąc się zdemaskować odpowiedziała:

- Mojego? Czemu sądzisz, że należy do mojej jednostki?

- Gdyż pod spodem aparatu jest mały znak twojego oddziału - powiedział pokazując sprzęt, który zabrał po spotkaniu ze szpiegiem.

Dziewczyna nie wypowiadając ani słowa pomyślała:

„Cholera... Ma mnie..."

- Tak więc... - kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Adam. - Po odkryciu stwierdziłem, iż trzeba to w końcu wyjaśnić, ponieważ nienawidzę być podglądany bez potrzeby a zauważyłem, że miałem fotkę prawie każdego dnia od mojego pobytu tutaj!

Po chwili rzucił pod nosem kapitan aparacik i dalej wypowiadał swoje zdanie:

- Gdybyś się spytała o zrobienie mi zdjęć, to bym się z chęcią zgodził!

Soh widząc odwrócony wzrok Suì-Fēng dając znak, że nie ma żadnej obrony na ten temat, kontynuował:

- Mówiąc dalej... Widząc ten stan stwierdziłem, że wysyłasz kogoś do osoby, którą sobie wypatrzyłaś oraz nie umiesz wyrażać uczuć do niej! Chyba jesteś zamknięta w sobie albo wstydzisz się reakcji negatywnej...

Mężczyzna widząc mocno czerwoną dziewczynę będącą na skraju załamania, dodał:

- Mam pieruńsko wnikliwy umysł do takich spraw oraz jestem szczery aż do bólu.

W tej chwili zapadła głucha cisza, że było słychać rozmowy członków 2. Oddziału w sąsiednim pokoju oddalonego o dobre kilka metrów. Adam chcąc raz na zawsze „uciszyć" dziewczynę pomyślał:

„No to moja droga... Czas na moją grę."

Skierował się w kierunku wyjścia i zatrzymując się przy drzwiach powiedział:

- No cóż, gdyby nie było takiej sytuacji, to mogłoby coś zaistnieć, ale widząc taką nierozwiniętą emocjonalnie dziewczynę, to nie będę się Tobą interesował... Żegnam.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z gabinetu odchodząc na kilka kroków rozmyślając:

„No to mam ją z głowy na jakiś czas. Tak było z Weroniką, kiedy mnie zdradziła. Zawsze wracała do mnie z płaczem po dwóch tygodniach po tych słowach. Ta na pewno..."

Nie dokończył swojej myśli, gdyż nagle usłyszał dość zaskakujące słowa Suì-Fēng, która wybiegła z pokoju:

- Poczekaj!

Gdy Soh zwrócił się do niej, zauważył u niej coś innego niż pierwszym razem. To nie była rozpacz, tylko desperacja dokonania jakiejś zmiany. Chłopak był w myślach trochę zakłopotany i nagle usłyszał od niej słowa:

- Może... Spotkalibyśmy się po jednym z moich treningów?

- Ehm... No... jasne... Jutro nie mogę, bo mam zajęty cały harmonogram zajęć. Może pojutrze?

- W porządku... Kończę o siedemnastej... Przyjdziesz?

- No przecież jak mam coś takiego, to zawsze przychodzę.

- Do zobaczenia - powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna wchodząc do swojego pokoju.

- Tak... Do zobaczenia.

Adam poszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju będąc mocno zdziwiony finałem rozmowy. Natomiast w gabinecie, pani kapitan mając głowę na biurku w spośród dokumentów i łzy w oczach, mówiła do siebie w myślach:

„On ma rację... Nigdy nie umiałam wyrażać swoich uczuć do innych. Tłumię to, co chcę powiedzieć do kogoś, komu chcę coś ukazać... Muszę z tym coś zrobić..."

W tym czasie Adam szedł w kierunku swojego pokoju mocno główkując, co będzie dalej:

„O kurna matka... Nie spodziewałem się tego od niej... Ona też ma problemy emocjonalne jak Rukia? Co to za „osobliwe" dziewuszki... w tym świecie?"

Godzinę później od tego wydarzenia, Polak był przed swoim biurkiem mając opartą głowę nie wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi, mężczyzna mocno zareagował, krzycząc do sufitu:

- TO SĄ JAKIEŚ KURNA JAJA!

Gdy zorientował się, że to powiedział, zatkał swoje usta i po chwili ciszy, odpowiedział:

- Kto to?

- Mam wiadomość od Hinamori.

Akaike słysząc te słowa, zorientował się, że należy do swojego wicekapitana, szybko powiedział:

- Proszę wejść!

- To naprawdę krótka...

- Oj tam, oj tam! Nie ładnie jest przekazując informacje zza drzwi. To nie wypada nawet członkowi szlachetnego rodu.

Po tych słowach, Rukia otworzyła drzwi mając przygnębioną minę. Soh widząc w końcu Kuchiki w swoich progach powiedział:

- No, tak lepiej... O co dokładnie chodzi?

- Przechodziłam obok naszych baraków i przypadkowo spotkałam wicekapitana, która miała do Ciebie wiadomość, że nie może dziś być na treningu z powodu nagłego zadania od Hirako-taicho.

Po usłyszeniu całej treści, dziewczyna już chciała wyjść, ale Rzegnicowski pod innym nazwiskiem powiedział:

- Nie uciekaj! To prawie dwa miesiące, odkąd nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą...

- Tak... Wtedy mocno się załamałam...

- Niby czemu? Może powinniśmy porozmawiać, a może wtedy rozwiążę Twoje problemy...

- No dobra - westchnęła, po czym usiadła obok Adama.

Mężczyzna ustawił się naprzeciwko niej w pozycji siedzącej chcąc rozwiązać jej problem zaczął rozmowę prawie jak u psychologa... Soh wpatrując się uważnie na oczy swojej wicekapitan, zapytał się:

- A więc... Moje pytanie brzmi... Co widzisz w Kurosakim Ichigo?

Dziewczyna słysząc to pytanie początkowo była zestresowana, ale po chwili widząc w spojrzeniu Akaike spokój, odpowiedziała:

- Ja... sama nie wiem... Mam jakby z nim więź...

- W jakim sensie? Przyjacielskie czy uczuciowe?

- Sądzę, że to drugie. Kiedyś w Świecie Żywych ktoś także spytał się o to. Wtedy słabo znając Ichigo powiedziałam, że nie... Ale teraz sama nie wiem...

- Aha - powiedział Adam uważnie słuchając „pacjentkę". - To może być jedynie mocna tęsknota...

- Tak myślisz?

- Chyba tak... Ale czy to miłość czy znajomość, to nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział mocno zamyślony mężczyzna.

- W porządku - mocno westchnęła Rukia.

- Na przyszłość pamiętaj... Nie ukrywaj swoich problemów i uczuć, ponieważ wszyscy wokół Ciebie będą się martwić.

- Hai. (Tak)

Gdy skończono „trudną" rozmowę o problemach dziewczyny, Kuchiki zapytała się:

- A to wcześniej, co krzyknąłeś...

- No cóż... Nie wiem czy powinienem o tym mówić...

- Dawaj! Ja ci powiedziałam o sobie, teraz Twoja kolej!

- Ok, ok... - powiedział Soh uciszając lekko zirytowaną dziewczynę i po chwili powiedział dość cicho, aby nikt z zewnątrz nie usłyszał: - Mam wrażenie, że kap... Nie, Suì-Fēng ma jakiś problem emocjonalny albo zakochała się we mnie...

- Niemożliwe - zdziwiła się rozmówczyni. - To z jej powodu tak krzyknąłeś?

- Tak. Zaprosiła mnie do siebie po jej pojutrzejszym treningu. Ale wcześniej, sytuacja była pod moją kontrolą...

- Jak pod kontrolą?

- Najpierw to było zauroczenie, ale dzisiaj wyszło na jaw, że mnie szpiegowała na swój sposób. Poszedłem do niej, aby wyjaśnić tą sprawę „zasiewając" w niej kilka mocnych uwag... No i wtedy, tak to wyszło...

- Hm... Szczerze mówiąc... Nie wiem co powiedzieć...

- A czy na światło dziennie wyjdzie to romansidło... Wtedy będą jakieś konsekwencje? - wtrącił się Soh.

- Nigdy nie było takiej sytuacji, więc nie mam bladego pojęcia - wzruszyła ramionami Kuchiki.

- Eh... Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

- Dobra. Ja muszę lecieć na pewną sprawę... - powiedziała dziewczyna wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Skierowała się w kierunku drzwi a przed wyjściem z pokoju, odwróciła się do Soha mówiąc:

- Dziękuję za zrozumienie i wsparcie.

- Nie ma za co! Jestem do usług, wicekapitanie!

Gdy Rukia wyszła, Adam odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że będzie dobrze z emocjami dziewczyny. Po chwili ponownie wrócił myślami do swojego „problemu" zastanawiając się nad możliwymi scenariuszami.

**14. część. **

Następnego dnia Soh cały dzień trenował wszystkie umiejętności Shinigamich, a wieczorem wraz ze swoim kapitanem odwiedzili Shunsuia na kilka kieliszków sake. Nie wspominał o jego relacjach z „przypadkiem", aby nie wywoływać u nich plotek. W czasie rozmów o róznych sprawach, umysł Adama był kompletnie zabałaganiony przez myśli sprzed wczorajszego dnia. W końcu kolejnego dnia około umówionej godziny spotkania, mężczyzna był już w barakach Tajnych Służb Specjalnych. Miejsce spotkania to park treningowy posiadający kilkanaście różnych celów przypominające drewniane tabliczki mające wielkość człowieka. Kiedy zobaczył z daleka ten plac, zauważył panią taicho, która niszczyła owe rzeczy będąc jedynie w czarnym stroju dowódcy Onmitsukidō a haori leżało niedaleko jednego z krzaków otaczający teren. Po chwili Akaike podniósł kapitańskie nakrycie oraz głośno powiedział:

- Już jestem, Suì-Fēng-taicho.

- O... Punktualny jesteś - odpowiedziała dziewczyna niszcząc przez kopnięcie ostatni cel.

Osoba trenująca była dość mocno przepocona i zmięczona, gdy podchodziła do bohatera. On natomiast nie zwracając uwagi na zapach, gdyż czuł to prawie codziennie mając ubranie w rękach.

- Może założysz swoje haori, gdyż pogoda jest niezbyt ciekawa - powiedział Soh zwracając uwagę na ciemne chmury na niebie.

- Nie trzeba, dziękuję.

- Tak więc... Dokąd teraz się udamy?

- Chodźmy do mojej kwatery a w czasie drogi będziemy rozmawiali o pewnej sprawie.

- Hai... - powiedziawszy to mężczyzna poszedł z dziewczyną w kierunku jej pokoju.

Ich tempo było dość powolne, gdyż inni Shinigami dość szybko poruszali się z powodu możliwego deszczu. Po kilku minutach ciszy, Soh rozpoczął swą drugą pogawędkę psychologiczną:

- A więc... O czym chcesz porozmawiać, kapitanie?

- O tym, co mi ostatnio powiedziałeś na mój temat. I nie musisz zwracać się do mnie oficjalnie.

- Aha... O braku dojrzałości emocjonalnej?

- Tak. Masz rację... Nie umiem okazywać uczuć...

- Bez przesady... Czemu sądzisz, że nie potrafisz tak banalnej rzeczy?

- Jak Ci to powiedzieć... Może okazuję swe uczucia za mocno tylko jednej osobie... - cicho odpowiedziała Suì-Fēng.

- A któż to taki?

- Wcześniejszy kapitan tego oddziału i była głowa rodziny Shihōin - Yoruichi-sama. Pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłam, gdy byłam dzieckiem i wtedy stwierdziłam, że jest boginią...

„No tak... Ona umie do siebie przyciągać" - pomyślał Soh i powiedział: - Nieźle... I to przez nią straciłaś głowę?

- T...tak - dość niepewnie odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Tak naprawdę mój ród od zawsze służył jej klanowi od wieków. Nawet zmienili wtedy moje imię...

- Bez jaj... Aż tak to zaszło to uwielbienie?! - zdziwił się chłopak.

- To nie była moja wina! Tak mnie nazwali, kiedy ona została kapitanem!

- A jak się wtedy nazywałaś, czy tego nawet nie pamiętasz?

- Chwila... Shaoling Fēng...

- Ładne imię...

- Arigatō. Wiesz, nigdy nie powiedziałam swojego prawdziwego imienia...

- Widzisz... Już powoli się odblokowujesz - oświadczył radośnie Adam. - A więc nie umiesz okazywać innym uczuć oprócz niej, gdyż tak Cię naprowadzili w przyszłości, tak?

- Tak - mocno westchnęła kapitan. - Kiedy pierwszy raz Ciebie zobaczyłem początkowo porównywałam do Yoruichi... Ale teraz jesteś zupełnie innym...

Nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ w tym momencie spadł dość mocny deszcz, który w szybkim tempie zmókł jedynie ich. Reszta Shinigami była w środku swoich rezydencji przewidując wcześniej opady.

- Wow! Spadajmy stąd, bo zmokniemy aż do suchej nitki! - krzyknął Adam.

Po krótkim biegu przez rzęsiste opady dotarli do posiadłości Shaoling. Pomimo, że byli na dworzu mniej niż dwie minuty, byli cali mokrzy od stóp do głów.

- No to prysznic mam z głowy - zażartował mężczyzna oglądając na swoje ubranie.

Po chwili zauważył, że dziewczyna (także mokra) mocno trzęsła się ze zimna, ponieważ nie miała na sobie haori. Dodatkowo była po treningu, więc żeby się nie przeziębiła, Soh założył na niej jej płaszcz oraz swoją górną część uniformu. Również przytulił się do niej oraz zaczął rękoma ocierać się o nią, aby Suì-Fēng było ciepło.

- No i jak? Lepiej? Mówiłem, żebyś założyła te nieszczęsne...

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ w tym momencie spojrzał się na wzrok kapitan, w którym dostrzegł zauroczenie. Nie takie co za pierwszym razem, lecz takie jak powinno być - tak jak u dwojga zakochanych ludzi. Pomimo iż Soh nie do końca był nią zainteresowany, ale teraz poczuł mocne bicie serca, które podpowiadało mu, że to ta jedyna (no może nie jedyna, ale co tam). Przez kilka chwili mocno przyglądali się sobie nawzajem badając każdy kawałek twarzy. Mężczyzna chcąc w końcu przerwać te milczenie, spytał się dość zaskakująco:

- Co teraz widzisz w moim spojrzeniu?

- Zainteresowanie,... zrozumienie,... chęć poznania. A Ty? -odpowiedziała dość wolno i ciepło Shaoling.

- Hmm... Ciekawość,... ciepło,... i miłość - powiedział Soh kładząc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

W tym momencie „nowa" para zbliżyła się do siebie całując się długo, namiętnie i bardzo czule. Trwało to trzy minuty jak na zakochanych to dość długo i kiedy odsunęli swoje głowy od siebie zdali sobie sprawę, że są do siebie przeznaczeni. Adam obserwując lekko zarumienioną twarz Suì-Fēng zapytał się:

- Teraz widzisz, jak można żyć inaczej bez tej ważnej rzeczy?

- Hai. I chcę to mocniej utrwalić - powiedziała dziewczyna ponownie całując mężczyznę jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

W trakcie wymieniania płynów kochankowie powoli, kroczek po kroczku zaczęli zagłębiać się w pokój dziewczyny. Po zamknięciu zamka upewniając się, że nikt nie przeszkodzi im, zaczęli powolny rytuał zdejmowania ubrań nie odrywając na chwilę swych ust. Dotykali się w przeróżne miejsca, zarówno w typowe jak i intymne. Nareszcie po rzuceniu w któryś kąt dolnej części bielizny Shaoling, znaleźli się w końcu. Najpierw...

Z powodu tego zdarzenia, reżyser ma dla Was ważny komunikat:

- Jako, iż nasza para robi to co powinni robić, musimy wyrzucić na moment naszego pisarza...

- DLACZEGO?! Przecież to musi się znaleźć w tym rozdziale!

- NIE DYSKUTUJ ZE MNĄ, KURWA! BO WYLECISZ NA ZBITY RYJ! ZROZUMANO?!

- Okej, Okej...

Po przygodzie, kilku zbliżeniach oraz zagrożeniu utraty pracy wszechwidzącego widza (czyli mnie, niestety), Soh i Shaoling byli przytuleni w łóżku, w którym już nie dziewica spała opierając głowę na Sohu, który oglądał sufit jednocześnie głaszcząc ją po czarnych włosach. Osoba nie będąca w objęciach Morfeusza rozmyślała:

„Wygląda na to, że nadal lecę na kobiety zarówno tu i tam... Ciekaw jestem, czy będą jakieś konsekwencje z tego co jej zrobiłem..."

Mężczyzna po chwili skierował swój wzrok na twarz spokojnej i zadowolonej połówki. Zauważył również, że jest już środek nocy i zastanawiał się, czy wyjść z pokoju czy zostać tu aż do rana.

„Hmm... Pójść czy nie pójść, oto jest pytanie... A pier**lić to, najwyżej się o tym dowiedzą... Idę spać."

Po tych słowach już miał zasnąć, ale nagle energicznie Suì-Fēng wstała wskakując na niego i informując go:

- No i jak? Masz ochotę na więcej igraszek?

- O matko jedyna... - przecierał oczy Soh. - Ale jesteś niewyżyta... No dobra, dawaj!

Po chwili chłopak jako pierwszy pocałował dziewczynę rozpoczynając kolejne nocne zabawy, które trwały do białego rana.

**15. część.**

Dwa tygodnie później, kwiecień, Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.

Akon - 3 oficer 12. Oddziału dość leniwie przyglądał się jednemu z monitorów popijając gorącą herbatą. Po chwili radar wykrył jakiś sygnał niedaleko odznaki Zastępczego Shinigami Kurosakiego w postaci czerwonego punktu. Od razu przeanalizował obiekt, wydrukował raport i skierował się do pokoju Kurotsuchiego Mayuriego. Po szybkim spacerku badacz spotkał swojego kapitana, który w tym momencie wychodził z gabinetu. Chcąc go zatrzymać, krzyknął:

- Kurotsuchi-taicho! Proszę zaczekać!

- O co chodzi Akon? Właśnie wychodzę...

- Wykryliśmy pierwszego Zastępczego Shinigami! - szybko powiedział mężczyzna przekazując dokument.

Po krótkim i dokładnym zapoznaniu się z kawałkiem papieru, kapitan powiedział do oficera dość pewnie:

- Śledźcie go i monitorować położenie Kurosakiego!

- Tak jest! - powiedział Akon i skierował się do swojego miejsca pracy.

Mayuri stojąc sam w korytarzu był zanurzony w raporcie i powiedział głośno do siebie mając na twarzy satysfakcję:

- Nareszcie! W końcu rozwiążemy sprawę tego drania! Już niedługo wgłębię się w twoje ciało, Ginjō Kūgo!

W tym samym czasie w sklepie Urahary, sklepikarz wyczuwając, że Ichigo pierwszy raz spotkał się z „tym pierwszym" zwrócił się do Yoruichi, która dość leniwie spała mocno chrapiąc:

- Yoruichi-sama, musisz skontaktować się z Adam-sanem.

- Niby czemu? Ma też uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim? - spytała się mocno ziewając.

- Nie, ależ skąd. Musisz powiadomić go, aby mógł spokojnie poukładać w głowie Rukii.

- W porządku.

Po tych słowach zamieniła się w zwierzaka i skierowała w kierunku wyjścia z sklepiku. W tym czasie Kisuke mocno zastanawiał się nad kolejnym ruchem wobec możliwego dalszego rozwoju sytuacji.

Tymczasem w Seireitei w dzielnicy ze sklepikami z różnorodnymi towarami, Soh spacerował jak normalny Shinigami mając założone ręce za głowę. Dość niedawno kupił zieloną wstążkę, aby w końcu związać swoje długie włosy w koński kok oraz małą tabliczkę na lewym ramieniu, na której był wyryty znak sigma. Nikt poza posiadaczem nie wiedział, co oznacza ten symbol jako element oryginalności wśród wszystkich jednakowych członków Gotei 13. Gdy przyglądał się kolejnym ladom rozmyślał będąc lekko zirytowanym:

„O rany... Cholernie się nudzę, a Shaoling akurat teraz ma spotkanie kapitanów. CZEMU AKURAT TERAZ?! O tej porze bylibyśmy w gorących źródłach, kuźwa!"

Ich relacja była dosłownie wspaniała. Dość często, prawie codziennie spotykali się w różnych miejscach wieczorem. Razem trenowali Hakudę, często rozmawiali o wszelakich sprawach, a czasami dochodziło do „fizycznych" kontaktów. Ale w zachowaniach kapitana 2. Oddziału wobec pozostałych nie zmieniło się, a nawet pogorszyło się w stosunku do swojego wicekapitana Ōmaedę, który dość często ją denerwował za swoje zachowania. Nikt nie wiedział o tajemnym związku, jedynie Rukia jako jedyna wiedziała o parze.

Akaike po chwili spotkał Shunsuia Kyōraku, który był dość zniesmaczony pewną rzeczą.

- Dzień dobry, Kyōraku-san! Co taka skwaśniała mina? Znowu Nanao-chan zakosiła butelkę sake?

- Witaj Soh-kun! W komunikacie Seireitei jest ranking, który mnie mocno zaskoczył...

- Ranking? Niby w czym?

- Zaraz się przekonasz... - powiedział kapelusznik dając chłopakowi czasopismo i odchodząc mając tajemniczy uśmieszek.

Soh przyglądając się gazecie zobaczył na okładce, że chodzi o najprzystojniejszych Shinigami zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn.

„Hm... Ciekaw jestem kto wygrał?" - pomyślał przeglądając kolejne strony komunikatu.

W końcu dotarł do upragnionego dwustronicowego artykułu, w którym najładniejszą dziewczyną jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Widząc to skomentował:

- No tak... Można było się spodziewać, że...

Nie skończył zdania, ponieważ na sąsiedniej stronie była lista z facetami, w którym był numerem jeden wśród przystojniaków. Początkowo zawiesił swój wzrok na imię i nazwisko przy jedynce, ale po chwili mocno wrzasnął tak, że było go słychać w całym Seireitei:

- CO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! CHYBA ŻARTY SOBIE STROICIE!

Kompletnie wkurzony do granic wytrzymałości Soh podszedł do kolesia sprzedającego te nieszczęsne czasopismo i próbując zachować swój spokój spojrzał się na niego dość podejrzliwie.

- Kto wydaje to coś? - wymachiwał gazetą Polak.

- Ehm... 9. Oddział proszę pana - powiedział życzliwie mężczyzna. - Chwila... Czy to Pan jest...

- NIE PRZYPOMINAJ O TYM, JASNE?! - krzyknął Soh tak, że sprzedawca przewrócił się na plecy.

- H... hai - odpowiedział mocno wystraszony Shinigami.

Po tych słowach „największe ciacho" odszedł do niego kierując się do baraków dywizji wydającego czasopismo. Nie zauważył jednak, że po tej awanturze wszyscy poszli do sprzedawcy chcąc się dowiedzieć, czemu tak nawrzeszczał.

Kilka chwil później Adam zbliżał się z każdym krokiem do wydawnictwa oraz coraz głośniej klnąc po drodze. Nagle, gdy skręcił w prawo przypadkowo na kogoś wpadł przewracając go na plecy. Mocno trzymając się za głowę mężczyzna krzyknął ze złości:

- UWAŻAJ GDZIE...

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ okazało się, że przewrócił swojego wicekapitana, na którym leżał będąc w „misjonarskiej pozie". Mocno zaczerwieniony mężczyzna szybko wstał i powiedział:

- Bardzo przepraszam, wicekapitanie Kuchiki!

- TY GŁUPOLU! - krzyknęła Rukia mocno zirytowana. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

- Nie... nie... wiedziałem, że to Ty... Po prostu... jestem mocno wkurzony - jąkał się Soh pomagając dziewczynie przy wstaniu.

- Niby czym?

- Czytałaś ten Komunikat Seireitei?

- Jeszcze nie, właśnie przed chwilą dostałam od Renjiego, który był mocno ubawiony...

- Zaraz Ci pokaże, o co chodzi - powiedział 4. oficer otwierając na stronę z rankingami.

- Niby jak? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Czemu jestem trzecia wśród...

- NIE TO! - wtrącił się Soh. - O TO CHODZI!

W tym momencie chłopak palcem pokazał dziewczynie męski ranking, w którym trzeci był Yumichika, drugi Shunsui a pierwszy właśnie on. Po krótkim wpatrywaniu się na listę, Rukia mocno uśmiechnięta powiedziała:

- No to teraz wiem, czemu Renji śmiał się z pewnej ciekawostki...

- Co ty nie powiesz...

- I po co te nerwy, pięknisiu... Przecież to tylko ranking...

- Że jak mnie nazwałaś? - poszerzył oczy Soh ze zdziwienia. - Nie jestem ładny, zwłaszcza, że mam tą bliznę, huh?!

- To o co ci dokładnie chodzi? - założyła ręce Rukia mając uśmieszek na ustach.

- KTO MNIE WYSTAWIŁ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! Nikt mi nie powiedział, że ktoś mnie ustawia na pokaz piękności!

- Tak to jest... Wszyscy się nudzą i robią różne rzeczy...

- Mogli mnie chociaż poinformować o istnieniu takich rzeczy... Generalnie jestem o to wkurwiony do potęgi n-tej.

Po kilku głębokich oddechach po oddaniu wszystkich żali do tej sytuacji, przystojniak mając uśmiech zażartował sobie:

- No to teraz będę na fali popularności... To po kilku miesiącach nikogo nie znając... To się nazywa SKOK.

- No... Przynajmniej przyniesiesz trochę świeżości w naszym oddziale - uśmiechnęła się Kuchiki.

- Zmieniając temat... Co u Ciebie?

I tu właśnie od tego momentu zdarzą się, takie rzeczy, które zdecydują o losie naszych postaci.

**16. część.**

Trwa rozmowa naszych bohaterów.

- Niezbyt dobrze - zasmuciła się dziewczyna. - Kazali mi śledzić Ichigo z powodu możliwego kontaktowania się z wrogiem.

- Huh? Niby z kim? - zdziwił się chłopak zmieniając intonację głosu.

- Tak naprawdę chodzi o uciekiniera, który był pierwszym Zastępczym Shinigami. Kūgo Ginjō.

- A co on takiego przeskrobał, że jest „niby" naszym wrogiem?

- Podobno zabił wiele osób z Seireitei, ale nie udzielili mi żadnych informacji o nim.

- Hmm... Czego on chce od Twojego kolegi, który nie ma mocy...

- E... To trzeba ustalić - dość nerwowo zareagowała Rukia słysząc te słowa.

- Tiaa... Na pewno będą kłopoty - powiedział Soh i widząc wyraz twarzy dziewczyny szybko dodał. - Da sobie radę. Jeżeli dokopał temu Aizenowi, to przecież z nim sobie poradzi z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Hai. Masz rację... Ichigo nie jest tym typem człowieka, który wszedłby we współpracę z nieprzyjacielem. Już troszkę się uspokoiłam.

- Widzisz! Jak chcesz, to potrafisz! Idę do siebie, do zobaczenia!

- Cześć! - powiedziała dziewczyna udając się w kierunku 12. Oddziału, aby uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje.

Po pożegnaniu się, Soh (lub Adam) chcąc zabić czas poszedł do swojej siedziby puszczając w niepamięć ten nieszczęsny artykuł.

„Porozmawiam sobie z Nomemorim" - pomyślał Shinigami dochodząc do baraków swojego oddziału.

Gdy znalazł się na miejscu, które nie zmieniło się wcale. Jedynie na biurku był lekki bałagan - leżały stosy przeróżnych dokumentów, papierzysk, katana miała miejsce na obrzeżach mebla. Wśród tych rzeczy leżała również dość gruba książka, którą mężczyzna prowadził w niej zapiski, malunki oraz od niedawna przeróżne cytaty. Adam widząc niedokończoną linijkę, przychylił się nad nią, wziął pióro i dokończył fragment kolejnego wersu. Brzmiał on po skończeniu:

„Wyszliśmy głębin, aby pomóc i zrozumieć, a nie zabijać. To zajmuje wiele istnień, aż nam się uda, aby wyczyścić się z długów z wielu, wielu setek lat."

Sohowi takie pisanie zaczęło inspirować od kilku dni i miał już sześć takich myśli filozoficznych. Po chwili wziął swoją katanę i po zajęciu odpowiedniego miejsca, wszedł do „siebie". Od razu zobaczył ucieleśnioną formę Zanpakutō, który przyglądał się jednemu z obrazów wiszących w dużym pomieszczeniu.

- Witaj, Adamie - odpowiedział Nomemori zwróciwszy swój wzrok na swoim partnerze.

- Hejka! Co oglądasz?

- Szczególną chwilę z Twojego życia - powiedziawszy to, odsunął się od portretu, który przedstawiał pierwszy pocałunek z Suì-Fēng widziany z boku a obramowanie było ozłocone.

- Niby czemu jest wyjątkowe? - spytał się Rzegnicowski przyglądając się scenie.

- Gdyż połączyłeś się z nią ciałem i duszą.

- Ciałem to kilka razy... - uśmiał się Polak. - W jakim sensie duchowo?

- To dzięki Tobie została skruszona skamieniała bariera emocjonalna.

- O... Skąd o tym wiesz? - zdziwił się chłopak.

- Kiedy złączyłeś się ze swoją wybranką, ja spotkałem się z jej duszą Zanpakutō i wymieniliśmy się kilkoma informacjami.

- Eeee... jakimi? Z mojego prawdziwego życia? - zaniepokoił się Adam.

- Nie... Swoim imieniem, charakterem oraz zawarliśmy więź.

- Więź? Niby jaką?

- Ja z Suzumebachim stworzyliśmy pakt przypominającą niewidzialne, duchowe połączenie, które jest widoczne i wyczuwalne tylko przez Was.

- Aha... I co to niby daję i czy da się to zerwać?

- Zerwać? - zdziwił się Nomemori widząc zdenerwowanie u Adama. - Raz założona jest niezniszczalna i trwa aż do końca życia.

- Hmm... Czy jest jakiś haczyk w tym?

- Mogą istnieć kilka takich paktów, które wzmacniają pokrewieństwo duchowe. Bezpieczna liczba to trzy, ale kiedy zostanie zawiązana kolejna, moce mogą się zdestabilizować i zniszczyć „krewnych".

- Brzmi groźnie... W jaki sposób się tworzą?

- Przez wyznanie prawdziwej miłości jak Wy dwa tygodnie temu lub poprzez przekazanie mocy Shinigami przebijając serce.

- Eeeee... To mam uważać ze łóżkowymi sprawami? - cicho spytał się chłopak słysząc poważne słowa katany.

- Miłość tworzy tylko jedną więź, więc się nie martw o zabawy - odpowiedział rozbawiony Nomemori, ale szybko zmienił ton głosu w czasie kontynuacji wypowiedzi.

- Ale przekaz może zawierać nieograniczoną ich ilość, dodatkowo one kumulują się ze sobą wzajemnie.

- Hmmm... A dokładnie?

- Gdy jedna osoba przebija serce Zanpakutō drugiej osoby zawiera się owy pakt. Działa to na odwrót, wtedy będzie druga.

- Niech zgadnę... Odkryłeś to w czasie swoich rozmów? - spytał się po dłuższej chwili Adam chcąc zrozumieć pojęcie tych linii duchowych.

- Masz rację. Wtedy, gdy osiągnęliście wspólny cel nie mając o tym pojęcia - powiedział dość tajemniczo Nomemori.

- OK... Fajnie się gadało i dzięki za ciekawą informację... Do widzenia!

- Do zobaczenia.

Po całej akcji związanej z tworzeniem rozdziału w trakcie wychodzenia z wewnętrznego świata, katana będąc sama mając dość ciepły głos, powiedział do siebie:

- Może powinienem wspomnieć o... Nie dowie się, prędzej czy później. Będę musiał pomyśleć nad ustrojeniem tej chwili.

Po tych słowach wrócić do zwiedzania obrazów zawierające przeróżne sceny zarówno z życia ziemskiego jak i duchowego swojego pana. Tymczasem Adam umysłowo był już w Soul Society oraz miał dość zdziwioną minę z powodu dziwnego zdania wypowiedzianego przez Nomemoriego.

„Osiągnęliście wspólny cel? O co mu w ogóle chodziło?" - zastanawiał się chłopak.

Nagle pojawił się nad nim Renji, który bez ostrzeżenia wszedł do jego pokoju i od razu zapytał się go:

- Co tam u ciebie?

- WOW! Nie strasz tak! - podskoczył Soh.

- Nie chciałem, ale naprawdę masz fajne miny jak jesteś mocno zaskoczony - uśmiał się wicekapitan 6. Oddziału.

- Serio? Zawsze tak zaskakujesz innych?

- Nie. Wpadłem, aby zaprosić Cię na małe spotkanie.

- Chętnie... A to z jakiej okazji?

- No cóż... Nie chcę zdradzać... - nie dokończył zdania, gdyż zauważył dość poważną minę Akaikego i dokończył swoją wypowiedź. - To z Twojej okazji...

- Huh? Urodziny mam dopiero w sierpniu... - wtrącił się oficer.

- To z okazji dzisiejszego artykułu... Pewne dwie znane ci osoby założyły się, że Ty będziesz na pierwszym miejscu... No i ten, który przegrał organizuje takie małą imprezę...

Nastąpiła głucha cisza, gdzie zdezorientowany Polak słysząc ponownie o porąbanym artykule początkowo próbował powstrzymać swój wybuch, ale napięcie nie wytrzymało.

- ŻE KURWA NIBY JAK?! KTO ROBI ZE MNIE TAKIE JAJA OD RANA?! - wrzasnął na zaskoczonego Renjiego.

- E... Ale...

- ŻADNYCH ALE! ZAPROWADŹ DO TYCH GAMONI! NIENAWIDZĘ TAKICH SUPRESIKÓW!

Po tej gwałtownej sytuacji dwójka skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia z baraków 13. Oddziału, aby wyjaśnić sprawę „rankingu przystojniaków". Reszta członków tejże oddziału widząc rozwścieczonego Soha odsuwała się od niego, aby nie oberwać od niego za tajemne głosowanie na najładniejszego członka w Seireitei.

**17. część.**

Dwa dni później, Soh był w swojej rezydencji zapisując coś w swojej książce. W owym pamiętniku było też wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji z ankietą, w której okazało się, że w czasie zebrania wicekapitanów było obstawianie o miano najładniejszego, gdzie o dziwo on sam był u każdego z nich na pierwszym miejscu. Pomimo swej wściekłości, Adam szybko puścił to w niepamięć i przestał się tym przejmować. Po chwili ni stąd, ni z owąd usłyszał dość znajomy, męski głos:

- Hejka! Masz chwilę?

Shinigami zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku drzwi, w których zauważył czarnego kota i odpowiedział:

- Cześć, Yoruichi! Co Cie tutaj sprowadza?

- Mam kilka informacji ze Świata Żywych dotyczących Ichigo.

- Czyli? - z zainteresowaniem spytał się Soh.

- Urahara już może przywrócić jego moce.

- To wspaniałe nowiny...

- I jeszcze jest sprawa z Rukią. Muszę z nią porozmawiać - wtrąciła się dość szybko dziewczyna w zwierzęcej formie.

- Aha... Niech zgadnę. Ichigo spotkał się z tamtym gościem?

- Zgadza się. I chcę, abyś razem ze mną z nią omówili kilka spraw.

- No dobra. Daj mi chwilę. Ostatnio Kuchiki jest mocno podenerwowana tą sytuacją - powiedział Adam wychodząc z swojej rezydencji.

Mężczyzna od razu skierował się do gabinetu Ukitake, aby spytać się o ewentualnym położeniu dziewczyny. Po chwili zapukał do drzwi i spytał się:

- Ukitake-taicho! Czy Pan tam jest?

- Hai... - odpowiedział mocno kaszląc - Proszę wejść!

- Ja tylko na chwilę - powiedział Soh wchodząc do gabinetu. - Czy nie widział Pan naszej wicekapitan? Mam do niej pewną sprawę.

- Powinna tu za moment być. A o co chodzi?

- O Ichigo... A tak przy okazji, jak zdrowie?

- Ach tak... bywało lepiej...

Po chwili do dwójki dołączyła Rukia, która miała dla kapitana raport i przypadkowo słysząc końcówkę rozmowy spytała się Akaike:

- O co chodzi?

- A... Tu jesteś! Wszędzie Cie szukałem! - odwrócił się Adam - Musimy pilnie porozmawiać o pewnej sprawie.

- Ale ja muszę przekazać dokument...

- Nie musisz tego teraz przekazywać - wtrącił się kapitan zauważając intencję 4. porucznika.

Po tej rozmowie, Soh zaprowadził lekko zakłopotaną Rukię do swojego pokoju. W tym czasie Jōshirō usłyszawszy o tej sytuacji z Ichigo pomyślał:

„Chyba będziemy mieli długo niewidzianego gościa..."

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku pomieszczenia, Adam głośno powiedział:

- Już ją przyprowadziłem! Gdzie się podziewasz?

- Chwila! Do kogo Ty to mówisz? - zdziwiła się bardziej wicekapitan - Co to ma...

- Momencik! Przebieram się w Twojej łazience! - odpowiedziała Sohowi postać.

- Huh?! Dlaczego musiałaś się zmieniać akurat w TEJ CHWILI?! - oburzył się Adam.

- Oj tam, oj tam... To tylko szczegóły! - powiedziała kobieta wychodząc z łazienki.

- Yoruichi-san... - powiedziała dość mocno zaskoczona Rukia wpatrując się w niespodziewanego gościa.

- Jak się masz?

- Ja... eh... SKĄD TY JĄ ZNASZ?! - krzyknęła głośno na Soha czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- No co? Przecież Ci mówiłem, że byłem podróżnikiem i znam wiele osób! Między innymi Yoruichi... - zirytował się mężczyzna.

- To prawda... - odpowiedziała ciemnoskóra piękność. - Mam dla Ciebie kilka informacji.

- Tak?

- Urahara już wie, jak przywrócić Ichigo moce Shinigami...

Po tych słowach, Kuchiki „zawiesiła się" i nie mogła nic powiedzieć z powodu buzujących w niej emocji dotyczących Kurosakiego. W tym czasie zapadła głucha cisza taka, że można było usłyszeć szum muchy, która latała z dużą szybkością po całym pomieszczeniu. Natomiast dwójka widząc reakcję, zastanawiała się nad kolejnymi krokami dotyczącymi zachowaniem Rukii. Adam chcąc w końcu przerwać ciszę, spytał się z zaciekawieniem:

- A co będzie potrzebne do tego planu?

- Reiatsu wszystkich znajomych Ichigo - powiedziała szybko Shihōin.

- Czyli ja odpadam... Nie znam go osobiście, więc nie muszę przekazywać części swojej mocy.

- A dodatkowo Kisuke ma dzisiaj przybyć do Soul Society, aby poprosić Głównodowodzącego, aby pomogli w sprawie mocy Kurosakiego.

- Aha... Mam nadzieję, że się uda... - po chwili spytał się Kuchiki. - Rukia... Czy wszystko w porządku?

Nie powiedziała nic oprócz jednego słowa, które było ledwo słyszalne dla pozostałej dwójki:

- I... chi... go...

W tym samym czasie, przy bramie Senkaimon, grupa Shinigami pod rozkazami Abaraia pilnowała wejścia, gdy nagle portal sam się otworzył lekko ich zaskakując. Renji widząc to powiedział do wszystkich:

- Uwaga! Nieautoryzowane wejście! Bądźcie czujni...

Po chwili pojawiła się przed nim postać, która była mu bardzo znana i mocno zszokowany wicekapitan 6. Oddziału chciał powiedzieć jego imię, ale gość szybko powiedział:

- Nie teraz na pogaduszki. Muszę się zobaczyć ze wszystkimi kapitanami. To poważna sprawa, która może zagrozić Wam jak i Nam...

- Hai... - odpowiedział zmieszany czerwono włosy i zwrócił się do pozostałych. - W TEJ CHWILI WEZWAĆ WSZYSTKICH KAPITANÓW DO KWATERY 1. ODDZIAŁU!

- Tak jest! - powiedzieli Shinigami kierując się do każdego członka przedstawicieli Gotei 13.

- Oho. Już jest... - powiedziała Yoruichi.

- Urahara? - spytał się Adam.

- Hai...

- Czyli że... - spytała się w końcu Rukia, która w końcu odwiesiła się z powodu długi rozmyśleń nad starym przyjacielem.

- To oczywiste... Niedługo będzie mógł nosić swoje Zanpakutō po tych siedemnastu miesiącach...

- I się z nim spotkasz... - dodała fioletowłosa.

- Powinnaś się z nim spotkać bez względu czy jesteś tylko przyjacielem czy kimś więcej...

- Nie wiem czy ja... no... - nie mogła spleść zdania Rukia.

- Spokojnie... Ważne jest to, że jesteście bardzo bliscy i powinniście się zobaczyć po takim czasie, bo inaczej smutek będzie Cię zżerał przez długi czas.

- Inaczej Ichigo może być w niebezpieczeństwie - powiedziała Yoruichi. - Jeśli się zawahasz, może on już nigdy więcej Ciebie nie zobaczy...

Adam dość mocno się zdziwił na słowa Yoruichi, która chciała w końcu przełamać niepewność młodej dziewczyny, która w końcu pewnie odpowiedziała:

- Hai. Najwyższy czas, aby pomóc Ichigo i spotkać się z nim.

Po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju w kierunku kapitana zostawiając dwójkę z uśmiechniętymi twarzami.

**18. część. **

Dzień odzyskania mocy Kurosakiego. W tym czasie Soh razem z kapitanem Ukitake przyglądają się temu wydarzeniu z Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Dzięki wpływom kapitana, oficer mógł bez problemu wejść na teren 12. Oddziału, w którym Kurotsuchi niezbyt chętnie przyjmował kogoś z poza swojej dywizji. Tak więc, dwójka przesiadywała przed ekranem monitora, gdzie oglądają akurat moment odebrania Fullbringu Ichigo. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna widząc to powiedział do Akaikego:

- Oho. Zaraz się zacznie...

- Hai... Ciekaw jestem, jak zareaguje na powrót? - odpowiedział zamyślony chłopak.

- Musimy tylko czekać.

Nastąpiła w tym momencie krótka cisza, która została przerwana przez płacz rudowłosego chłopaka z powodu obecnego stanu w Świecie Żywych.

- Kapitanie... Mam takie pytanie.

- Słucham?

- Dlaczego chcieliście wyeliminować Kurosakiego, kiedy daliście mu odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami? Z powodu tego typka? - powiedział Adam pokazując palcem na Kūgo.

- No cóż... - mocno zawiesił się Jōshirō. - Początkowo chcieliśmy go pozostawić przy życiu, aby wykryć Ginjō. Ale ten chłopak tak pomógł nam w walce z Aizenem, że teraz zabicie go byłoby największym błędem w historii Seireitei.

W tym momencie Soh przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Yoruichi zaraz po wyjściu Rukii z pokoju chłopaka.

- Soh, jest jeszcze jeden powód, aby odzyskać moce Ichigo...

- Tak? - spytał się trochę zaskoczony Akaike.

- Istnieje możliwość, że Gotei 13 ma zamiar wyeliminować dwóch Zastępczych Shinigami...

- ŻE JAK?! To znaczy, że chcą zabić Ichigo i tamtego gościa?!

- Początkowo oni mieli takie plany, ale to mało prawdopodobne...

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację Yoruichi... - odpowiedział lekko zasmucony chłopak. - Wtedy Rukia nigdy by im nie wybaczyła...

- Nie sądzisz kapitanie Ukitake, że to lekka przesadza wysyłać do Karakury aż trzech kapitanów i dodatkowo dwóch wicekapitanów?

- Powiem tak, Soh-kun. Na pewno będzie walka z innymi członkami X...cution? Dobrze mówię?

- A bo ja wiem... Brzmiąco chyba dobrze...

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż w tej chwili dwójka zauważyła na ekranie, że Kurosaki w tym momencie został przebity kataną z Reiatsu wszystkich ważnych członków Gotei 13. Kapitana 13. Oddziału ani na moment nie poruszyło, w przeciwieństwie do Adama, który w tym momencie mając lekko przerażoną minę pomyślał:

„O kurna... Nie sądziłem, że to tak to będzie wyglądać..."

W tej samej chwili usłyszał od Ukitake wypowiedź na obecną chwilę:

- Idealnie w to miejsce... Za chwilkę Ichigo znów będzie widział istoty duchowe...

- Tak... Jak na razie ma chyba pretensje do Urahary i ojca - odpowiedział Sohi wskazując na dwójkę stojącą za chłopakiem.

Po chwili z katany zaczęła wydzielać się energia, która spowodowała ogromny wybuch w postaci mini tornada, wywołując u dwójki oglądających lekkie zaskoczenie. Kilkanaście sekund później ujawnił się Ichigo ubrany w czarne kimono, trzymający w prawej dłoni olbrzymi miecz przypominający tasak, a w niektórych miejscach ujawniły się czarne tatuaże. Po krótkich oględzinach, kapitan mając w głosie krzty zaskoczenia skomentował:

- Nie spodziewałem się, że jego wygląd przez te 17 miesięcy się zmieni tak drastycznie...

- A ja nie sądziłem, że jego Shikai jest AŻ TAK WIELKI! - powiedział Soh zwracając uwagę na Zanpakutō. - Teraz zobaczymy jak teraz zareaguje Rukia na Ichigo po tym fakcie...

- Hmm... Coś sugerujesz?

- W sumie trochę pomagałem naszej wicekapitan psychicznie, aby...

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż w tym momencie dziewczyna z całą siłą kopnęła chłopaka na pewną odległość będąc mocno wkurzona. Ichigo po tym przez chwilę leżał na ziemi mając zaczerwieniony policzek.

- O RZESZ TY! - otworzył usta Soh... - Takiej koncepcji się nie spodziewałem... I nie wiem, do czego to miało być...

- Może dlatego, że nie masz założonych słuchawek na uszach? - powiedział Ukitake pokazując palcem na prawe ucho, gdzie był aparat podłączony do monitora.

- Jakoś nie pasują mi taka miniaturyzacja zwykłych głośników... A co ona powiedziała?

- Że się nie spodziewała, że Ichigo jest taką beksą...

- Wow... Nieźle, seryjnie... Myślałem, że się chociaż przytulą...

- A zamiast tego był wysiłek fizyczny.

- Tak... Na wytrzymałość - uśmiał się oficer.

W tym momencie do dwójki oglądających doszedł Kyōraku, który trzymając w lewej dłoni miskę sake powiedział:

- Witajcie! Jak się trzymają się sprawy?

- O... Właśnie Ichigo odzyskał moce Shinigami - odpowiedział jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- A do tego dostał na dzień dobry kopniaka od Kuchiki za bycie beksą - dodał Akaike odwracając się do drugiego kapitana.

- Huh... Rukia-chan aż tak potraktowała Ichigo-kuna? - zdziwił się Shunsui przyglądając się scenie na ekranie.

- Początki są zawsze trudne... Nawet jeśli wcześniej się zapoznali.

- Dobra. Przyniosę zaraz krzesło i będę z Wami oglądał.

- A kapitan Kurotsuchi?

- Przecież wiesz, że My zawsze mamy jakąś sprawę do niego i bez względu na sytuację Nas wpuszcza - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Jōshirō.

- Fajnie... To się nazywa uprzejmość do niektórych... - powiedział zaskoczony Soh.

Minęło około pół godziny. Do tego czasu niezbyt dużo widzieli z powodu czarnych pomieszczeń, w których byli rozdzieleni wrogowie i przyjaciele. W obecnej chwili ostatni zaczął się rozpadać ujawniając Ichigo ukazując swoje odświeżone Bankai. Trójka widząc to była lekko zaskoczona zmianą wyglądu i po chwili Kyōraku kończąc pić alkohol stwierdził:

- Nie sądziłem, że nasze Reiatsu może zmienić wygląd Ichigo-kuna...

- Ale tak czy siak, jego właściwości nie zmieniły się... - odpowiedział Adam.

- Na to wygląda... - powiedział Ukitake bacznie przyglądając się czarnej katanie Kurosakiego.

Jakiś czas później w czasie ostatecznej walki dwóch Zastępczych Shinigami, Adam będąc mocno zaintrygowany mocami Ginjō spytał się dwójki:

- Ten gość... W jaki sposób został tym pierwszym?

Po krótkiej ciszy od strony kapitanów, jako pierwszy odezwał się Ukitake:

- Jak zapewnie wiesz, to ja opracowałem tak zwane odznaki Zastępczych Shinigami, dzięki którym mogliśmy ich monitorować. Ale jakieś 30-40 lat temu, on zniknął wywołując małą awanturę w Soul Society.

- Huh? Ja słyszałem, że on podobno zabił wielu Bogów Śmierci...

- W sumie to też, ale jest inny powód, o którym wiedzą tylko czterech kapitanów, w tym ja i Kyōraku.

- I pewnie jestem niskim rangą, żeby...

- W sumie komu to zaszkodzi powiedzieć o tym incydencie? - wtrącił się Shunsui zwracając się do kolegi.

- Eh... Chyba nikt nas nie podsłuchuje... - odpowiedział Jōshiró.

- To jest jeszcze inny powód?

- Tak... Cała ta awantura jest związana z Hollowem...

- Że niby jak? Przez takiego...

- Nie takiego zwykłego. My go nazwaliśmy Pierwotnym Hollowem - odpowiedział poważnie Kyōraku.

Po tych słowach nastąpiła głucha cisza, gdzie Akaike był mocno zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. A w tym czasie Ichigo pokonuje Ginjō, który po chwili padł martwy na ziemię mając dużą ranę ciętą na ciele.

**19. część.**

Dalszy ciąg rozmowy w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.

- E... Co... proszę? Jaki niby Pierwotny Hollow? - mocno zająknął się Soh.

- To co usłyszałeś od Kyōraku. Prawdziwym powodem dziwnego zachowania Ginjō jest właśnie on - odpowiedział poważnie Ukitake.

- Eh... To była naprawdę dziwna sytuacja - poprawił swój słomiany kapelusz kapitan 8. Oddziału.

- To znaczy? - spytał się z zainteresowaniem oficer.

- Pierwszy Zastępczy Shinigami był wśród jednym z wielu, którzy poszukiwali tego „unikatu" i go znaleźli... Ale...

- Coś się wtedy stało?

- Nagle Kūgo zwariował, kiedy spotkał się z nim w cztery oczy i zaczął nienawidzić Shinigamich poprzez zabijając ich...

- I tego dnia owy Hollow od tamtej chwili pojawił się tylko raz. Chyba już prawie rok minął... - wtrącił się Jōshirō.

- Hm... A jak on chociaż wygląda? Tak jak inne czy nie?

- Rozmiarowo to może ma z 3 metry wysokości czyli nie jest tak monstrualny jak niektóre potwory. Jest cały szary bez żadnych dodatków, wielkie szpony na czterech ramionach, potężną paszczę. A najistotniejszą jego cechą jest brak dziury...

- O... a jakieś unikalne moce czy coś?

- Pewnie manipulowanie myślami sądząc po sytuacji z Kūgo, ale nic o mocach nie wiemy...

W tym momencie do trójki mężczyzn dołącza 3. oficer 12. Oddziału Akon, który przerwał ich rozmowę:

- Przepraszam, ale chciałem poinformować, że wicekapitan Abarai zabiera ciało pierwszego Zastępczego...

- Już?! - zdziwił się kapitan 13. Oddziału odwracając się do monitora, gdzie faktycznie w Karakurze było już po wszystkim.

- No to co? Zwijamy się, nie? - powiedział dość charakterystycznym głosem Kyōraku.

- Tak... Mam dość ciemnych pomieszczeń - stwierdził Soh wyciągając ręce do góry. - Czy Wy w ogóle rozważaliście wstawienie tu okien?

- To nie ja budowałem, więc nie miej do mnie pretensji... Też miałem z tym problemy, ale się do tego przyzwyczaiłem - odpowiedział Akon.

- Hmm... Akurat. Na pewno to Ci nie pasuje, ale nie będziemy się kłócić o niewiadomo co...

Po tych słowach dwójka kapitanów i Akaike wyszli z budynku Instytutu i skierowali się do bramy Senkaimon, z którego ma dojść ciało pokonanego przeciwnika. Kilkanaście minut później dotarli na miejsce, gdzie akurat w tej chwili doszli wszyscy. Soh widząc jednak brak Rukii spytał się:

- A gdzie wicekapitan Kuchiki?

- Została z Ichigo, żeby obserwować stan przyjaciół i jednego z Fullbringerów - odpowiedział Renji mającego na plecach ciało Kūgo.

- Chyba nie było żadnych komplikacji... - Adam nie dokończył zdania, gdyż w tym momencie spojrzał się na kapitana Kuchiki, który jako jedyny mocno ucierpiał.

- Widzę, że Byakuya miał chyba najgorszego przeciwnika - stwierdził Ukitake.

- Czy Ty sugerujesz, że te rany są dla mnie poważne? - powiedział poważnie czarnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Po prostu dostałeś tęgie lanie i to mnie mocno wkurza... Czemu zawsze to Tobie trafiają się lepsi a mnie jakieś słabiaki?! - mocno zirytował się Kenpachi słysząc wypowiedź „kolegi".

- To bez znaczenia, jakie masz obrażenia. Liczy się tylko to, że przeciwnicy zostali pokonani. To wszystko.

Po tych słowach bez zwracania uwagi na innych skierował się do swojej kwatery w barakach 6. Oddziału. Obserwując to zachowanie, kapitan w różowym kimono stwierdził:

- I pomyśleć, że Byakuya był takim niewyżytym szkrabem...

- Psss... I tak dla mnie pobyt w Świecie Żywych był kurewsko nudny... Nawet się nie rozkręciłem - odpowiedział Zaraki.

- Po prostu za szybko męczysz wrogów, Ken-chan! - powiedziała Yachiru wyskakując zza pleców kapitana 11. Oddziału.

- To było właśnie wolne... Bardziej już nie wytrzymuję!

„Niepohamowana wola walki... To się nazywa brak wstrzemięźliwości" - pomyślał Soh obserwując Shinigamiego mającego tępe Zanpakutō.

- Hej Kizuato-nii! - zwróciła się do oficera Kusajishi.

- Huh? Słucham? (Kizuato oznacza bliznę) - zdziwił się wypowiedzią Adam.

- O rany mam dość! - wtrącił się Renji położywszy truchło na ziemi. - Niech ktoś wezwie kogoś do noszenia tego drania.

- Pomogę ci.

Po tych słowach, Soh podszedł do ciała Ginjō, które miało na klatce piersiowej dużą ranę ciętą przez Ichigo. Miał już złapać za ramię, gdy nagle wyczuł coś dziwnego i usłyszał w głosie czyjś podwójny głos:

- Część mnie tu zagościła... Masz ciekawe wnętrze... Będziesz miał pożytek...

Adam na te słowa lekko odsunął się od ciała wywołując u pozostałych lekkie zdziwienie zaistniałą sytuacją. Po chwili Ukitake zaniepokojony spytał się swojego 4. porucznika:

- Nic Ci nie jest, Sohu?

- W porządku, taicho... Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie przypływ energii Ichigo wydobywający się z rany...

- Może po prostu pierwszy raz się z tym spotkałeś... Ichigo ma wielką moc...

- Nie dość, że energia porównywalna do kapitańskiej to jeszcze taka intensywna... - zmyślił chłopak nie chcąc się zdemaskować.

Dość niechętnie pomógł Abaraiemu nieść ciało do IRBiSu, które co chwilę wysyłało w kierunku Soha dziwne wiadomości:

- ... poznajmy się... bliżej... I tak... ie... oznam...

„Co jest do licha? Nomemori się odzywa? Nie... On nie ma podwójnego głosu i takiego mrocznego..."

Kiedy w końcu dostarczyli przesyłkę na miejsce wywołując u Mayuriego wielki ubaw, szybko pożegnał się z Renjim i szybkim krokiem skierował się do swojej siedziby mając mieszane uczucia związane z dziwną sytuacją. Po dotarciu do swojej siedziby, Soh miał już wejść do wewnętrznego świata o zaistniałą sytuację, zauważył na biurku obok książki jakąś karteczkę z inicjałami U.K. Od razu bez zastanowienia otworzył liścik, w którym było napisane:

„Witaj Akaike-san! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Mam do Ciebie pewną sprawę. Przewidując, że Kurosaki-san wróci do SS po ciało Ginjō Kūga, będziesz musiał się z nim zmierzyć, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim porządku. Nie musisz się męczyć z przekonywaniem go, gdyż już to zrobiłem. Po skończonej walce wpadnie do Ciebie Yoruichi-san, aby zanotować jakieś uwagi. Pozdrowienia i powodzenia, Urahara. P.S. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości, kartka ulegnie samozniszczeniu."

Nagle kawałek papieru zaczął się jarzyć i zapalił się zamieniając się w kupkę prochu. Adam dość szybko puścił wiadomość zaraz po przeczytaniu. Po chwili grozy, dość zirytowany sytuacją pomyślał:

„Ten sklepikarz ma cholernie dziwne nawyki informacyjne... No ale cóż, od początku był pozytywnie pokręcony i..."

Nie dokończył swojej myśli, ponieważ zauważył że już jest ranek, a on nie przespał nocy. Zauważywszy to od razu położył się do wyrka, aby na moment się przespać. Nie minęła nawet godzina, gdyż zza drzwi odezwała się Rukia, która mając radosny głos powiedziała:

- Soh! Chcę Ci kogoś przedstawić!

- Huh? Momencik! - odpowiedział mocno ziewając.

Po szybkim przepłukaniu twarzy i zabraniu swojego Zanpakutō wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby spotkać się z „gośćmi".

**20. część. **

Jeszcze przed wyjściem, poprawił swe rozczochrane włosy i wyszedł na spotkanie. Już przed nosem zobaczył Rukię mającą uśmiech powiedziała dość radosnym głosem:

- Sohu chcę ci przedstawić osobiście Ichigo.

Po tym zdaniu dziewczyna pokazała z lewej strony chłopaka o krótkich pomarańczowych włosach, mającego strój Shinigami z wzmacniaczami na dłoniach i torsie, a z tyłu był założony na skos Zanpakutō. Po chwili Kuchiki odwróciła się do „gościa" i wyjaśniła:

- To jest 4. oficer z mojego Oddziału - Soh Akaike. To on mocno mi pomógł w ciągu kilku miesięcy.

- E tam... Żebym pomógł, to tylko obowiązek służyć ręką wicekapitanowi - szybko powiedział Soh.

- Miło Cię poznać Akaike - uśmiechnął się Ichigo.

- Słyszałem o Twoich zasługach i jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem, jeśli chodzi o Twoje dokonania.

- To nic takiego... Ja tak od zawsze pomagam najbliższym i przyjaciołom - machnął ręką Zastępczy.

- To honorowe... Co Cię tutaj sprowadza?

- Przyszedłem wyjaśnić sprawę z moim statusem i zabrać z Seireitei ciało Ginjō, aby należycie je pochować. A także... - odpowiedział dość swobodnie chłopak.

- Ale to już załatwione i ja chciałam Ciebie przedstawić - szybko wtrąciła się Rukia.

- Rukia... Czy ja nie wspominałem o wtrącaniu się w rozmowy?! - zirytował się Kurosaki.

- Jestem starsza, więc mogę tak robić! - szybko stwierdziła Rukia robiąc tajemniczy uśmieszek.

- Zamknij się... O wiek tu nie chodzi...

- Sugerujesz, że jestem od Ciebie młodsza?!

- A może i tak?!

Po chwili rozpoczęła się kłótnia w ich stylu obwiniając się nawzajem o różnie stare tematy wywołując u Adama lekkie skrzywienie twarzy, który po jakimś czasie ich słuchania w końcu powiedział dość głośno:

- A może by tak przestalibyście kłócić się o byle co i rozmawiali ze MNĄ, KURNA?!

- Ach tak, wybacz - opamiętała się dziewczyna słysząc komentarz od podwładnego.

- Ale ja jeszcze...

- KUROSAKI! Uspokój się w końcu... W końcu jesteś tutaj najmłodszy... - powiedział uszczypliwie Akaike.

- A niech cię...

- Dobra, dobra... Zmieniając temat. Macie do mnie pewną sprawę, zgadza się? - uspokoiwszy się dość poważnie spytał się dwójki Shinigami.

Dwójka znajomych była mocno zaskoczona pytaniem Soha, który ni stąd ni z owąd coś podejrzewał o pewnej przysłudze. Po krótkim milczeniu, w końcu Ichigo odpowiedział:

- Tak... Urahara-san powiedział mi w Świecie Żywych, żebym z kimś się zmierzył w Seireitei, aby mógł coś sprawdzić... I chyba coś wspominał o Tobie...

- Na to wygląda... Dostałem przed chwilą wiadomość-niespodziankę, że mam się z Tobą skonfrontować - powiedział wskazując na Kurosakiego.

- Jaką niby niespodziankę? - spytała się Kuchiki.

- Samozapalającą się kartkę, która dość mocno się tliła...

- Heh... Ten drań... Skąd go niby znasz?

- Kiedyś jako dusza wędrowałem po Soul Society i któregoś dnia spotkałem go i często ze sobą rozmawialiśmy... Ponadto wspomniał kiedyś, że mam talent - szybko zmyślił Soh pokazując „młodzikowi" swoją katanę. - Niby czemu chciał on sprawdzić nasze umiejętności?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia... Gdzie się zmierzymy? - spytał się Zastępczy Shinigami.

- A może tam, gdzie osiągnąłeś Bankai, Ichigo? - zaproponowała Rukia.

- Hm... Tutaj? Niby gdzie? - zdziwił się Soh.

- No dobra... Chodźcie za mną. Przynajmniej pamiętam, gdzie to jest - stwierdził Ichigo.

Po tych słowach cała trójka udała się do tajnego miejsca niedaleko wzgórza Sōgyoku. Adam już słyszał o tym miejscu, ale nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Po kilku minutach Shunpo znaleźli się w miejscu treningowym, które było bardziej górzyste i otoczone ze wszystkich stron skałami w porównaniu z miejscem pod sklepem kapelusznika. Kiedy panowie ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie, a Rukia usiadła na półce skalnej w pobliżu, Ichigo będący pewny swojej wygrany spytał się Soha:

- I jak? Gotowy na porażkę?

- Słucham?! Chcesz, żebym starł twój uśmieszek z twarzy? - odszczekał się Adam.

- No dobra! Dawaj! - powiedział Kurosaki wyjmując zza pleców swoje Zanpakutō.

- Chwila, chwila! Może by tak Shikai kontra Shikai cwaniaczku?

- Skoro tak mówisz... - odpowiedział oficer wymawiając komendę. - Sōsa suru, Nomemori!

Po wypowiedzi, jego katana zmieniła się w poszerzony miecz, który miał dwie różne powierzchnie. Część tnąca była ząbkowana zakończona dwoma o różnych długościach kolcami, a część tępa miała pięć wgłębień w kształcie koła. Ichigo widząc jego formę lekko był zaskoczony takim kształtem, a Akaike widząc to stwierdził dość złowrogo:

- Czyżbyś już dostał cykora z powodu widoku mego ostrza?

- Tia... Masz seryjnie dziwaczne Shikai...

- Pewnie lepsze od twojego tasaka...

- O nie! Zaraz ci pokażę, jak Zangetsu przyszpili cię do ziemi!

- No to dawaj, Zastępczy!

- Dawaj Ichigo! Nie daj się! - krzyknęła Rukia.

- A ty niby komu kibicujesz, huh?! - zdziwił się Soh.

- Obojgu, ale wolę Ichigo...

„No tak... Tak jak myślałem" - pomyślał Shinigami.

Po „rozmowie" w końcu rozpoczęli pojedynek, nie taki na śmierć i życie, ale na tyle żwawy, że Rukia czasami miała problem z wychwyceniem dwójki. Początkowo były to krótkie zwarcia, z których czasami leciały małe iskierki, ale z czasem zaczęli sprawdzać swoją szybkość i technikę uderzeń. Po czterech minutach, Ichigo i Soh nie byli w ogóle zmęczeni pomimo bardzo szybkiego pojedynku. W trakcie walki Soh rozmyślał:

„Hm... Jego katana ma głównie ataki siłowe, zwarcia głównie wygrywam, ale uderzenia z Shunpo są cholernie potężne i ledwo udaje mi się je obronić. Muszę jakoś go zmęczyć..."

Po chwili znów zaczęli szarżować, lecz do tej pory nikt nie mógł wywalczyć choć drobnej przewagi nad oponentem. Trzy minuty później w oku Ichigo coś błysnęło i używając szybkich kroków trafił ostrzem środkowe wgłębienie w tępej części Zanpakutō Soha i starał się szybko pociągnąć go do góry, aby wyrwać mu z rąk broń. Shinigami widząc sytuację podskoczył do góry i wyciągnął katanę z uścisku oraz szybko odskoczył od Kurosakiego. Chłopak z Karakury zaraz po tym fakcie stwierdził:

- Widzę, że jesteś szybkim i mocnym przeciwnikiem, ale z powodu „dziwnej" budowy twojej katany, można ją łatwo odebrać.

- Co proszę?! Nikt nie będzie mówił, że moja katana jest dziwna! - krzyknął Akaike, który mocno zdenerwowany zaatakował spokojnego Zastępczego Shinigami.

Po około ośmiu minutach dwójka była coraz bardziej zmęczona, ale szala zwycięstwa była po stronie Kurosakiego, który do tego czasu jeszcze trzykrotnie próbował manewru „zabrania" Zanpakutō w trzech innych punktach miecza przeciwnika. Oficer ciężko łapiąc oddech próbował wymyślić sposób, aby Ichigo nie mógł trafić w „słaby punkt". Ponadto zauważył coś dziwnego w swojej katanie, która zaczęła po stronie tępej wydzielać słabe zielone Reiatsu i to w dodatku w tych zagłębieniach.

„Czyżbyś się ujawnił do końca, stary?" - zwrócił swym zwrokiem na Nomemoriego.

W tym czasie Kuchiki bacznie oglądając starcie dwójki przyjaciół zastanawiała się, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma oficer w konfrontacji z „Truskawą". Nagle bez ostrzeżenia Ichigo swym wielkim Pogromcą Dusz trafił w ostatni punkt katany i zaczął ją „wyciągać", lecz po chwili buchnęło zielone światło zasłaniając całej trójce widok.

- Co do? - krzyknął Ichigo widząc Zanpakutō Adama.

Przez kilka chwil była głucha cisza, w końcu Soh zaczął się powoli budzić i mając zamknięte oczy stwierdził:

- Dobra... Mam dość! Wygrałeś...

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ zamurowało go widok, który pojawił się przed nim. Znajdował się na ścianie jednego z wieżowców, gdzie bezchmurne niebo znajdowało się po prawej stronie a ziemia po lewej. Wokół niego było duża ilość budynków rozmaitych rozmiarów i kształtów. Mocno zdezorientowany „intruz" nie wiedział jak się tu znalazł i mocno podenerwowany zastanawiał się:

„Gdzie ja się do jasnej cholery się znalazłem? Przecież byłem w trakcie..."

- Ej ty! Coś ty za jeden?! - ktoś krzyknął za jego plecami.

Adam szybko odwrócił się do głosu, który do niego przemówił i mocno zszokowany widokiem spytał się:

- Kim... do licha... jesteś?

Lecz zamiast usłyszeć odpowiedź, niespodziewanie dostał potężny cios, w którym katana nowej postaci zagłębiła się w jego prawy bark.

**21. część. **

Soh nie zdążył zareagować na nagły atak od osobnika, który po chwili bardzo gwałtownie wyjął swą katanę zadając gościowi jeszcze dotkliwsze rany. Bohater klęknął i mocno złapał się za mocno krwawiący się bark. Czuł olbrzymi ból, jakby ktoś wiercił się dłutem do kości i zaczął powoli wyciągać je za zewnątrz. Kącikiem oka spojrzał się na nowego wroga i strasznie się zdziwił. Wyglądał identycznie jak Ichigo, jedynie był cały biały jak negatyw do oryginału oraz czarne oczy z żółtymi źrenicami. Druga wersja Kurosakiego mając na plecach wielkie Zanpakutō oraz szyderczy uśmieszek, powiedział mając w głosie trochę szaleństwa:

- Coś tak poważnie wyglądasz, intruzie?!

- Że... niby ja? - odpowiedział z trudem Adam.

- A niby kto?

- Ale jesteś żałosny i pewnie nie masz pojęcie gdzie się podziałeś, huh?

- Zamknij mordę, dobra?

- No to może ci powiem... To wewnętrzny świat Ichigo!

- CO?! Jak ja się tu znalazłem?

- A czy to mnie obchodzi? Przynajmniej mam jakąś rozgrzewkę przed moim planem...

- Że co niby...

- Hm... Chyba ci nie powiem, skoro jeszcze dychasz!

- Kim do jasnej cholery jesteś?! - krzyknął z bólu Akaike.

- Hollowem Ichigo, który zamierza raz na zawsze przejąć jego ciało! - uśmiał się szaleńczo „gospodarz".

- Nani?! (Co?)

- TAK! Raz a dobrze! Kiedy mojego króla poniosą emocje związane z...

Nie dokończył wypowiedzi, gdyż niespodziewanie Soh pełen złości, z trudem zaatakował Hichigo uwolnioną kataną trzymaną w lewej ręce. Pomimo iż głęboka rana nadal krwawiła, Shinigami próbował ignorować to nie ruszając ręki.

- Muszę przyznać, że masz jaja atakując mnie w takim stanie - uśmiechnął się złowrogo Hollow.

- Huh... Pewnie przegram z takim palantem, ale najpierw zdrowo ci nakopię! - syknął przez zęby Soh.

- No to będzie lepsza zabawa!

Po tych słowach „negatyw" zaczął szarżować na rannego gościa jeszcze z większą szybkością i siłą w porównaniu z oryginałem kilka minut wcześniej. Soh starał się blokować ataki, ale po minucie został dość szybko pokonany przez trafienie kataną w brzuch. Polak kaszlnął krwią i klęknął na lewe kolano nie wiedząc, czego ma się trzymać. Mając wzrok skierowany w dół i ledwo łapiąc oddech, Hichigo widząc agonię przeciwnika zaczął mówić w swoim stylu:

- I co? Masz dość? Ale jesteś do bani!

- Morda... Zraniłeś mnie na powitanie, więc sam sobie zaszkodziłeś...

- No i co z tego? - powiedział wymachując kataną nad swoją głową z dość szybką prędkością.

- Czemu ci zależy... na przejęciu... - próbował spytać Hollowa Akaike mocno kaszląc.

- Bo chcę, żeby wypełniła się zemsta za pierwsze spotkanie! On jest taki miękki, że ja na jego miejscu wszystkich wykończył w drobny mak! - odpowiedział powoli podchodząc do rannego.

- Ps... Jak zwykle... zemsta...

- Tego pewnie nie zrozumiesz, bo za chwilę zginiesz! NARKA! - powiedział Hichigo chcąc zadać ostateczny cios w głowę.

Adam przyglądając się z trudem i wielką wściekłością pomyślał:

„K**wa! Nie mam ochoty ginąć od jakiegoś wariata z zamiarem zemsty! Miałem swoje cele, związałem się z Shaoling, miałem dobrych kumpli i znajomych. A teraz siedzę w głowie Ichigo z jakimś głupim Hollowem. NIE MAM ZAMIARU TU ZDYCHAĆ!"

- Nie pozwolę na to!

Nagle Soh swoją prawą ręką przed uderzeniem złapał rozpędzone Zanpakutō negatywu, który mocno zdziwił się sytuacją i usłyszał od niego podwójny głos mając głowę skierowaną w dół:

- Taka namiastka Hollowa nie może się równać ze MNĄ!

Po chwili szybko wstał wyrzucając Hichigo w sąsiedzki budynek powodując lekkie uszkodzenia. Zaskoczony Hichigo nie wiedząc, co się dzieje spojrzał się na gościa i zauważył coś na jego twarzy. Soh w miejscu, gdzie miał płytkę w kształcie półksiężyca powstała biała maska obejmująca pół twarzy. Przypominała trochę hełm rycerski z czasów Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Był w kolorze lekko szarym, który posiadał zielone elementy wokół otworu na oko, ale nie posiadał dziury w okolicach ust. Oczy świeciły mu się na morski kolor. Na ranach w szybkim tempie zasklepiły się tworząc sklepienia wokół barku i brzucha. Natomiast katana świeciła się z jednej strony na żółto po stronie ząbkowanej, a z drugiej na zielono wokół wcięć. Mocno zdezorientowany Hichigo gniewnie krzyknął:

- Miałeś farta! Za chwilę zrobię z ciebie miazgę!

Zaatakował jeszcze szybciej, ale po chwili został ponownie odepchnięty bez żadnych problemów poprzez umiejętnie uderzenie kataną od strony tępej. Po chwili od Soha znów było słychać podwójny głos:

- Ja jestem tym oryginałem, głupcze! Ty jedynie marną imitacją doskonałości!

- Tja... Gadka szmatka! Zaraz pożałujesz tej decyzji!

Po tych słowach Hichigo postanowił usunąć intruza za pomocą potężnej Getsugi Tenshō. Zaczął mocno skupiać się na swoim Zanpakutō. Akaike z „oryginałem" widząc to, dość lekceważąco powiedział:

- Nigdy się nie nauczą, jak powinno się mnie traktować.

Bez ostrzeżenia machnął swoją kataną wywołując olbrzymią żółtą falę uderzeniową skierowaną prosto na Hollowa. Ten zauważywszy to krzyknął wymachując bronią:

- Getsuga Tenshō!

Ale zamiast czarnej fali energii nic się nie zdarzyło, jedynie drobny błysk wokół katany, który dość szybko zniknął.

- CO DO...? - zdziwił się Hichigo i po chwili otrzymał cios od Shinigamiego wywołując olbrzymi wybuch, trwający kilka sekund.

Kiedy opadła mgła, Hollow Kurosakiego był wbity plecami w wieżowiec i nieprzytomny. Soh zauważając pokonane zagrożenie i przyglądając się swojej katanie, która od strony wgłębień migotała zieloną poświatą, powiedział do siebie:

- Adamie... Będziemy musieli się spotkać i to koniecznie...

Po tych słowach wbił swoje Zanpakutō w budynek i po chwili zniknął z wewnętrznego świata do realiów.

- Adam... Czy myślisz, czy istnieje coś po śmierci?

- Coś na pewno... Ale nie znamy dróg nadanych przez los, Weroniko...

- Jakieś inne światy?

- Może... Albo po prostu znikniemy na zawsze, o jeżeli o nas nikt nie będzie pamiętał...

Po wybuchu zielonego świata pod wzgórzem Sōgyoku, zdezorientowany Ichigo mocno odsunął się do tyłu i mając zamknięte oczy, spytał się Rukii:

- Co to było?

- Nie mam pojęcia... - odpowiedziała oślepiona blaskiem dziewczyna.

Po przetarciu wzroku przez dwójkę, od razu zaczęli szukać Soha. On w tym czasie był w pozycji klęczącej, złapał za brzuch a z jego barku zaczęła się sączyć krew oraz trząsł się z wycieńczenia. Mocno przestraszeni stanem zdrowia kolegi dwójka podbiegła do rannego, a Kuchiki mocno krzyknęła:

- SOH! Co ci się stało?!

- Ekhm... I... chigo... Ten twój Hollow... ma niezł... ego... kopa... - odpowiedział spoglądając się na nich, po czym padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Mocno wystraszeni stanem zdrowia Akaike próbowali zatamować krwawienie. Gdy odwrócili go na plecy zauważyli maskę zajmującą prawą część twarzy. Wyglądała identycznie, co w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego. Roztrzęsiona Rukia widokiem spytała się:

- Co to... do licha... ma być?

- Nie mam pojęcia... Ma maskę Hollowa? - odpowiedział dość niepewnie Ichigo.

- Nie pora na pytania! Trzeba zatamować krwawienie! Nie zdążymy zawieść go do Czwartego Oddziału!

- Do źródeł, szybko!

Ichigo i Rukia ostrożnie i szybko zabrali Soha do leczniczej gorącej wody, aby na moment poprawić stan biedaka.

**22. część.**

W głowie nieprzytomnego Soha zaczęły się pojawiać różne migawki obrazujące życie ziemskie i duchowe tak jakbyś ktoś puścił pokaz slajdów. Zakończeniem było pojawienie się podwójnego głosu i rozwój maski. Nagle obudził się widząc obok siebie mocno zmartwionych Rukię i Ichigo, którzy byli razem z nim gorącym źródle. Gdy zobaczyli przebudzenie oficera odetchnęli z ulgą, że już jest wszystko w porządku. Akaike mając lekko otworzone oczy zauważył, że podtrzymują go z dwóch stron tak, aby nie zsunął się na dno.

- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... - odpowiedziała z radością w głosie Rukia będąca z lewej strony Soha.

- Na całe szczęście gorące źródła sprawiły, że twoje rany całkowicie się zagoiły - dodał Ichigo.

Adam początkowo nic nie powiedział, ale po chwili łapiąc się za głowę, spytał się:

- Jak... długo byłem nieprzytomny?

- Z dziesięć minut. Po za tym rany zaczęły się goić po dwóch minutach moczenia - szybko odpowiedziała Kuchiki.

- Rukia, możemy go puścić - stwierdził Kurosaki puszczając jego prawe ramię.

- Huh... Aż tak było ze mną źle, że musieliście wykąpać się ze mną w ciuchach? - zażartował z dwójki oficer zauważając u siebie brak górnego uniformu Shinigamiego.

- E... No cóż... Taki to był nasz odruch... - zaczerwieniła się dziewczyna przyglądając się swoim ubraniom.

- Heh... Dla mnie to nie problem - pewnie powiedział Ichigo zdejmując zmoczone ubranie.

- No oczywiście... A Rukia jako tako nie może od tak zdjąć ubrań! - uśmiał się Akaike.

Po poprawieniu atmosfery związanej z ubraniami, Ichigo i Soh zostali w źródle zdjąwszy wszystkie swoje ubrania, natomiast Kuchiki wyszła i udała się w ustronne miejsce, aby wysuszyć swój strój. W trakcie relaksu, Ichigo zagadał do nowego kolegi:

- Słuchaj, muszę Ci powiedzieć, że kiedy upadłeś zauważyliśmy maskę Hollowa po prawej stronie twarzy.

- Serio? - zdziwił się Akaike. - Teraz jakoś jej nie mam...

- Chyba dlatego, że gdy Twoje Zanpakutō wróciło do swej nieuwolnionej formy to jednocześnie maska zniknęła...

- Hm... Nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu we mnie Hollowa. A i tak! Pamiętasz, że powiedziałem, że twój białas tak mnie poranił?

- Tak... Jak do tego doszło? Przecież nawet nie minęło dziesięć sekund od tego dziwnego błysku...

- To dlatego, że byłem w Twoim wewnętrznym świecie...

- Nani?! Jakim cudem?! - rozszerzył oczy Ichigo.

- Sam nie wiem... Może kiedy chciałeś mi wyrwać katanę, pewnie uaktywniłeś drugą stronę mojego Shikai... - stwierdził Adam.

- Niby ja to zrobiłem?

- Tak... Przecież przez Ciebie wypływa duża ilość Reiatsu... Nawet teraz w wodzie...

- Phi... Nie sądziłem, że Ci pomogłem w odkrywaniu Twoich mocy...

- Ta... Będę musiał opanować na nowo swoją katanę, Arigatō! - uśmiechnął się Soh.

- Nie ma za co...

- A jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinienem powiedzieć.

- Tak?

- Więc, Twój...

- Chłopaki... Mogę do was wpaść? - wtrąciła się zza pleców wahająca się Rukia.

- W sensie do nas do źródła? - spytał się Adam odwracając się do niej i zauważył, że jest cała naga, która jedynie zakrywa dłońmi miejsca intymne. - Hmm... Nawet...

- NIE MA MOWY! - mocno zareagował czerwony Ichigo usłyszawszy zdanie od Kuchiki.

- A to niby dlaczego?! - zdziwił się oficer. - Nie lubisz nagich panienek?

- Wcale o tym nie powiedziałem!

- Oj, kurna matka... Ja Ci pozwalam, chodź!

- O NIE!

- Czy Ty masz problem z dojrzewaniem czy jak?! Powinieneś interesować się...

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Nagle do wody wskoczyła dziewczyna „na bombę" robiąc duży plusk i chlapiąc kłócących się mężczyzn. Kiedy wynurzyła się z wody wymachując krótkimi włosami, Akaike radośnie stwierdził:

- I dobra decyzja, Rukia! Trzeba było to zrobić bez żadnych pytań...

Nagle w tym samym momencie z wody wyskoczył mocno wkurzony Kurosaki, który nie chciał kąpać się bez ubrań w jednym akwenie. Rzegnicowski zauważając tą sytuację, był lekko zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw i pomyślał:

„A jemu co odbija? Nie lubi panienek czy jak? A może on jest..."

- Głupek... Zawsze była taka reakcja, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy... - uśmiechnęła się z lekką irytacją Kuchiki.

- Serio? To znaczy, że on nie jest...

- No co ty! Nie jest! A może...

- Też mi odpowiedź - skrzywił się mężczyzna z blizną i po chwili krzyknął. - Jak tu nie można lubić kąpiele z kobietami?! Jesteś nienormalny!

- Cicho! - odpowiedział chłopak wyciskając ubrania.

- Takim zachowaniem na stówę nie zdobędziesz dziewczyny! Mógłbyś chociaż potrenować z...

- Że niby ze mną potrenować?! - wkurzyła się dziewczyna uderzając Soha w głowę.

- AUĆ! No co?! Próbuje go jakoś zachęcić! - odpowiedział zirytowany chłopak trzymając się za głowę.

- Tak... A gdybyś był teraz na miejscu Ichigo, to co byś zrobił, hm?!

- Bez chwili zastanowienia zacząłbym próby podglądania Twoich detali i... Może dalej nie będę kontynuował wypowiedzi... - zawiesił się chłopak pomyślawszy w tym momencie o Suì-Fēng.

- No dobra. Pora na relaks! - westchnęła Rukia przeciągając się w źródle i po chwili dodała. - Ichigo, jakbyś mógł, to wyciśnij jeszcze rzeczy Soha...

- A dlaczego niby ja?! - zdenerwował się pomarańczowowłosy chłopak.

- Bo oficer jest osłabiony i nie może się ruszać.

- Tsk...

„Niezłe posunięcie..." - uśmiechnął się Akaike słysząc wypowiedź wicekapitana.

W końcu nastała cisza, gdzie Rukia ułożywszy się zamknęła oczy, Soh będąc naprzeciwko niej oglądał się na skalny sufit, a Ichigo mocno marudząc przed nosem suszył swoje i Soha ubrania. Po kilku minutach trójka usłyszała nagle dość znajomy głos:

- Oho! A cóż to? Kąpiel w źródłach beze mnie?!

- Hejka Yoruichi! - odpowiedział Soh odwracając się do niej, która była w normalnej postaci.

- Yoruichi-san! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Kuchiki i Kurosaki.

- Widzę, że się obijacie! A po za tym, czemu Ichigo nie jest z poprawnymi ludźmi tylko gdzie indziej?

- POPRAWNYMI?! - oburzył się Zastępczy.

- A nie mówiłem?! - dodał od siebie uradowany wypowiedzią Soh.

- Może to ja spowodowałam taką traumę, kiedy dozorowałam trening Bankai Kurosakiego - uśmiała się w swoim stylu fioletowłosa kobieta.

- W sumie, to jesteśmy po walce, gdzie dostałem niezły łomot - powiedział Akaike prostując swój prawy bark.

- Aż tak dostałeś wciry?

- Nie... To długa historia... Zaraz Ci powiem Co zaszło.

- No dobra. Ale najpierw mały relaks!

Przed rozpoczęciem składania relacji z walki, Yoruichi ku większej irytacji Ichigo dołączyła do kąpiących się przedtem zdjąwszy ubrania. Rukia widząc „Boginię Szybkości" całkowicie nagą i wchodzącą do wody, była troszkę zazdrosna o kształty, natomiast Soh poczuł się jeszcze lepiej będąc otoczonym przez dwie dziewczyny mogące pokazać swoje wdzięki. A Zastępczy Shinigami w ogóle nie odwracał głowy, który w tym momencie był bardzo mocno wkurzony suszył uniformy.

**23. część. **

Po pięciu minutach dokładnych wyjaśnień o szczegółach walki, Yoruichi będąc lekko zaskoczona finałem spytała się:

- A więc, masz w sobie Hollowa potężniejszego od tego, co ma Ichigo?

- Na to wygląda. Ostrzegałem Cię o szokującym finale - wzruszył ramionami Soh.

- Widzę... Będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę potrenować...

- Na pewno... Rukia, co tak nic nie mówisz od kilku minut?

- Huh? Pilnie słuchałam Twojej relacji - odpowiedziała trzęsąc głową we wszystkie strony Rukia.

- Ta... Gapiłaś się na biust Yoruichi...

- Co ty nie powiesz...

- Oj Rukia... Urosną Ci, kiedy będziesz w tym samym wieku co ja! - uśmiała się Shihōin.

- Na... naprawdę? - lekko zaczerwieniła się Kuchiki.

- OJ CICHO TAM BYĆ! - wtrącił się Kurosaki mając zatkane uszy.

- O matko... Ichigo przestań się wściekać! To się robi podejrzane... - skrzywił się Soh po reakcji Ichigo.

- Właśnie! A pro po, czy Wy nie powinniście już iść? Już przygotowali ciało do transportu - wtrąciła się Yoruichi mając duży uśmiech na ustach.

- Właśnie! Spóźnimy się! - odpowiedziała Rukia wyskakując z źródła ukazując swe całe oblicze.

- Hm... Całkiem... - skomentował Akaike widząc na moment wygląd wicekapitan.

Po dwóch minutach dziewczyna będąc już w ubraniu podeszła do lekko zdenerwowanego Kurosakiego zwróciła się do dwójki kąpiących się i powiedziała:

- My lecimy. Do zobaczenia, Yoruichi-san, Soh!

- Narka! - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie dziewczyna i chłopak.

- Ta... Miło było Ciebie poznać, Akaike-san - powiedział spokojnie Ichigo.

- Mnie również! Do usłyszenia!

Po chwili dwójka bliskich przyjaciół zniknęła z pola widzenia Yoruichi i Adama, którzy po chwili zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać o sytuacji związaną z prawdziwą tożsamością oficera.

- Jak widzę, nikt Cię jeszcze nie nakrył - zaczęła kobieta.

- Hai... Ale teraz nie wiem, czy ta maska nie zdemaskuje mnie...

- Miejmy nadzieję, że to było tymczasowe. A jak Ci idą poszukiwania?

- W kropce. Nie zdobyłem żadnych informacji mających coś wspólnego z moją śmiercią. I zaczynam to puszczać w niepamięć.

- Rozumiem. Widzę, że tutaj dobrze się czujesz.

- Tak... I z taką jedną się związałem...

- Hm... A któż to? - zaciekawiła się fioletowłosa.

- Zgaduj! - powiedział tajemniczo Adam.

- Niech pomyślę... Na pewno nie Suì-Fēng, bo jest...

- HA! Pudło! Właśnie z nią! - krzyknął rozbawiony miną Yoruichi chłopak.

- Bez jaj... Jakim cudem ją tak nawróciłeś?

- Powiedziałem jej kilka zdań i jakoś tako wyszło...

- Wiesz, jednak masz wyczucie do kobiet...

- Arigatōgozaimashita! Cholernie się we mnie zakochała i mnie jakoś tym zaraziła...

- Ok. A może sprowadzę ją tu, żebyście sobie pogruchotali?

- Nawet z chęcią... Ja raczej za godzinę się stąd ruszę...

- W porządku. Zbieram się i wyślę jej zaproszenie.

Kilka chwil później, Yoruichi szybko się przebrała i mając trochę zmoczone włosy powiedziała do Adama:

- Żebyś tylko nie zmarszczył się zbytnio! Na razie!

- Tak... Do zobaczenia!

Po tych słowach kobieta używając zniknęła z pola widzenia Soha, który mógł w końcu przez krótką chwilę odprężyć się i pomyśleć nad swoim nowym problemem. Zanurzył się po szyję i zamknął oczy, aby wciągnąć do swych płuc trochę zdrowotnych oparów. W trakcie tego rozmyślał:

„Nomemori początkowo wspominał o tym Hollowie, pewnie jego wizja odkrywania mojej mocy etapowo chyba się sprawdza... Jutro do niego..."

Nie dokończył swej myśli, ponieważ usłyszał po chwili dość znajomy, kobiecy głos:

- Soh?

- Tutaj jestem! - krzyknął wymachując w jej kierunku lewą ręką.

Kilka sekund później przed źródłem stała Suì-Fēng, która zauważywszy Soha kopiącego się w wodzie spytała się:

- Chciałeś coś ode mnie?

- Tak. Może wykąpiesz się razem ze mną? Kiedyś mi obiecałaś... - zachęcił ręką chłopak.

- A tak. Miałam bardzo dużo papierkowej roboty i potrzebuję trochę wytchnienia.

- I to w moim towarzystwie...

- Dobrze. Już lecę do Ciebie...

Po tych słowach dziewczyna zaczęła się przed nim dość powoli rozbierać się zaczynając od płaszcza dotykając się w różne miejsca. Po zdjęciu ostatniej rzeczy w wskoczeniu w silne ramiona Akaike, spytała się:

- A co teraz będziemy robić?

- Ach! Po Twoim wystąpieniu zrobiło mi się gorąco. Dawaj całusa!

Po chwili para bardzo mocno pocałowała się i zaczęła robić bardzo czułe i mokre igraszki.

Tymczasem w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego dość mocno poobijany Hichigo powoli zaczął podnosić się. Kiedy ustał na nogach mocno wkurzony i podrapany krzyknął:

- Dorwę cię, ty skurwysynie! Niedługo poczujesz, jak to być wbitym z ziemię! Zniszczę ciebie i wydam twój sekret na światło dzienne!

Po tych słowach wziął Zanpakutō i rzucił nim w sąsiedni budynek przecinając go na pół.

Przy bramie Senkaimon, Rukia wraz z Renjim żegnali Ichigo, który wypełnił swoją misję polegającą na odzyskaniu ciała ostatniego wroga, aby je należycie pochować. Kiedy Zastępczy Shinigami zniknął w portalu, Rukia pomyślała:

„Na pewno się spotkamy, Ichigo. Czuję, że niedługo wrócisz do mnie i powiesz to, co Ci się cisnęło w usta przez ten cały dzień. Może to być jutro lub kilka miesięcy, i tak to nie ucieknie. Może to przeznaczenie, które nas złączyło jakiś czas temu?"

W końcu dziewczyna wraz z Abaraiem skierowali się do baraków 6. Oddziału, ponieważ zbliżał się wieczór, a oni są zmęczeni po wyjaśnieniu sprawy Pierwszego Zaginionego Shinigami.

**24. część. **

Dwa dni później po kilku odwiedzinach w 4. Oddziale, Soh w końcu doszedł do siebie po całej przygodzie z Hichigo. Nie mając już ani śladu po dość głębokich ranach na brzuchu i barku rozmyślał nad swoim staniem w trakcie przyszłych przywoływaniem Shikai. Czuł w sobie dziwną energię, która nie była podobna przed walką z Kurosakim. W końcu, w swojej rezydencji, 4. oficer pomyślał:

„Muszę porozmawiać z Nomemorim, bo inaczej nie będę mógł spać spokojnie."

Po tych słowach używając techniki wchodzenia w świat wewnętrzny dostaje się do „samego siebie". Początkowo nic się nie zmieniło oprócz większej ilości obrazów przedstawiających wydarzenia w trakcie przebywania w Soul Society. Po krótkich oględzinach głośno powiedział:

- Gdzie się podziewasz, Nomemori? Pokaż się!

- Oto jestem - odpowiedziała dusza Zanpakutō mająca zmieniony głos.

- A tobie co ci jest? Masz jakby...

- ...podwójny głos? - dokończył szybko mężczyzna mający maskę na twarzy.

- Tak... Czy coś ci jest? - zdziwił się chłopak.

- Nie. Bo to jest moje prawdziwe oblicze.

Po tych słowach Adam otworzył swoje usta nie dowierzając słowom swojej katany, która w tym czasie stała spokojnie naprzeciwko swojego właściciela i dodał od siebie:

- To co usłyszałeś, to prawda. Trochę szokująca, ale prawdziwa.

- To... znaczy, że ta maska...

- Tak... Pokazać? - powiedziawszy to przywołał lustro przed Akaike ukazujące jego prawdziwe oblicze. Wyglądał tak jak przed połknięciem pigułki ukrywającej prawdziwą energię Polaka, ale czasami w miejscu blizny pokazywała się identyczna maska, co w trakcie walki z Hollowem Ichigo. Adam wpatrzony na szaro-zieloną maskę okrywającą jego prawą stronę twarzy. Próbował ją dotknąć na swoim ciele, lecz obecnie jej tam nie było.

- Teraz widzisz, jak tak naprawdę wyglądasz w trakcie uwalniania formy Shikai. Maska uaktywniła się poprzez kontakt katany Hollowa Kurosakiego z Twoim ciałem. To dzięki temu nadal jesteś wśród „żywych" - oświadczył Nomemori w trakcie przyglądania się w lustrze.

- Tak?! Wśród żywych?! A gdzie byłbym wtedy?! CO?! - krzyknął mocno zirytowany na słowa partnera.

- Uspokój się. Nie pora na martwienie się takimi szczegółami - poważnie i spokojnie odpowiedziała dusza.

- No to od kiedy posiadam moce Hollowa, jeśli uaktywniły się po tamtym porąbanym incydencie?!

- Czy pamiętasz, że masz podobne Reiatsu do Arrancara?

- Tak... - szybko odpowiedział przypominając swoją pierwszą wizytę w Soul Society.

- Masz właśnie do nich podobną energię, ponieważ Twoja moc, czyli ja jesteśmy połączeniem sił Shinigami i Hollowów.

- To ja wiem! Podobno od nich zginąłem i znalazłem się w tym świecie. Jak do tego doszło?! Mam dość tego czekania!

- Ja o tym nie wiem, ale o tym na pewno Ci powie jedna z mych osobowości.

- Osobowości? Co masz na myśli? - powiedział Adam uspokoiwszy się po wcześniejszej rozmowie.

- Ja jestem jedynie połączeniem dwóch mocy. Wyglądem przypominam typową duszę Shinigami, natomiast moje nakrycie twarzy i podwójna tonacja głosu od Hollowa.

- Czyli... Jak mam się do nich „dostać"? - spytał się ostrożnie Polak.

- Po pierwsze musisz opanować jeszcze jedną technikę Shikai, abyś mógł już swobodnie posługiwać się mną - zaczął wyliczać Nomemori.

- I to ma trwać te kolejne kilka miesięcy? - skrzywił się Soh.

- Nie, ponieważ zaraz Ci zademonstruję ową technikę. Po drugie, będziesz musiał przez dwa miesiące porządnie trenować, aby przejść do kolejnej fazy...

- A co dokładniej?

- Panowanie nad swoim Reiatsu, jej przepływ przez ciało oraz ograniczanie jej nagłego przyrostu.

- Hm... Chyba kogoś znajdę. Co będzie w tej trzeciej fazie?

- Wtedy spotkasz się z nimi, dowiesz się o kilku niewiadomych, ale na najważniejszą odpowiedź będziesz musiał sam poszukać.

- Czyli... Ta sprawy zabicia mnie i tak dalej?

- Hai. Od nich dowiesz się o jeszcze jednej formie katany.

- To znaczy? Że mam predyspozycje...

- Oczywiście, że tak. Masz Bankai zapisany już w czasie tamtego dnia - powiedział Nomemori spoglądając na obraz ukazujący śmierć Adama w Polsce.

- Jej... Ale przecież drugą formę miecza uaktywnia się po kilkunastu latach ostrych treningów.

- To prawda. Ale Twój Shikai ma nietypowe pochodzenie, więc tak naprawdę o drugą formę jest naprawdę szybką sprawą.

- Mam taką nadzieję... o jeżeli w ogóle będę chciał ją uaktywniać...

- Hmm... I tak Cię zmuszą do tego...

- Ta... Ciekaw jestem w jaki sposób.

- Tego Ci nie powiem. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. A więc zaraz Ci wyjaśnię kilka spraw związanych z umiejętnościami.

- Słucham - odpowiedział Adam bacznie obserwując ruchy duszy Zanpakutō.

Nomemori wywołał w swojej prawej ręce katanę a drugą przyciągnął jeden z portretów wiszących na jednej z ścian. Kiedy odwrócił ją w kierunku właściciela, na obrazie ukazana była scena zgaszenia głównej umiejętności katany Hollowa Kurosakiego. A dokładniej zablokowanie jej tępą stroną ostrza. Po chwili dusza powiedziała:

- Dzięki pomocy jednego z mych postaci oraz samego Kurosakiego uaktywniła się strona z wgłębieniami.

- Nie kojarzę tej chwili, ale ten wybuch zielonego światła, to co to było?

- Więc - zaczął opowiadać Nomemori. - Forma Shikai ma dwie strony ostrza, a każda z nich ma dwie specjalne zdolności. Pierwsza strony ząbkowanej to, jak zapewnie wiesz, Denki Ikari. O drugiej za moment Ci powiem.

- Aha... A ta tępa, to co takiego w sobie ma? - spytał się trochę zakłopotany Shinigami drapiąc się po głowie.

- Dzięki stronie tępej możesz na pewien czas kontrolować inne Zanpakutō oraz wchodzić do ich wewnętrznych światów oponentów.

- NANI?! Więc jakim cudem Ichigo uaktywnił tą stronę mocy?

- Bo nie umie kontrolować przepływu swej ogromnej energii, która z niego ciągle wycieka jak przepełniona szklanka. A z powodu, iż ta strona katany była uśpiona, to jego energia zaczęła go wybudzać.

- Hm... Jakoś to ogarniam... Nie za bardzo, ale jakoś w połowie...

- Może przejdę do senna sprawy. Więc wybuch zielonego światła jest spowodowany dotknięciem wszystkich wgłębień innej katany powoduje wniknięcie do jego wewnętrznego świata w celu zdobycia informacji lub spowodowanie uszkodzeń.

- Brzmi jak hackerstwo... - zaśmiał się Adam.

- Ta technika nazywa się Denki Gaido (Elektryczne Przypomnienie) i jest dostępna jest tylko w formie Bankai, ale najpewniej „on" chciał się Tobie ukazać.

- On w sensie... Ten Hollow?

- Tak. Kontynuując moją wypowiedź, kiedy czyjaś katana zostaje dotknięta tylko jednym z wgłębień... - wskazywał palcem na zielone obwódki wokół wcięć - ...wtedy następna umiejętność zostanie anulowana, ale tylko raz. Efekt odnawia się ponownie, kiedy znów dotknie się innego z dziur. To Bōkyaku no Sutorobo (Błysk Zapomnienia).

- Czyli będę miał kolejne dni na poświęcenie się nad nowymi umiejętnościami... A ta ostatnia?

Nomemori bez słów szybko aktywował z katany złotą tarczę która zakrywała cały miecz oraz całego właściciela. Migotała z niej migocząca energia oraz przeskakiwały z jednego miejsca na drugie iskry. Adam mocno zafascynowany nową techniką spytał się:

- Wow... To naprawdę fajna rzecz. Jak się nazywa?

- Sōkō Hepuru (Pancerna Pomoc). Tworzy widoczną tarczę, która otrzymując jakikolwiek cios odbija większość siły na potężny ładunek elektryczny. Służy jedynie do obrony, nie do ataku.

Po tych słowach dezaktywował swoją tarczę i opuszczając miecz oświadczył:

- Tak więc, będziemy kończyć naszą rozmowę. A więc do zobaczenia za dwa miesiące.

- Chwila! Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie!

- Tak?

- Czy ten głos wydobywający się z ciała Ginjō Kūgo, to była ta sama postać, co występuje w Twojej dwójce?

- Hm... Dowiesz się już niedługo. Żegnam.

Po chwili Nomemori machnął swoją lewą ręką powodując, że książka leżąca na biurku w tym samym miejscu co za pierwszym razem, otworzyła się powodując wysłanie Adama do świata realistycznego. Po obudzeniu się z medytacji, Soh (Adam) trzymając się za głowę był bardzo zaskoczony informacją od katany i rozmyślał:

„Ta sama osobowość. Czyli ten Pierwotny Hollow to on jest tak naprawdę we mnie?! Nie do wiary..."

Shinigami wstał obok swojego łóżka i wyszedł z swej rezydencji chcąc poszukać kogoś od kontroli przepływu energii. Nie wie, że te miesiące będą decydujące w dalszej konsekwencji wobec dziwnych wydarzeń w świecie Zastępczego Shinigami.

**25. część.**

Dwa miesiące później, Karakura. Dom Zastępczego Shinigami. Ichigo przesiadywał w swym pokoju leżąc na łóżku i bacznie przyglądał się sufitowi. Było to jego normalne zachowanie nawet przed poznaniem swych mocy Shinigami i nie mając pojęcia o istnieniu Bogów Śmierci pomimo swym umiejętności widzenia duchów. Pogoda była ładna, prawie bezchmurna i ciepła. Nawet pomimo takiej aury, Kurosakiemu nawet nie chciało się otworzyć okna, aby wypełnić swoje płuca orzeźwiającym powietrzem. Po chwili przekręcił głowę w kierunku swojej przesuwanej ściany, w której wcześniej urzędowała Rukia w czasie ich pierwszych chwil jako nieoficjalni strażnicy Karakury. Ichigo usiadł na wyrku i wspominając swoje tamte przygody, pomyślał:

„Nie patrząc na to z innej strony, będę musiał się spotkać z Rukią, aby w końcu powiedzieć w końcu te słowa..."

Po tym, pomarańczowowłosy chłopak wziął ze swojego biurka drewnianą odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami, położył na swej piersi i „wyciągnął" swoją duszę z ciała. Otworzył okno i wyskoczył zostawiając siebie na łóżku i w szybkim tempie skierował się do sklepu Urahary po pewną prośbę.

W tym samym czasie, Seireitei, baraki 4. Oddziału, trwa rozmowa między dwoma kapitanami:

- Muszę poinformować, że wyniki badań są pozytywne...

- Jak to?! Czyli ja...

- Hai. Nie będę wnikała o szczegóły, ale na pewno jesteś w tym stanie.

- Niemożliwe... Jak to tego doszło?

- Przecież chyba wiesz, na czym to polega. Radzę poinformować go o tym.

- Tylko jak?

- Na pewno coś wymyślisz... Życzę wszystkiego najlepszego!

Umysł Adama Rzegnicowskiego w tym samym czasie. Po dwumiesięcznym treningu kontroli przepływu Reiatsu ze swoim kapitanem oraz z Shunsuim Kyōraku, 4. oficer stojąc wśród wszelakich obrazów ukazujące jego wszystkie dokonania, oświadcza swojemu partnerowi:

- Nomemori, jestem gotów na trening.

- Dobrze. Wyczuwam w Tobie inny przepływ energii niż za tamtym razem.

- Tak, tak... Bardzo się starałem, aby nie być niczym zaskoczony. Więc, na czym polega trening?

- Za chwilę rozdzielę się na dwie postacie, które będą miały za zadanie pokazaniu kilku istotnych rzeczy w drodze do uzyskania Bankai.

- Niby długo ma to potrwać?

- Generalnie trening Bankai trwa zazwyczaj kilka lub kilkanaście lat. Ale Twoja wersja jest inna pod pewnym względem. Tutaj jest potrzebne zachęcenie tych osobowości do współpracy, a nie wyczerpujący treningi siłowe i duchowe.

- To znaczy, że mam łatwiej?

- Tego Ci nie powiem, bo będą to kompletnie inne osoby niż ja... A więc jesteś gotów?

- Jasne. Dawaj ich!

Po chwili z Nomemoriego zaczęła wydzielać się duża ilość energii i przed całkowitym rozbłyskiem powiedział:

- Jak zdobędziesz uznanie pierwszego z nich, to od razu pojawi się druga postać!

Nagle dusza Zanpakutō emitując mocne niebieskie światło zniknęła tworząc zarys pierwszego z dwójki. Początkowo kształt był podobny do Nomemoriego, ale po kilku sekundach rozszerzyła się stając się szersza. W końcu po transformacji, ku oczom Sohowi ukazała się postać w potężnej srebrnej zbroi, przy prawej dłoni miała potężną buławę wielkościowo porównywalna do postaci oraz hełm z kilkoma kolcami, w którym można zobaczyć pomarańczowe ślepia. Osoba była o głowę wyższa od właściciela, który po krótkim przyjrzeniu się postaci, spytał się:

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Nie do wiary! Nie poznajesz mnie? - odpowiedział potężny wojownik mając głęboki, lekko podwójny głos.

- E... Nie kojarzę, nawet gdyby, to nie jestem z czasów średniowiecza.

- Oj Adamie... Będę zmuszony Cię pokierować do tej odpowiedzi... Pamiętasz swoje rysunki z czasów, kiedy pierwszy raz zainteresowałeś się rycerzami?

- Chwila... Tak... Coś mi się kojarzy... - mocno zamyślił się chłopak.

- I tam były „zawody" w projekcji postaci, tak?

„Co on gada? Nawet jeśli miałem bzika na punkcie średniowiecznych rycerzy i wojowników to nigdy go nie..."

Nie skończył swego rozważania, ponieważ do głowy wpadło olśnienie i mając mocno zszokowaną minę, ostrożnie zapytał się:

- Czy ty... jesteś Maiserem?

- Zgadza się! - krzyknął uradowana osobowości pokazując podniesionego do góry kciuka w kierunku chłopaka.

- Jakim cudem urzeczywistniłeś się jako część mojej mocy?!

- O rany... Od czego tu zacząć... Ach tak! Jak zapewnie wiesz, byłeś fanem rycerzy i broni z okresu średniowiecza. I w trakcie swojej śmierci, przez pobudzenie drugiej części powstałem ja jako moc Shinigami.

- E... teraz to się KOMPLETNIE zgubiłem... Możesz jaśniej się wyrazić?

- O rany, głupcze! Nie możesz tego za pierwszym razem zrozumieć? - zirytował się rycerz zarzucając na swym lewym barku broń.

- Nie, bo Nomemori mówi zupełnie inaczej...

- Ach tak... On ma tak zwaną ogólną wersję tego wydarzenia. Ja z moim kolegą mamy oficjalną wersję.

- Tak? Możesz mi teraz o tym powiedzieć?

- Hm... W sumie ja znam tylko małą część, a mój kolega zna całą przyczynę.

- Czyli ten Hollow, zgadza się?

- Hulof? Nie znam. Ma zupełnie inne imię...

- Huh? Nie powiedział Ci, że jest Hollowem.

- Nigdy o tym nie mówił, jedynie, że nazywa się Nemesis.

- Nemesis... Hm... A jak on w ogóle wygląda?

- Niech pomyślę... Ma około trzy metry wzrostu, jest cały szary, a jego twarz wygląda prawie jak z Twojego ULUBIONEGO filmu science-fiction...

- A moja śmierć? - z niecierpliwością spytał się Polak.

- Był sobotni, marcowy wieczór. O tej porze, jak pamiętasz byłeś w kuchni przy otwartym oknie, żeby wywietrzyć pomieszczenie po spaleniu ciasta na kolejny dzień. Wtedy, gdy stanąłeś w feralnym miejscu, dostałeś w głowę odciętym szponem Nemesisa oraz w brzuch czyimś Zanpakutō.

- A więc twój kolega jest odpowiedzialny za TO?!

- Nie, to była wina tamtych, którzy go ścigali... Więcej musisz od niego się dowiedzieć.

- No dobra... - stwierdził Adam uspokajając się po nowych szczegółach o swej śmierci. - Co wiesz o mojej formie Bankai?

- Od czego tu zacząć... Druga forma uwolnienia z wyglądu przypomina mnie a moce pochodzą od przyjaciela. Jedną technikę już zapewnie znasz. Jeszcze są dwie, o których wspomnę...

- Więc na co czekasz?

- Na to - odpowiedział podnosząc w kierunku Adama lewą dłoń i „odciągnął" od niego część energii duchowej.

Adamowi w tym momencie zrobiło się słabo i lekko przychylił się, aby zaczerpnąć tchu. Kiedy spojrzał się na „osobowość" zauważył, że jego zbroja zrobiła się bardziej błyszcząca. Po tym lekko skrzywiony chłopak spytał się:

- A więc... Co muszę zrobić, aby Cię zachęcić do współpracy?

- Ja? Wystarczy, że ze mną wytrzymasz pięć minut, zanim wyssę z Ciebie całą energię aż znikniesz na zawsze! - uśmiał się złowrogo ponownie podnosząc swoją rękę.

Mężczyzna znów poczuł, jakby Maiser za pomocą pompki zaciągał jego Reiatsu powodując, że jego zbroja ponownie zabłysnęła. Nie wiedząc co robić odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i zastanawiał się nad swoim położeniem:

„No dobra... On jest jak pijawka, jak weźmie trochę mnie, to najpewniej robi się coraz mocniejszy. Spróbujmy użyć Kidō, może to coś poskutkuje."

Po chwili Adam ustawiwszy odpowiednio ręce zaczął recytować formułkę:

- Rozrzucone Kości Bestii! Iglica! Karmazynowy Kryształ! Stalowe Koło! Rusz Się, Będziesz Wiatrem! Stań, A Będziesz Niebem! Pusty Zamek Wypełniony Brzękiem Włóczni!

- O rany, rany. Sądzisz, że to zadziała? - zadrwił Maiser przyglądając się tworzeniu żółtej kuli.

- Hadō numer 63., Raikōhō!

Po chwili w kierunku przeciwnika poleciała dość dużych rozmiarów kula, która wybuchła po kontakcie z jedną z osobowości Nomemoriego. Kiedy opadł kurz, zmęczony Rzegnicowski nie wierząc własnym oczom zobaczył nietkniętego przeciwnika, który nawet nie ruszył swej prawej ręki z buławą.

- To wszystko? Nawet tego nie poczułem... Przygotuj się na wieczne cierpienie, Adamie! - krzyknął złowrogo i ponownie pobrał energię Polakowi.

Po tym chłopak klęknął na prawe kolano spoglądając na swego najcięższego przeciwnika, z którym miał do czynienia. Mocno dysząc powoli zastanawiał się, czy on w ogóle ma jakieś punkty.

- Tsk... No to będę musiał tak długo Cię atakować, aż ukażesz swe słabe strony. A wtedy zobaczysz, że jestem warty do tego Bankai! - odpowiedział dość pewnie mężczyzna pomimo głębokiego oddechu.

- No to dawaj! Zobaczymy, na co Cię stać!

Odpowiedziawszy to, zdjął z swego barku broń i w wolnym tempie skierował się do swego „właściciela", aby „zniszczyć" i uczynić go swym więźniem.

**26. część. **

Świat Żywych, sklep Urahary. Właściciel był w swoim pokoju i mając kapelusz nasunięty na twarz spał w trakcie, gdy reszta pracowników wyładowywała nową dostawę z Soul Society. Po chwili obudził go Tessai, który ostrożnie otworzył drzwi powiedział:

- Przepraszam szefie, ale właśnie do sklepu wszedł Kurosaki-dono.

- O proszę, proszę. Czego ode mnie oczekuje? - odpowiedział Kisuke zabierając nakrycie głowy z buzi.

Po tych słowach kapelusznik wstał i skierował się do głównej części sklepu, gdzie oczekiwał już Zastępczy Shinigami. Urahara w swym charakterystycznym głosem i poprawiając swoje rozczochrane słomiane włosy zapytał się:

- O witaj, Kurosaki-san! Co Ciebie tutaj sprowadza?

- Urahara. Mógłbyś otworzyć bramę Senkaimon? - powiedział dość poważnie Ichigo.

- O rany, rany. Akurat teraz mamy konserwację elementów bramy... Przez długi czas nie remontowałem ich i akurat taka sprawa... Czy to dość pilne?

- Tak.

- Hm... Przyjdź za dwie godziny, wtedy będzie gotowa.

- W porządku. Arigatō - odpowiedział Ichigo i skierował się do wyjścia.

- A to jaką sprawę masz do załatwienia w Soul Society, o jeżeli mogę się spytać?

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu chłopak z Karakury odpowiedział:

- Chcę z kimś porozmawiać o pilnej rzeczy.

Po tych słowach Ichigo poszedł w kierunku swojego domu, aby przeczekać renowację bramy, a w tym czasie Urahara kierując się do piwnicy rozmyślał nad ostatnimi słowami młodzieńca wyznaczając tylko jeden powód tak pilnej potrzeby spotkania.

W tym samym czasie, Adam próbował utrzymać się na nogach w trakcie walki z Maiserem. Pozostała jedynie minuta, ale chłopak czuł, że za chwilę padnie z wycieńczenia i przegra walkę o dalsze dążenie o prawdy na temat śmierci w Polsce. Wojownik widząc mocno przemęczonego Shinigamiego z radosnym głosem stwierdził:

- Jakie to CUDOWNIE bolesne! Już mam na Ciebie chrapkę!

- Jeszcze stoję i... wytrwam te przeklęte pięć minut...

- Akurat! Już po Ciebie idę!

Wtedy rycerz w już trochę uszkodzonej zbroi, której Adam nie uszkodził zaczął zbliżać się do swego przyszłego niewolnika. W tym samym czasie spoglądając na pierwszą osobowość Nomemoriego rozmyślał:

„Kurna, przez te cztery minuty wyssał mi prawie całe Reiatsu. Użyłem już wszystkiego, co umiałem i nie zrobiłem mu ani jednego zadrapania... Chwila... Nic mu nie zrobiłem, a on ma taki pancerz, jakby został wrzucony w wir walki! Co jest z nim nie tak? Już..."

- Za chwilę wszystko co do tej pory miałeś, stracisz w mgnieniu oka! Swoje nowe życie, dziewczynę oraz swój honor! - powiedział w czasie rozmyśleń Rzegnicowskiego wojownik, który był już około metr od niego.

„...To się dzieje tylko wtedy! Teraz albo nigdy!"

Po tych słowach chłopak ledwo wstał na nogi, uniósł ręce w bok, podniósł głowę w kierunku „wroga" i zachowując dość dużo powagi głośno stwierdził:

- No dalej! Wyciągnij ode mnie resztki mojego Reiatsu!

- Już nie potrzebuje już tego. Mój cel jest właśnie przede mną - odpowiedział Maiser zatrzymując się na jakieś 40 centymetrów od Polaka.

- A to niby czemu? Wcześniej robiłeś to cały raz a teraz nie? Czyżbyś się bał?

- CO?! Ja mam niby bać się nadużywania mych potężnych mocy?!

- Tak.

- Naprawdę ciekawe... Przez tą walkę już majaczysz...

- Nie. Boisz się wykończyć mnie przez tą rączkę, bo wtedy twój pancerz zniszczy się całkowicie ujawniając... nikogo.

- C...c...o...o?!

- To co usłyszałeś. To JA cię zaprojektowałem i wiem, że jesteś tylko żyjącą duszą pod wielkim pancerzem mającą jedynie wielką buławę. Teraz, gdy jesteś częścią mojej mocy, zabijając mnie, Ty również znikniesz raz na zawsze! - odpowiedział trzęsący się z wycieńczenia Adam.

Rycerz przez moment nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić, ponieważ nie spodziewał się takiej wypowiedzi ze strony właściciela. Pomimo początkowego szoku, z dumą i z tą samą tonacją głosu co na początku spotkania, stwierdził:

- Gratulacje! Wygrałeś!

- Na... prawdę?

- Zgadza się. Masz moją zgodę na odkrycie swojego Bankai'a. Poza tym pokazałeś to, o ja chciałem w Ciebie zobaczyć.

- To znaczy?

- Że jesteś gotowy rzucić wszystko, co dla Ciebie ważne i poświęcić się dla dobra innych, nawet jeśli to nie Twoja sprawa.

- Ciekawa sprawa... Przypadkowo wymyśliłem, że chodzi coś o Twoją główną broń jak i też wadę.

- Tak to jest. Twoja moc Shinigami polega na poświęceniu części siebie, aby później wykorzystać to przeciwko swojemu przeciwnikowi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pokonujesz go nie zabijając siebie...

- A czy teraz jestem na skraju śmierci? - spytał się gasnąc w oczach...

- Ależ skąd! Dopóki stoję na pewnych nogach przed Tobą, wtedy nigdy nie umrzesz!

Powiedziawszy to, Maiser uniósł swoją lewą dłoń w kierunku Adama i przekazał całą energię Adamowi, którą stracił przez te pięć minut. Polak wyczuwając przypływ Reiatsu wstał szybko na nogi z tą samą werwą co przed pojedynkiem. Po chwili widząc, że w każdej chwili wojownik obróci się w proch zapytał się:

- Wspominałeś coś o dwóch technikach Bankai... Możesz coś o nich wspomnisz?

- Tak... Pierwszą już widziałeś... To jest Fukashin no Ishi... Wykorzystujesz część swojej energii i odzyskujesz ją jako... pancerz nie do zdarcia, ale tylko na kilkanaście sekund... O drugiej jakoś nie dotrwam..., aby Ci wyjaśnić, ale na pewno... Nemesis o tym powie...

- A jeśli nie?

- Na pewno to wyczuje... Żegnaj, właścicielu...

- Wiesz... chciałem ci jeszcze dodać w Twoim imieniu przedrostek „ordek", ale nie wiedziałem gdzie...

- Heh... To imię jest dobre... bardzo dobre...

Po tych słowach rycerz wraz ze swoją bronią rozpadł się w proch, który chwilę później zaczął świecić się dość mocnym niebieskim światłem. Resztki poprzednika zaczęły ponownie formować kolejną postać, na którą Adam oczekiwał od dłuższego czasu.

Inny wymiar, budynek wśród lodowego pustkowia. Pewien białowłosy mężczyzna zbliżał się do tronu, na którym opierał się wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna z dużym zarostem na twarzy.

- Wasza Wysokość. Nasze przygotowania dobiegły końca. Mamy zbierać się przy Bramie Słońca?

- Jeszcze nie. Czekamy, aż nasz ostatni potencjał w pełni się ujawni. Ale narazie musimy czekać.

- Tak jest - odpowiedział sługa ukłoniwszy się przedtem.

Kiedy siedząca postać została sama, spojrzała na sąsiednią ścianę i pomyślała:

„Kiedy w końcu odkryje całą swoją moc, najedziemy na Soul Society."

Adam przyglądał się jak z energii, z której wcześniej powstał Maiser, zaczęła ponownie się zbierać, aby ujawnić „drugą osobowość" Nomemoriego Nemesisa. Po dwóch minutach w końcu postać zaczęła kształtować się w trzymetrową „osobę". Polak widząc powolne przeistaczanie się zauważył, że to nie będzie normalna postać z powodu wyglądu łudzącą przypominającego Hollowa. W końcu energia przestała się świecić i ujawniła bestię z czterema górnymi kończynami zakończonymi dwoma szponami, dwiema nogami, długim ogonem zakończonym kilkoma, długimi kolcami. Jego twarz przypominała Obcego z Ósmego Pasażera Nostromo, lecz posiadała parę niebieskich oczu, dwa kolce skierowane ku wielkiej paszczy a głowę przyozdabiał zielony wzorek w postaci kilku kwadratów. Była w kolorze szarym z kilkoma czarno-zielonymi elementami na twarzy, tułowiu, ramionach i ogonie. Na jednym z prawych kończyn nie było jednego szpona. Rzegnicowski początkowo bojąc się go, ostrożnie się spytał:

- Czy Ty... jesteś Nemesis?

Potwór usłyszawszy czyjś głos odwrócił się do niego i zobaczywszy, że jest to ta postać, odpowiedziała mając podwójny głos:

- Tak... Jestem Nemesis, a Ty musisz być Adamem Rzegnicowskim, zgadza się?

- Tak to ja. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz wobec mnie złych intencji...

**27. część.**

Kontynuacja rozmowy.

- Ja?! Buahahaha! Nie bądź śmieszny! - uśmiał się na ostatnią wypowiedź potężna postać.

- A co w takim zabawnego? Nie sądziłem, że będę miał kogoś takiego w sobie... - skrzywił się Adam.= na reakcję „Hollowa".

- Oh... I tak będę z Tobą aż do Twoich ostatnich dni...

- Tak, tak... Może wyjaśnijmy te kilka spraw, które od dawna mnie deprymują...

- W porządku. Mamy czas - odpowiedział Nemesis bacznie przyglądając się Adamowi.

- A więc... Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

- Hm... Nie mam tylko pojęcia czy ogarniesz swym umysłem te rzeczy.

- Phi... Miałem WIELE dziwnych sytuacji, więc nie powinny mnie zaskoczyć... - parsknął chłopak.

- W porządku... Należę do klasy zwanej Rikō (Wypełnienie), która bardzo dawno temu żyła w różnych miejscach i wymiarach a ja jestem ostatnim z nich.

- To smutne... Ale czemu jesteście porównani do Hollowów?

- Może dlatego, że to My jesteśmy ich stwórcami i panami. Kiedyś traktowaliśmy je jako zwierzątka domowe...

- Bez jaj... Te krwiożercze istoty były waszymi pupilami?! - zdziwił się Rzegnicowski.

- Kiedyś były niegroźne, do czasów aż przybyła inna humanoidalna rasa zwana Supirittosamonā (Duchowi Przywoływacze), którzy początkowo byli oni mili i przyjaźni. Do czasu, kiedy stwierdzili, żebyśmy oddali nasze dzieło, aby mogli je zbadać czy coś w tym guście. Nie zgodziliśmy się i tak wybuchła wojna, którą przegraliśmy. Wybili nas co do jednego... No oprócz mnie...

- Hm... Ciekawe... I co się stało z nimi?

- Dalej nie znam więcej szczegółów, ale wiem, że oni między sobą się pokłócili i wybuchła między nimi inna wojna...

- Jeszcze jedną o te zwierzątka?

- Zgadza się... Ta rasa podzieliła się na dwie grupy, która pierwsza chciała całkowitego wyeliminowania ich a druga jedynie więzić je pod specjalnym nadzorem...

- I co się stało tym razem?

- Spowodowali, że Hollowy przerzucili się na ludzi z powodu coraz większego okrucieństwa wobec tamtej rasy... A także jedna z grup prawie zginęła...

- To okropne! Czemu tak postąpiły te wasze pupile?

- Ponieważ to był nasz akt zemsty... - powiedział dość nerwowo Nemesis. - Pod koniec wojny wszczepiliśmy Hollowom specjalny gen powodujący nienawiść do ludzi i traktowanie ich jako pożywienia.

- Czemu akurat na nas?! - spytał się głośno Adam. - Ja TEŻ byłem człowiekiem!

- U ciebie to co innego... Kontynuując moją historię, ludzie byli ich „wyznawcami" a bez nich przestaliby istnieć.

Członek wymarłej rasy widząc mocno zdziwioną twarz, sprostował swą wypowiedź.

- Byli różnymi Bogami z całego Świata Żywych...

- Aha... Czyli egipscy, greccy i tak dalej?

- Nie wiem... Nie znam się na waszych spostrzeżeniach...

- Da się jakoś zatrzymać ten gen u Hollowów?

- Nie da się... Musiałbyś wszystkie wybić, ale wtedy byłoby gorzej...

- Jak to?

- Bez nich nie byłoby przepływu energii między wymiarami a światy zapadłby się i nastąpiłby koniec wszystkiego.

- Szkoda... Co w takim razie tamci zrobili?

- Z pokonanych Hollowów, które zjadały ludzi oczyszczali i przenosili je do swego świata, a niektóre do innego pustynnego wymiaru, aby mogły tam egzystować.

- Co z tak zwanymi oczyszczanymi?

- No Adamie, chyba powinieneś już wiedzieć o tym systemie...

- Jak... Chwila... JA JESTEM W JEDNEJ Z TYCH RAS?! - krzyknął z zdziwienia chłopak.

- Tak jest. Supirittosamonā podzielili się na Quincy i Shinigami, a tamci z pustynnego wymiaru to krzyżówki naszych zwierzątek i ludzi - Arrancarzy.

Przez minutę Adam nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani jednego słowa z powodu poznania naprawdę dziwnej historii. Kręcąc głową z niedowierzania ostrożnie zadał pytanie:

- To nie jest kłamstwo, tak?

- To cała prawda, sam to widziałem na własne oczy. Z tej rasy pozostało jedynie kilka rodzin w tym między innymi Król Dusz ze swoją rodziną...

- ŻE JAK?! Oni mają umiejętności Quincy i Shinigami?!

- Zgadza się. Niektórzy nie przeszli do żadnej ze stron i pozostali w ukryciu w czasie rozpadu. Z czego co pamiętam, żyją do tej pory trzy takie rodziny i niektórzy nazywają się po staremu.

- Nie, nie, nie... Czyli jestem jakimś członkiem CHOREJ organizacji, która chce nad wszystkim zawładnąć?! - wytrząsał głowę we wszystkie strony Adam.

- Nie pytaj się mnie! Nie jestem jednym z nich! - skrzywił się ostatni Rikō.

- To czemu Shinigami byli tobą aż tak zainteresowani?!

- Pewnie bycie z wyglądu ŁUDZĄCO przypominającego Hollowa. Poza tym obecni Bogowie Śmierci są krzyżówką ludzi i członków Supirittosamonā, więc oni nie mają wbitego rozpoznania, który jest Hollowem a który Rikō.

- Ale nie masz tej słynnej dziury Hollowa - uśmiał się chłopak pokazując na tułów.

- Phi... Może dlatego, że mieliśmy kiedyś specjalne liny, dzięki którymi mogliśmy wyprowadzać je na spacery...

- Hehe... A ja myślałem, że naprawdę chodzi o brak serca w ich ciałach...

- Dobrze... O czym chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć?

Do znudzonego mężczyzny siedzącego na tronie, który opierał swoją głowę prawą ręką chciał wstać, aby dać rozkaz wymarszu, ale po chwil podszedł do niego ponownie białowłosy mężczyzna i powiedział:

- Juhabach-sama. Mam dla Pana złą wiadomość.

- Słucham?

- Nasz Pierwszy Potencjał Wojenny - Ichigo Kurosaki dostał się do Soul Society.

- Ach tak... Przerywamy najazd na Soul Society - rozkazał swemu sekretarzowi Haschwaldowi i po chwili dodał: - Powiedz Stern Ritterowi „J", aby w ciągu tygodnia najechał na Hueco Mundo.

- Tak jest.

- W tej sytuacji musimy postąpić inaczej...

W świecie wewnętrznym Polaka trwa rozmowa o przeszłości i historii Nemesisa, ale w końcu ostatni przedstawiciel zadał pytanie rozmówcy:

- Na pewno jesteś ciekaw, jakim cudem się tutaj dostałeś?

- No oczywiście.

- I poznać prawdę o swoim Bankai...

- Tak!

- Niech będzie, pod warunkiem, gdy rozwiążesz moją pewną zagadkę...

- Żadnych walk, poświęcania się i tak dalej tylko zwyczajna zagadka? - mocno zdziwił się zadaniem Polak.

- Zgadza się, jak zgadniesz, to opowiem ci wszystko od twojej przyczyny śmierci aż po Bankai.

- No dobra! Dawaj...

- Ale jeśli przegrasz, to nigdy się nie pojawię i stracisz bezpowrotną szansę na tą formę Zanpakutō...

- Jak to? Nie można powtarzać?!

- Coś za coś... Normalnie się trenuje to przez kilkanaście lat a w tym przypadku jest tylko jeden klucz, który jest bardzo kruchy i unikalny...

- Niech będzie, podaj je...

Po tych słowach mężczyzna bardzo mocno się skupił na Nemesisie, aby jak najlepiej i jak najwyraźniej zrozumieć sens pewnej zagadki.

**28. część. **

Chwilę przedtem, kiedy Ichigo podróżował przez świat Dangai, aby dostać się do Soul Society, w głąb jego duszy Hichigo z uśmiechniętą miną i szyderczym śmiechem powiedział do siebie:

- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... Już niedługo zacznie się rzeź!

Pomimo, iż on mieszka w Ichigo od czasów uzyskania własnych mocy Shinigami, to wyczuwa, że jest on mocno związany z dziewczyną z 13. Oddziału. To może być największy błąd w życiu pomarańczowłosego chłopaka.

Tymczasem Adam bacznie przyglądał się paszczy Nemesisa, który za nie lada moment miał wypowiedzieć pewną zagadkę, która pozwoli mu na dostęp do drugiej formy uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Po długich namysłach, ostatni z rasy Rikō zaczął mówić jakimś dziwnym językiem kompletnie niezrozumiałym dla Polaka. Po zakończeniu formułki, wyższa postać zauważając mocne zdziwienie puknęła się w głowę jednym z lewych ramion i wywnioskowała:

- O rany... Powiedziałem Ci w moim rodzimym języku...Moja wina...

- No to dobrze, że sobie to uświadomiłeś... - skrzywił się mocno chłopak.

- W porządku, powiem ci teraz NORMALNIE i będę to powtarzał w nieskończoność jako tako zadośćuczynienie za tamten bełkot...

- Dobrze wiedzieć...

- A więc, oto zagadka: „Spójrz w lustro swojej duszy, miłość i nienawiść są w każdym z nas. Poświęcenie zamienia się w zemstę i uwierz mi, zobaczysz twarz, która powie: Kocham Cię... Zabiję Cię... Ale..." Dokończ zdanie opierając się na danym cytacie.

- TO NAWET NIE JEST ZAGADKA, KURNA! To jakiś cytat!

- W naszej rasie zagadki polegały na uzupełnieniu zdań, których może być nieskończenie wiele, a nie na jakiś rozmyśleniach czy to przedmiot czy postać...

- Ja na to mówię uzupełnianka... I do tego BARDZO dziwna...

- Nie ma rady. To moje zadanie, jak zgadniesz czy jak tam wolisz skończysz zdanie, wtedy opowiem ci o wszystkim.

- Eh... Niech będzie.

Po tych słowach Adam zaczął mocno myśleć i analizować każde słowo w „zadaniu słownym". Mijały sekundy, minuty i tak ni stąd ni z owąd minęła godzina. Chłopak nic nie mógł wymyślić jedynie zastanawiał się nad sensem:

„Hm... 'Spójrz lustro swojej duszy' pewnie odnosi się do mnie. 'Miłość i nienawiść są w każdym z nas' to na pewno zrozumiale chodzi o uczucia. Jedynie końcówka mi nie pasuje... 'zobaczysz twarz, która powie: Kocham Cię... Zabiję Cię...' O co w tym kurwa chodzi?! To brzmi jak wierszyk a nie..."

Po chwili Adamowi zaświeciło coś w głowie, wpadając jednocześnie na dość ryzykowny pomysł. Nemesis widząc zmianę wyrazu twarzy spytał się:

- Czy chcesz odpowiedzieć na moją zagadkę?

- Tak jest... Końcówka tekstu to: „Zabiję Cię... Ale ja kocham Cię na zawsze..."

- Czy to twoja ostateczna wypowiedź? Możesz się jeszcze wycofać...

- Nie. Myślę, że to jest prawidłowa odpowiedź.

- Ach tak... Ja twierdzę, że to...

W tym samym czasie mocno zmieszana Suì-Fēng z powodu pewnej zmiany, kierowała się do baraków 13. Oddziału, żeby spotkać się z Sohem. Jej myśli były bardzo mocno poplątane i próbowała je jakoś uporządkować. Po chwili znalazła się przed wejściem na teren 13. Oddziału i zastała tam Rukię Kuchiki, która w tym czasie oczekiwała na swojego kapitana, aby udać się na pewne spotkanie z Byakuyą Kuchiki dotyczące spraw organizacyjnych. Wicekapitan widząc niespodziewanie dowódcę Onmitsukidō, zagadała:

- Witam, Suì-Fēng-taicho! Co Panią tutaj sprowadza?

- Ja... ekhm... Szukam Soha Akaike.

- Obecnie siedzi w pokoju od samego rana, ale wczoraj powiedział, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać.

- Pewnie sprawy papierkowe...

- Sądzę, że nie. Ostatnio Soh trenował kontrolę nad Reiatsu u naszego kapitana i myślę, że to po prostu trening duchowy...

- To może przyjdę do niego trochę później...

- Pomimo jasnej prośby, ja bym weszła będąc na Twoim miejscu, kapitanie.

Dowódca 2. Oddziału usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa Kuchiki, lekko się uśmiechnęła i weszła na teren 13. Oddziału mówiąc:

- Tylko, że ja mam nietypową sytuację...

Rukia lekko zaskoczona ostatnim zdaniem Suì-Fēng stała nadal oczekując na chorowitego Ukitake, który pewnie musi zażyć kilka medykamentów, aby być w dobrym stanie. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna za pośrednictwem innych członków 13. Oddziału poszła do rezydencji Akaike. Kiedy w końcu ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi zobaczyła swojego partnera siedzącego na podłodze w pozycji Jinzen, gdzie n jego kolanach było jego Zanpakutō. Kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ostrożnie chodziła po pokoju, aby nie przeszkadzać Sohowi w treningu. Suì-Fēng rozglądała się po pokoju, aby zabić czas, gdyż chciała powiedzieć coś, co może odmienić ich życie. Przez przypadek zauważyła na biurku wśród różnych dokumentach otworzoną książkę. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna spojrzała na stronę, na których był namalowany rysunek przedstawiający jakąś scenę. Był to pejzaż, na którym był zachód słońca a na jego tle była ona wraz z Sohem, którzy się namiętnie pocałowali. Widząc to, Shaoling zrobiło się przyjemnie i zwróciła się do mężczyzna pomyślała:

„Jednak to naprawdę miłość, a nie krótki romans. Jesteś moim mężczyzną, który zmienił mój sposób myślenia oraz obdarzył nieznanym mi uczuciem."

Po chwili dziewczyna przysiadła obok chłopaka i widząc jego spokojną twarz chciała dać mu buziaka w policzek. Kiedy powoli zbliżała się z dokonaniem prezentu, nagle usłyszała obok niej głos:

- Pośpiesz się i pocałuj mnie...

- IIIII! Soh, nie strasz tak! - odskoczyła od chłopaka przestraszona Suì-Fēng.

- Oj przepraszam... Nie sądziłem, że chciałaś to zrobić...

- Od kiedy ty byłeś w realiach?!

- Jak usiadłaś obok mnie, wtedy skończyłem swój trening...

- Aha... Co dokładnie trenowałeś?

- E... Udoskonalałem swój Shikai - podrapał się po głowie Akaike. - A co Ty tutaj robisz?

- Ja... ten tego... Mam do Ciebie pewną wiadomość...

- Tak?

- Ja i Ty...

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi i spytał się:

- Soh-kun? Mam do Ciebie ważną wiadomość.

- Proszę wejść, Ukitake-taicho.

Po chwili Jōshirō wszedł do pokoju, w którym zastał dwójkę siedzącą obok siebie. Mężczyzna zaskoczony obecnością kapitana 2. Oddziału spytał się:

- Suì-Fēng? Co Ty tutaj robisz?

- Poprosiła mnie o udzielenie rad dotyczących sposobie zachowania wobec innych - szybko odpowiedział Soh chroniąc swoją relację z dziewczyną.

- A tak... Wracając do tematu... Widziałeś Rukię?

- Ja od samego rana tutaj siedzę, więc nie...

- Ja ją widziałem jak stała przed wejściem twierdząc, że czeka na Ciebie, Ukitake - powiedziała Suì-Fēng.

- Dziwne... Nigdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć, a mieliśmy za moment przyjść na spotkanie z jej bratem...

- Hm... Podejrzane... - zastanowił się Soh.

Po chwili do trójki rozmówców dołączył się posłaniec, który miał pilną wiadomość dla najważniejszych członków.

- Przepraszam bardzo. Chcę poinformować, że Ichigo Kurosaki przeszedł przez bramę Senkaimon.

- Nani? Co on tutaj robi? - zdziwiła się Shaoling.

- Ja chyba wiem... - potrząsnął głową potakująco Akaike. - Tylko nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie oni teraz przebywają...

- No dobrze... Może poszukacie ich? To spotkanie można odłożyć na późniejszy termin, poza tym nie martwiłbym się, gdybym wiedział o takiej sytuacji... - stwierdził Ukitake pokazując na dwójkę.

- W porządku. Chodźmy - powiedziała Suì-Fēng wstając.

- My w dwójkę? No dobra, czemu nie... - stwierdził Soh, który wyszedł razem z kapitanem 2. Oddziału.

Jōshirō przyglądał się, jak dwójka poszukiwaczy ruszyła i po chwili powiedział do posłańca.

- Proszę poinformować pozostałych, aby nie szukać Rukii Kuchiki oraz Ichigo Kurosakiego.

- Hai! - odpowiedział Shinigami, który potem zniknął z oczu kapitana.

Kiedy został sam na scenie, skierował się do swej rezydencji, aby schronić się przed silnym słońcem.

**29. część. **

W tym samym czasie, Rukia szła w kierunku zachodnim w okolicach góry Koifushi tak jak było napisane na małej karteczce, którą dostała z jakąś godzinę temu od jednego z członków 12. Oddziału. Pomimo, że w tym czasie miała mieć wraz ze swoim kapitanem spotkanie z jej przyrodnim bratem, to stwierdziła, że zrozumieją powagę sytuacji.

Przed wejściem do zachodniej bramy, Soh i Suì-Fēng zastanawiali się, gdzie mogli przez tak krótki okres czasu się udać. Chłopak był mocno zamyślony a dziewczyna zauważyła, że pogoda się pogorszy widząc czarne chmury nad horyzontem i po chwili stwierdziła:

- Na pewno nie ma ich w Seireitei, gdyż każdy by wiedział o ich położeniu...

- I to jest pewne... A więc gdzie mogliby się wybrać mając jedynie kilkanaście minut oraz takie miejsce, które znaliby tylko sama dwójka...

- Albo jedna z nich... Do najniższych dzielnic na pewno by nie poszli, gdyż zostaliby zauważeni...

- A do najwyższych numerków jest zdecydowanie za daleko...

Po chwili Adam przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednym miejscu o którym zupełnie zapomniał. Dziewczyna widząc blask w oku spytała się:

- Coś Ci wpadło do oka?

- Czy widziałaś kiedykolwiek górę Koifushi? - z tajemniczą miną zadał pytanie Soh.

- Wiem, gdzie to jest, ale nigdy tam nie byłam... To w trzeciej dzielnicy, tak? - oświadczyła Shaoling przyglądając się chłopakowi.

- No to lecimy i będziemy ich obserwować w „Waszym" stylu?

- Być może... Chodźmy - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

Po tych słowach tajemnicza parka używając Shunpo skierowała się w domniemanie spotkanie dwójki starych przyjaciół. W trakcie podróży u dwójki pojawiały się różne myśli związane z obecną sytuację a u dziewczyny dodatkowo reakcja Soha na wieść o jej pewnym stanie. Po dwudziestu minutach zauważyli jak Rukia wyczekiwała na kogoś siedząc na powalonej kłodzie. Chcąc być niezauważonymi przez nią schowali się wśród koronach drzew i bacznie przyglądali się rozwijającej się sytuacji. Pomimo ciasnoty to i tak mocno ze sobą przytuleni po cichu zaczęli rozmawiać o zaistniałym wydarzeniu.

- Jak sądzisz, co się teraz stanie? - zaczęła dziewczyna.

- A czy ja wiem... Wszystko jest przecież możliwe...

Nagle obok Rukii pojawił się Zastępczy Shinigami, który ją lekko zaskoczył poprzez dotknięcie jej lewego barku. Wicekapitan przestraszyła się nie aż tak, aby wyjęła miecz a jedynie nazwała go zwyczajowo od głupoli. Później z biegiem czasu się uspokoiła i rozpoczęła się dość spokojna rozmowa. W tym czasie szpiedzy mocno wsłuchani w każde słowo zaczęła podejrzewać, że nastąpi coś nieuniknionego.

- Sohu, chyba nie sądzisz, żeby oni...

- Wygląda na to, że TO zrobią.

- Ale... oni do siebie nie pasują.

- A to niby dlaczego? Przecież nawet ich dobrze nie znasz... - skrzywił się chłopak.

- Może, no ale spójrz. Jak oni mają się pocałować mając taką różnicę wzrostu...

- Chwila, chwila... O wysokość się tutaj nie liczy. Wolałabyś, aby byli równego wzrostu?!

- No chociażby...

- To może i ja miałbym zmaleć, aby być z Tobą na równi?!

- No ależ skąd...

- No widzisz... Czasami masz dziwne humorki... - zmrużył oczy Akaike.

Po krótkotrwałej ciszy, Suì-Fēng mając nadal mocno zmieszane myśli dotyczącej informacji z samego rana rozpoczęła dość niepewnie:

- Wiesz... Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się czuję...

- Tak? Co Ci jest? - odwrócił wzrok mężczyzna od Rukii i Ichigo.

- Jakby inaczej się zachowuję od kilku tygodni, więc dzisiaj rano przyszłam z tym do kapitan Unohany.

- I co dalej?

- Zrobiła mi badania i okazało się, że... że...

Nie dokończyła kwestii, gdyż nagle kącikiem oka zauważyła, że twarze „zaginionych" zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać i powiedziała:

- Oni to na serio zrobią!

- No... Coś tak czułem, że to nastąpi... Trzymało się to w nich od jakiegoś czasu... - lekko się zirytował się Soh oczekując na inną odpowiedź.

- Nie sądziłam, że Kuchiki zwiąże się z człowiekiem...

- Niezwykłym człowiekiem, który uratował dwa światy przed niebezpieczeństwem - dokończył zdanie Soh przyglądając się tworzeniu się nowej pary.

Nagle w jego myśli wtrącił się dość znajomy głos.

- Adamie, musisz to zatrzymać!

- Nomemori? A to niby czemu? Przecież to w nich buzowało... - odpowiedział w myślach lekko zaskoczony 4. oficer.

- Nie o to chodzi! Oni mają już wyczerpany limit wiązań! Jeżeli się pocałują, mogą zginąć!

- Przecież z czego co ja wiem, tylko dwukrotnie było przekazanie mocy pomiędzy nimi...

- Ale to coś innego, nawet niezrozumiałego dla mnie, musisz to powstrzymać!

Shaoling zauważając zmianę wyrazu twarzy u partnera lekko zaniepokojona spytała się:

- Co się stało?

- Oni nie mogą tego zrobić!

- Co? Przecież mówiłeś wcześniej...

Nie dokończyła zdanie, ponieważ Soh zdradził swoją obecność i krzyknął do zakochanych:

- MATE! NIE RÓBCIE...

Jednak było już za późno, dokonał się ich pierwszy pocałunek trwający tylko kilka chwil, gdyż Rukia i Ichigo mocno ze sobą przytuleni odwrócili wzrok na mocno przestraszonego oficera, który wiedział, że to była totalna głupota, ale jedynie on wiedział o powagi sytuacji. Zarówno Kurosaki jak i Kuchiki mocno zaczerwienieni mieli już coś powiedzieć do niego o braku prywatności, ale w mgnieniu oka stracili przytomność i upadli na ziemi będąc ze sobą złączeni. Zdenerwowany Polak wrzasnął do ukrywającej się kapitan 2 Oddziału:

- SHAOLING! POMÓŻ MI!

Po chwili i ona szybko dołączyła się do ratunku i mając zszokowaną i przerażoną minę, stwierdziła:

- Ich Reiatsu jest potwornie niestabilne... Co im jest? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam!

- Mają teraz za dużo wiązań duchowych... Mój Zanpakutō o tym wspominał... Jeżeli będzie ich więcej niż trzy, wtedy TO się stanie - gorączkowo wytłumaczył mężczyzna układając Ichigo na plecy.

- Coś o tym słyszałam, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że to prawda... Wiesz, co powinniśmy zrobić?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia... Leć po pomoc, ja spróbuje ich jakoś utrzymać przy życiu - stwierdził Soh odwróciwszy się do dziewczyny.

- Hai... - odparła dziewczyna.

Miała już lecieć po pomoc, ale nagle zauważyła, że Ichigo mając coś dziwnego na twarzy wstał, wyjął swoją katanę i miał zadać cios Akaike, który w tym czasie był odwrócony plecami i zajmował się swoim wicekapitanem.

- SOH! - krzyknęła i w ostatniej chwili złapała chłopaka zanim, Zastępczy miał uderzyć.

Dwójka lekko tarzając się po ziemi zauważyła, że na twarzy Ichigo zaczęła się wytwarzać jakaś biała narośl z czerwonymi elementami. Suì-Fēng widząc to od razu zdała sobie sprawę, że to może być moc Hollowa, którą widziała w czasie walki z Aizenem w Sztucznej Karakurze i powiedziała:

- To jego maska Hollowa!

- Słucham? Więc o to mu chodziło! Przeklęty drań!

- O czym tym mówisz?

- To za długa historia, żeby to teraz opowiadać! Musimy chronić Rukię przed tym szaleńcem!

- Dobra. Ty zajmiesz się Kuchiki, a ja postaram się go powstrzymać, zanim nastąpi pomoc ze strony Gotei.

- W porządku. Uważaj na siebie! - odpowiedział chłopak i skierował się w kierunku nadal nieprzytomnej Rukii.

W tym samym czasie, kapitan 2. Oddziału wyjęła swoje krótkie Zanpakutō i skonfrontowała się z opętanym Ichigo, który był nadal w formie Shikai. Adam podszedł do Kuchiki i odsunął się z nią na kilka dobrych metrów. Wyczuwał, że jej stan nadal był beznadziejny i z niepokojem przyglądał się jak moc Kurosakiego diametralnie wzrastała a jego dziewczyna wiedząc, że nie może uwolnić swojej broni, ponieważ jej forma zadaje tylko śmierć w dwóch aktach. Po pół minucie walki Shaoling zdjęła swoje haori, aby mieć nad „przeciwnikiem" chociaż przewagę w szybkości. Jednakże Ichigo widząc to ustawił się w charakterystycznej pozie do uwolnienia Bankai i otoczyła go czarna z czerwoną obwódką energia. Wkrótce ujawnił się mocno zmieniając swój wygląd szokując zarówno dowódcę Onmitsukidō jak i oficera. Jego ubranie ograniczyło się tylko do dolnej części, jego skóra była biała, miał czarną dziurę Hollowa w pośrodku klatki piersiowej a jego maska dodatkowo dostała dwa rogi z boków skierowane do przodu. Jego miecz z wielkiego tasaka zamienił się w czarne cienkie ostrze z trzema kolcami na wierzchu.

- Co to... za forma?! - przeraziła się dziewczyna.

Nagle ni stąd ni z owąd, przeciwnik używając Sonido zbliżył się na bardzo bliską odległość i chciał zadać śmiertelny cios, lecz dzięki refleksowi uniknęła tego, ale została dość mocno zraniona w lewą nogę. Suì-Fēng padła na ziemię i mocno trzymając się uda, aby zatamować dość mocne krwawienie. Niestety nowa forma Hollowa nie czekając ani sekundy ponownie zbliżył się do niej i skierował swoje Zanpakutō w kierunku brzucha. Mocno wystraszona dziewczyna głośno krzyknęła i zamknęła oczy, aby nie widzieć tego uderzenia. Jednakże Soh mocno podenerwowany całą sytuacją uwolnił swój Shikai i w ostatniej chwili zablokował atak opętanego Kurosakiego za pomocą Sōkō Hepuru. Shaoling nie czując żadnego bólu otworzyła oczy i zauważyła Akaike, który mając maskę po prawej stronie twarzy a na katanie złotawą tarczę, spytała się:

- Czy ty też masz w sobie Hollowa?

- Ekhm... Nie to część mojego Shikai... A ty czemu krzyknęłaś akurat w tym momencie...

- Bo właśnie z tego powodu chcę powiedzieć od samego rana!

- Nani?! To znaczy, że...

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ nagle został rzucony w pobliskie drzewo przez Ichigo, który złapał swoją wolną ręką i bez wahania wykonał ruch. Uderzenie było na tyle mocne, aby drzewo złamało się na pół. Dziewczyna widząc obecną sytuację krzyknęła na Soha w obawie o jego rany, ale po chwili z kurzu wyłonił się „wybawca", który mając poszarpane ubranie stwierdził:

- Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymamy ten kwadrans, zanim dojdą tutaj posiłki...

Powiedział to, ponieważ w tym czasie, kapitanowie szóstej, ósmej i trzynastej dywizji oraz Renji będący najbliżej ot tego wydarzenia i wyczuwając bardzo poważną sytuację, w szybkim tempie ruszyli na pomoc.

**30. część. **

Soh stojąc naprzeciw rozszalałej części Hollowa zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle wyjdzie z tego w jednym kawałku. Nie spuszczając oczu na przeciwnika spytał się Suì-Fēng:

- Czemu nie powiedziałaś wcześniej, że jesteś w ciąży?!

- Próbowałam, ale zawsze coś mi przeszkadzało w dokończeniu zdania...

- W porządku, teraz to ja spróbuje go powstrzymać a Ty w miarę możliwości zatamuj krwawienie i pilnuj Rukii.

- Tak... Uważaj na siebie... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna sycząc z bólu i próbowała dojść do nieprzytomnej Kuchiki.

Mężczyzna po chwili skupił się na opętanego Ichigo, który nic nie powiedział za wyjątkiem dziwnych odgłosów przypominających typowe Hollowy. Shinigami mając duży kłopot postanowił użyć swego popisowego ataku ładując przy tym Kidō Raikōhō. Kiedy skończył swoją formułkę krzyknął jednocześnie zamachując się:

- Hadō numer 63. Raikōhō, Denki Ikari!

Po chwili w kierunku formy przypominającej Vasto Lorde uderzyła potężna fala elektryczna dodatkowo naładowana demoniczną magią rozświetlając okolicę oraz pokazując drugiej grupce ratowniczej kierunek. Mężczyzna sądząc, że to da mu drobną przewagę, jednak po opadnięciu kurzu mocno się przeraził, gdyż pomimo długich treningów nie miał ani jednego zadrapania.

- Co to ma być, cholera?! Włączył opcję boga czy jak?! - wściekł się mężczyzna.

Nagle przeciwnik jako oddanie ataku zamachał swoim mieczem wywołując wielką i silniejszą falę koloru czarnego, która z szybkim tempie trafiła Akaike. Shinigami mając nawet nadal włączoną tarczę całkowicie zniknął w ataku Kurosakiego. Po kilku sekundach ze strony Adama poszła energia elektryczna jako efekt odbicia z defensywnej formy Shikai. Ale jego sprawa była nieciekawa: owa technika została mocno zniszczona zostawiając drobne kawałki a dodatkowo miał dość sporą ranę na lewym barku oraz jego maska lekko się skruszyła w okolicy oka. Mocno dysząc Soh zastanawiał się czy uda mu się wytrzymać z nim ogólnie pięć minut i rozmyślał:

„Szlag by go... Moje ataki kompletnie nic mu nie robią, zostaje jedynie pięć blokad z Bōkyaku no Sutoboro..."

Nie zdążył wymyślić strategii, ponieważ nagle Hollow ponownie zaatakował tak, aż Akaike instynktownie zdołał zablokować jednym z wgłębień jego Zanpakutō. Jednak ten atak był tak mocny, że wyrzucił oponenta na dobrych kilkanaście metrów i wycinając przy tym kilka drzew. Soh ciężko wstając na nogach i czując mocno obolałe plecy przeklął pod nosem i zanim zdołał się pozbierać został ponownie zaatakowany kilkoma małymi czarnymi falami, które wręcz zasypały go. Mocno zdziwiony sytuacją zastanawiał się czy to też na niego działa:

„Cholera... To też na niego nie działa?"

- Zadziałało, zamiast sześć ataków przyjąłeś o jeden mniej... - odezwał się Nomemori.

- Co?! To on wykonał aż tyle ataków za jednym razem? KUŹWA! - krzyknął w myślach mężczyzna.

Soh mocno poobijany próbował bronić się przed niewiarygodnie potężnym Hollowem Ichigo, który o dziwo Polaka nie odezwał się słowem do niego. Kiedy minęły zaledwie osiem minut walki, Suì-Fēng obwiązując swym haori zakrwawioną nogę zastanawiała się, czy uda im się przetrwać widząc swój stan oraz coraz gorszy swojego wybranka. W tym czasie Rukia nadal była nieprzytomna, ale jej Reiatsu zaczęło się powoli zmieniać. Shaoling przyglądając się walce nie zauważyła, że za jej plecami rodzi się niespodziewany przeciwnik. Po kilku sekundach i Kuchiki zaczęła się transformować w strugach fioletowego światła, a kapitan 2. Oddziału odwróciwszy się do niej miała mocno przerażoną twarz i gdy zobaczyła od tej strony atak, szybko powiedziała jedno słowo:

- Shunkō...

Adam nagle wyczuł nowe, nietypowe Reiatsu wydobywające się w okolicach, gdzie przebywały dziewczyny. Po chwili usłyszał krzyk swojej dziewczyny oraz zauważył jasną błyskawicę i potężną lodową falę, która pokryła technikę dowódcy Omitsukidō i kierowała się w jego stronę. Niestety nie zdążył uniknąć tego i została zamrożona jego prawa część ciała oraz jego Zanpakutō. Nie wiedząc co się wydarzyło próbował spojrzeć się na okolicę, w której przebywała Rukia i Suì-Fēng. Nagle przed jego wzrokiem pojawiła się kompletnie inna wicekapitan - była cała blada, miała biały uniform z poszarpanymi rękawami i nogawkami, nie miała obuwia a jej katana zamieniła się w dużą lodową kosę, która była w kolorze biało-niebieskim. Natomiast jej oczy były całe czarne bez źrenic. Nie mógł zobaczyć jedynie Shaoling, która po krótkiej chwili ujawniła się zza pnia i ledwo się ruszała oraz miała paskudną ranę na całej klatce piersiowej. Widząc kompletnie beznadziejną sytuację, Soh zacisnął zęby i spoglądając się na dwójkę przeciwników głośno zasyczał:

- Kurwa... Kurwa... KURWA! TERAZ NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ WKURWIŁEM!

Nagle z jego zaczęła się wydzielać zielona energia, która rozbijając lód całkowicie go zakryła, jednocześnie wydzielając dużo światła. Grupka ratownicza składająca się z trzech kapitanów i wicekapitana wyczuwając nową, nieznaną energię mocno była zaskoczona, do kogo ona należy. Suì-Fēng leżąc na brzuchu i nie mogąc się ruszać kącikiem oka oglądała całą sytuację powiedziała dość niepewnie do siebie:

- Sohu... Czyżbyś miał...

- Ach tak... Ja twierdzę, że to... faktycznie poprawna odpowiedź - zdziwił się Nemesis.

- Tak?! - zdziwił się Adam. - Ja jedynie strzelałem...

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która poprawnie odpowiedziała na moją zagadkę... Byłem kiedyś kronikarzem oraz mistrzem zagadek skojarzeniowych... Jak zwykłemu człowiekowi udało się to odgadnąć...

- Przypadkowo usłyszałem starą piosenkę i miała bardzo podobne słowa, więc je podałem...

- Tak? A tytuł?

- Nie kojarzę za bardzo... Chyba „Wiek Rozłąki" czy jakoś tak... - podrapał się po głowie zadowolony z siebie chłopak.

- Ach tak... Zasługujesz na nagrodę w postaci poznania swojego Bankai'a oraz prawdziwą przyczynę Twojej śmierci...

- Może zacznijmy od Zanpakutō, jakie są techniki? Bo Maiser zamiast dwóch pokazał mi jedynie jedną...

- W porządku. Nie wspomniał Ci o Chiratsuki Koa (Migoczący Rdzeń), która z wyglądu przypomina Denki Ikari, lecz jest dużo mniejsza oraz o wiele skuteczniejsza i potężniejsza. Możesz ten atak trzymać i uwolnić ją kiedykolwiek zechcesz. Natomiast ja miałem Ci powiedzieć o najpotężniejszej technice ofensywnej - Omoide no Dai Sakebi (Wielki Krzyk Wspomnień), która polega na wypełnieniu swojej energii w jeden potężny atak, jednocześnie bardzo osłabiając swoją obronę, szybkość i refleks. Możesz użyć tego jedynie raz...

- Jasne... Czyli mam w sumie cztery techniki w formie Bankai... A co z jego nazwą?

- Ach tak... Najważniejsza rzecz... Nazywa się...

Po krótkim zielonym blasku wyłoniła się twarz Soha powiedział:

- Bankai... Yoroi Chakuyō shi Gaibu Memorī... (Zewnętrzna Zbroja Nosząca Pamięć)

Kiedy światło zniknęło, wygląd Adama kompletnie się zmienił. Był pokryty potężnym srebrnym pancerzem, który z wyglądu przypominał Maisera, jego Zanpakutō wydłużyło się i przekształciło się w dwuręczny chopesz mający około 2 metry długości. Natomiast maska znajdująca się po prawej stronie głowy, objęła tym razem całą twarz, miała trzy, jasnozielone wzorki, z boków wystawały dwa z każdej strony kolce skierowane do góry, pośrodku znajdował się podłużny otwór, a jego oczy były koloru granatowego. Suì-Fēng widząc kompletnie innego Akaike mając mocne drżące ciało zdążyła wypowiedzieć:

- A więc... wtedy mówiłeś... o Bank...

Po tych słowach straciła przytomność. Soh wyczuwając sytuację zaczął oceniać swoje położenie:

„Zobaczmy... Mam jakieś sześć minut, zanim dotrą posiłki... Nie będę ukrywał o swoich możliwościach i po prostu spróbuje ich zatrzymać i jakoś ich obezwładnić."

Po chwili dwóch shollowofikowanych Shinigami jednocześnie rzucili się na jeszcze stojącego Soha. Atakowali jednocześnie z dwóch stron, ale 4. oficer używając lewej ręki zaczął trochę pobierać energii jak to robił Maiser dzięki czemu mógł odpierać ciosy, których nie był w stanie w porę zablokować. Po czterech minutach intensywnej walki, „Mroczna Rukia", która również się nie odzywała machnęła swoją wielką kosą i wywołała olbrzymią lodową falę, która zamrażała wszystko co znajdowało się na jej drodze. Akaike mając trochę zniszczoną zbroję i nie ruszając się z miejsca, naładował swoją broń jasną energią wokół jedynego wgłębienia, trzymał przez kilka sekund i na moment przed uderzeniem fali wypuścił ją. Pomimo, że nie była tak spektakularna jak w formie Shikai, była na tyle potężna, aby całkowicie rozbić mroźny atak i uderzyć w dwójkę opętanych. Widząc nadążającą się okazję użył Shunpo nie aż tak szybkie, co jakieś pięć minut temu, ale na tyle szybko, aby odepchnął zdezorientowanego Kurosakiego wbijając go na pobliskie stojące drzewo. Po czym stanął nad ogłuszoną Rukią, uderzył w jej broń swoją własną, która tym razem świeciła się na zielono i wypowiedział słowa:

- Denki Gaido...

Nagle wybuchło zielone światło i zniknął przenikając do świata wewnętrznego opętanej dziewczyny.

Po chwili znalazł się w jej świecie, która przypominała niekończącą się zieloną polanę z lodowymi japońskimi wiśniami, które miały niebieskawe pąki. Początkowo nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić, odezwał się do niego Nomemori:

- Widzę, że całkiem dobrze używałeś mnie w formie Bankai...

- Dzięki... Ale co powinienem zrobić, aby wyciągnąć Rukię z tego bagna...

- Musisz znaleźć książkę, która jest bardzo podobna do twojej i wymazać fragment, który to spowodował...

- To znaczy, że muszę skasować jej uczucie miłości do Kurosakiego?! To naprawdę niedorzeczne...

- Ale to jedyny sposób, aby ich ocalić...Skasowanie tego spowoduje ten sam efekt co u Ichigo. Pamiętaj, że jedna minuta na zewnątrz to pół godziny w tym świecie...

- Rozumiem. Czas znaleźć przyczynę problemów - odpowiedział lekko zniesmaczony chłopak.

Wtedy Adam dość w szybkim tempie rozpoczął poszukiwania zapisków wśród łąki pełnej zmrożonych płatków wiśni.

**31. część.**

Soh dość nerwowo przeszukiwał całą okolicę w poszukiwaniu książki zawierającej zapis dotyczący miłości do pomarańczowłosego chłopaka jak i też źródło mocy przeklętych wiązań duchowych. Minęło zaledwie 15 minut czyli pół minuty i przeszukał niemalże wszystkie lodowe drzewa zarówno okolice pnia jak i wśród gałęzi. Kiedy zbliżył się do tego ostatniego zauważył, że pod nim leżała nieprzytomna kobieta o bardzo białej cerze, miała na sobie białe tradycyjne japońskie kimono, a obok niej leżał mały i również nieprzytomny drobny Hollow, który przypominał małego węża z końcówką przypominającą małe ostrze kosy. Przetrząsając całe drzewo począwszy od pnia po czubek korony w końcu odnalazł cel poszukiwań - brązową książkę zawierającą źródło całego zamieszania. Otworzył ją i w trakcie werbowania kolejnych stron, w których były zapisane różne fragmenty z jej całego życia, przypadkowo znalazł fragment łudząco przypominający to, co usłyszał od Nemesisa, kiedy uzyskał odpowiedź dotyczącą dugiej formy uwolnienia katany. Będąc w szoku związany z tą niespodziewaną rzeczą, zaczął coś poprawiać, aby w końcu to ujawnić na światło dzienne.

- Więc najwyższy czas, abym Ci powiedział jak dokładnie wyglądała Twoja śmierć w Polsce.

- Tak jest... Mam nadzieję, że wiele to mi wyjaśni - odpowiedział z zaciekawieniem Adam.

- No to zaczynam... - charknął ostatni z rasy Rikō. - Tak więc, był marcowy wieczór jak zapewnie wiesz od Maisera, podróżowałem nie będąc zauważonym po niebie przyglądając się wszystkim ludziom. Nagle nade mną pojawiła się dziwna brama, z której wyłoniło się z dziesięciu Shinigami w tym między innymi kapitan. Otoczyli mnie i mówili, żebym z nimi poszedł, bo inaczej użyją siły. Nazwali mnie Hollowem, więc postanowiłem się bronić, nie chcąc zostać ich eksperymentem badań. Po jakiś pięciu minutach kompletnie zmęczony usłyszałem od tego kapitana mającego długie jasne włosy, że mam ostatnią szansę na ocalenie swojego istnienia. Oczywiście odmówiłem mówiąc im, że będą musieli mnie zaciągnąć w kawałkach.

- Ostro powiedziane... - przyznał chłopak bacznie słuchając relacji.

- Tak... Zaczęli mnie ciąć w różne miejsca. Nagle po chwili, jeden z nich, który chyba przypominał drobną, czarnowłosą dziewczynę wbiła się w mój prawy szpon! - krzyknął pokazując mężczyźnie brakujący element.

- No i co dalej się stało?

- Mocno wrzasnąłem i przez przypadek wyrwałem z jej rąk ten mieczyk i poświęcając swój kawałek ciała wyrzuciłem jej broń akurat wtedy, gdy stałeś pod oknem...

- E... ee... SŁUCHAM?!

- Wiem, że to bardzo ciężka prawda, ale gdy reszta Shinigami zauważyli „nieautoryzowany" incydent, ich kapitan i właściciel pechowego Zanpakutō podbiegli do ciebie, w czasie gdy reszta otoczyła mnie i chciała mnie związać. Kiedy kącikiem oka zauważyłem twoje martwe ciało z moim wbitym palcem w głowę, postanowiłem się przenieść do twej duszy i tam się ukryć. Jednakże nie spodziewałem się, że i również katana się wbije... Oznaczało to, że nie już nie mogłem Cię opuścić...

Adam mocno zszokowany wypowiedzią Nemesisa nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa i mocno posmutniał, aż przepłynęła po jego lewym policzku łza. Nemesis mocno przygnębiony sceną kontynuował:

- Później z Twojej perspektywy zauważyłem ogromny szok i przerażenie u tej osoby z fioletowymi oczami, a jej kapitan mocno zasmucony tą sytuacją ustawił lewą dłoń przed jej twarzą wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, które spowodowało omdlenie... Po chwili przeprosił ją za to i rozpoczął pochówek duszy. Dzięki temu, że Zanpakutō wbiło się w brzuch a nie w pierś pozwoliło mi stworzyć oryginalną moc Shinigami poprzez znalezienie w Twojej pamięci rysunku z konkursu o rycerzach. Resztę historii już znasz, a ja wtedy byłem uśpiony, aż do momentu, gdy...

- Dość! - powiedział głośno chłopak nie mogąc wytrzymać ani jednego słowa więcej.

- Adamie, to nie miejsce na rozterki! Stało się i tyle w temacie! Nie możesz trzymać tej skostniałej rzeczy jak nienawiść!

- Ale... ja obiecałem sobie, że się zemszczę...

- KRETYNIE! Nawet, gdybyś ją zabił, wtedy poczucie winy zżarłoby Cię na amen!

Po krótkim kazaniu ze strony lekko zdenerwowanej postaci dającej jego początek w Soul Society, Adam ruszając głową potakująco stwierdził:

- Masz rację... Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co dziękować. To nie ja Tobą kierowałem tylko wyłącznie Ty sam - odpowiedział Nemesis pokazując swym jednym z lewych ramion na chłopaka.

- A więc... Co się stało z Ginjō?

- A z tamtym gościem... po prostu przekazałem mu część swojej nienawiści do nich, kiedy on wraz z innymi ścigał mnie w Japonii z jakieś dziesięć lat temu...

- I kiedy go dotknąłem... obudziłem Cię?

- To prawda. Byłem wtedy całkowicie w pełen świadomości po tym zdarzeniu.

- Jeszcze jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju... Kim byli ta dwójka Shinigami, którzy byli w Polsce?

- Pamiętam ledwo co ich wygląd, natomiast ta osóbka chyba miała imię na R, L czy K...

- Phi... Duża podpowiedź...

- NO CO?! Wiesz jak to jest zapamiętać imiona i charaktery kilku tysięcy moich znajomych, ludzi i wrogów, HUH?! - krzyknął z oburzenia ostatni Rikō.

- Ok. Ok... Nie gorączkuj się tak... - próbował uspokoić swojego towarzysza Polak.

- Mam taką nadzieję - założył swoje ręce "współtwórca". - I mam nadzieję, że Ci wszystko wyjaśniłem...

- A w sumie, ta maska pochodzi od Hollowa czy...

- Tak naprawdę to część mnie, więc Twoje moce może nie są aż tak spektakularne i potężne jak Kurosakiego, ale masz w sobie zupełnie inne moce i techniki. Wykorzystuj to dobrze...

- Jasne. No dobra, będę spadał i dziękuje za wszystko, Nemesisie.

- Nie ma za co dziękować, trzymaj się!

- Niewiarygodne... - kręcił z niedowierzaniem Soh znajdując nie ten fragment książki. - Czyli to byli Rukia i Ukitake, a dodatkowo kapitan użył specjalnego Kido typu Bakudō numeru 60. Kenbō (Amnezja) i wicekapitan nie miała po tym wydarzeniu ani krzty z tego wydarzenia...

Chłopak przyglądał się kartce papieru , na której były ledwo widoczne zapiski dotyczące właśnie tej feralnej nocy. Był to efekt użycia demonicznej magii, która mocno zataiła owe wydarzenie. Po mocniejszym zaznaczeniu ołówkiem, który leżał obok książki zarysów liter, szybko poszukał ostatniej sceny dotyczącej ostatniego pocałunku. Po znalezieniu odpowiedniego przypisu, wymazał go, zamknął spis i powrócił do realiów zostawiając to obok nieprzytomnej kobiety.

W tym czasie lekko poobijany Vasto Lorde rozglądał się za swoim przeciwnikiem, który w tym czasie znajdował się w duszy Rukii. W końcu Soh pojawił się przed przeciwnikiem i miał nadzieję, że wszystko zakończy się bez użycia dodatkowych środków. Po chwili Rukia w wersji demonicznej zaczęła powoli wracać do swego prawdziwego wyglądu. Natomiast Ichigo nadal pozostawał w formie Hollowa, który mocno zawył powodując lekkie drżenie ziemi. Nieco zaskoczony Akaike widząc brak rezultatów u chłopaka rozmyślał:

„No co jest? Jest jakiś niezniszczalny czy jak?!"

Nagle zauważył, że przeciwnik lekko się przychylił i zaczął gromadzić potężną czerwoną kulę energii, która mocno kręciła się między dwoma rogami. Mocno zaskoczony obrotem spraw zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko celuje w niego potężnym Cerem, ale i też w dziewczyny oraz w grupkę Shinigami, którzy byli już z trzydzieści sekund drogi od tego miejsca. Oficer klnąc pod nosem stwierdził:

- O rany... Będę musiał użyć swego ostatecznego ataku... WIDZISZ CO NAROBIŁEŚ PALANCIE?!

Po tych słowach użył Fukashin no Ishi, aby na moment się wzmocnić, żeby potem mocno skupić się na ostatecznej technice. Prawie cała energia, która była w pancerzu oraz w nim wpłynęła do broni dwuręcznej i zaświeciła się granatowym blaskiem i wypowiedział słowa:

- Omoide no Ōinaru Sakebi!

Potem próbował najszybciej jak się da dojść do ładującego się opętanego Kurosakiego, zanim wystrzeli swój potężny pocisk. Kiedy znalazł się praktycznie przy głowie, dwójka wojowników wypuściła swoje ataki powodując olbrzymi zielony wybuch wysoki na kilkanaście metrów. W tym czasie kapitanowie i wicekapitan 6. Oddziału przybyli w momencie wybuchu i przez kilkanaście sekund nie mogli zobaczyć, co się tam wydarzyło. Kiedy aura wojenna opadła na ziemię, Kyōraku jako pierwszy zauważył dość poważnie ranną i nieprzytomną Suì-Fēng i od razu podbiegł do niej, aby sprawdzić jej stan zdrowia. Byakuya i Renji po chwili zauważyli nieprzytomną Rukię i od razu podbiegli do niej, aby się nią zaopiekować. Natomiast Ukitakie podszedł do ostatnich walczących ze sobą Shinigami, którzy po eksplozji stali nieruchomo. Nagle Ichigo będący w formie Vasto Lorde, stracił oba rogi, i zaczął się „rozpadać" ujawniając swoją prawdziwą postać i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Stojący przed nim Soh troszkę dłużej utrzymał się na nogach, jednak jego pancerz był mocno zniszczony, jego broń złamała się na pół, natomiast jego maska skruszyła się w kilku miejscach. Chwilę przed upadkiem po cichu się zaśmiał i powiedział:

- No i co draniu? Hehe... Mamy remis...

Po tych słowach powoli padł na ziemię, aby ostatecznie położyć się na prawy bok i stracić przytomność. Jōshirō widząc obecną scenę wziął głęboki oddech i zajął się mocno poobijaną dwójką.

**Epilog. **

Minęło pół godziny od zakończenia walk, cała czwórka uczestniczących bezpośrednio leżała obok siebie będąc pod czujnym okiem Retsu Unohany i Isany Kotetsu. Oprócz Oddziału Leczniczego byli również kapitanowie z 1., 6., 8,. 10., 12. i 13. dywizji oraz ich wicekapitanowie wraz zastępcą Suì-Fēng. Jako pierwszy obudził się Soh, który będąc jeszcze w resztkach formy Bankai i zauważywszy zebranych wokół nich towarzystwo zapytał się:

- Czy zatrzymałem tego Hollowa, Kapitanie Głównodowodzący?

- Zgadza się - odpowiedział spokojnie staruszek trzymając w jednej ręce swą laskę.

- Co się wydarzyło, że nastąpił taki bałagan? - spytał się Ukitake.

- Ah... moja głowa - złapał się za twarz Akaike jednocześnie wstając. - Tak więc przez wewnętrznego Hollowa Kurosakiego doszło do przeciążenia więzi duchowych i ich destabilizację mocy...

- Ho... Ciekawe, na czym to polega? - spytał się z zaciekawieniem Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- Phi. Spytaj się swojej katany a się dowiesz, Kurotsuchi-taicho... Co z Ichigo, Rukią i Suì-Fēng-taicho?

- Z Kurosakim i z Kuchiki będzie wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała Unohana, ale po chwili zmieniła tonację głosu: - Ale kapitan 2. Oddziału jest śmiertelnie ranna w wskutek poważnej rany klatki piersiowej. Nie da się jej uratować...

Te słowa uderzyły w Soha, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego kilkanaście dzwonów katedralnych. Podszedł do ledwo oddychającej dziewczyny, klęknął przy niej i starał się nie płakać. Również pozostali członkowie zebrania również posmutnieli wiedząc, że niedługo stanie się najgorszy scenariusz. Zrozpaczony chłopak nie wierząc już w jakiekolwiek cuda usłyszał w swojej głowie głosy Nomemoriego, Maisera i Nemesisa.

- Lubię cierpienie, ale nie takie... Nie możemy tak ją zostawić! Trzeba ją uratować! - zaczął pierwszy Maiser.

- Nie da się... Nie ma dla niej ratunku... - rozpaczał chłopak w myślach przyglądając się ledwo oddychającej dziewczynie.

- Jest jedno wyjście... - powiedział Nomemori.

- JAKIE?! POWIEDZCIE!

- Ale to nie takie proste... Musisz poświęcić swoje życie, aby ją ocalić... - mocno posmutniał Nemesis.

- Oddać... swoje życie?

- Zgadza się - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie trójca.

Po usłyszeniu tejże odpowiedzi, oficer na moment zawiesił, aby zastanowić się, czy ma poświęcić się dla niej i swojego przyszłego dziecka. W końcu zdecydowawszy się, wytarł spływające po policzkach łzy i spytał się na poważnie:

- Co mam zrobić?

- Na pewno tego chcesz? - zapytał się Nemesis, który widząc w oczach desperację uratowania swej ukochanej dodał: - Niech będzie... Musisz uaktywnić trzecią formę Zanpakutō...

- To istnieje jeszcze jedna forma uwolnienia?!

- Zgadza się. To tak zwany Senkai (Włączenie) - powiedział dość poważnie Maiser.

- Może niewiele zmienia w wyglądzie, ale dodaje do twojego arsenału z umiejętnościami jeszcze jedną - wtrącił się Nemesis.

- To znaczy? - spytał się Soh.

- Memoriarubaitaruburesu (Życiowy Oddech Pamięci) to technika, która zwraca danej osobie całe stracone Reiatsu kosztem własnej powodując śmierć użytkownika - powiedziały jednocześnie trzy „części" Zanpakutō.

- Gdy tylko użyjesz, twoja energia, która i tak ledwo co zatrzymuje pozostałość po Cero Hollowa Ichigo przed całkowitym zniszczeniem twoich trzewi ucieknie i na pewno umrzesz. Zrób tak jak ja, kiedy przywróciłem ci moc... - dodał od siebie metalowy rycerz.

- Dobrze. Użyję jej i wydam tutaj zgromadzonym całą prawdę o sobie... - oświadczył im Polak.

- W porządku... A więc żegnaj... - powiedział Maiser mając mieszane uczucia.

- Kto by się spodziewał, że tak skończę... Żegnam! - zaśmiał z siebie Nemesis.

- Byliśmy dobrymi kompanami na śmierć i życie. Cieszę się, że się poznaliśmy... Szkoda tylko tych obrazów... - powiedział mocno zasmucony Nomemori.

- Nie martw się, na pewno przetrwają. Żegnajcie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach Soh.

W tym momencie Soh wysunął swoją jeszcze drżącą prawą rękę ku zdziwieniu pozostałych Shinigami i wypowiedział słowa:

- Senkai, Memoriarubaitaruburesu...

W tym momencie ciało chłopaka zaświeciło się mocnym zielonkawym blaskiem, a cała energia zaczęła przelewać się na mocno pokaleczoną Shaoling. Mocno zaskoczony faktem Yamamoto otworzył oczy i z zdziwieniem na twarzy powiedział:

- Niesamowite... Ten chłopak zna trzecią formę Zanpakutō?!

- Trzecia forma? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem... - niedowierzał własnym oczom Ukitake.

Kiedy technika się skończyła, 4. oficer 13. Oddziału poczuł, że jego ciało zaczęło mocno drżeć i wyczył, jakby ktoś od środka nakłuwał na drobne szpikulce wszystkie wnętrzności. Mając duże skrzywienie na twarzy położył się na plecach obok Suì-Fēng, która w tym momencie otworzyła oczy i zaczęła rytmicznie oddychać.

- Jej stan zdrowia poprawił się... - stwierdziła mocno zaskoczona Unohana.

- Co... się stało?! - spytała się mocno zmęczona kapitan 2. Oddziału i po chwili odwróciła głowę zauważając bardzo poważny stan Soha i krzyknęła: - SOH! Co ci jest?!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni widząc mocno zszokowaną dowódcę Onmitsukidō była zaskoczona z powodu nagłym zainteresowaniem się członkiem nieswojej dywizji.

- Ja... Was... uratowałem... - powiedział dość wolno zadowolony z siebie Soh pokazując wzrokiem na brzuch dziewczyny.

- Was?! To znaczy, że Wy... - otworzył szeroko usta Shunsui spoglądając na dwójkę.

- A więc to jest Twój wybranek... Masz wielkie szczęście, że poświęcił się dla dobra sprawy - stwierdziła Retsu próbując pocieszyć mocno zrozpaczoną dowódczynię Onmitsukidō.

- Nie, nie, nie! Nie możesz sobie tak odchodzić! Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić, Sohu? - klęknęła obok niego i złapała chłopaka za jego prawą rękę Shaoling.

- Heh... Mam jeszcze... jeden sekret,... o którym nikomu nie wspomniałem... Mam inną... tożsamość - lekko uśmiechnął się Soh jednocześnie sycząc z niesamowitego bólu, który wypełnił całe jego ciało.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Jestem... Adam... Rzegnicowski...

Po tej wypowiedzi, cukierka ukrywającą prawdziwą tożsamość zniknęła ukazując wszystkim pozostałym swoją prawdziwą naturę. Po chwili włosy Adama wróciły do pierwotnego koloru, a blizna, która była widoczna między szparami w masce wypełniła ubytek półksiężycem. Wszyscy wokół mocno zaskoczeni obrotem spraw nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, aż w końcu odezwał się kapitan 1. Oddziału:

- Więc jesteś tym Arrancarem, który pojawił się jakiś czas temu?!

- Hai... Ale mam kompletnie... inną naturę,... ale wątpię... żebym zdążył... o wszystkim powiedzieć... - odpowiedział Adam mocno kaszląc krwią.

- Ale, jak Ty zniknąłeś? - spytał się zdziwiony Byakuya.

- To była moja sprawka... - odezwał się dość znajomy kobiecy głos.

Nagle wokół zgromadzonych pojawiła się Yoruichi w swej normalnej postaci, która po chwili z lekkim smutkiem wytłumaczyła całą sytuację związaną z Polakiem:

- To ja wydostałam go z objęć śmierci, później z Uraharą wytrenowaliśmy go, aby mógł poznać prawdę o sobie. Ustalił swoją przyczynę śmierci i pojawił się jako Soh Akaike akurat w czasie rebelii klanu Meteniko...

- Nani?! - zdziwili się wszyscy zgromadzeni.

- I kto był winowajcą twojej śmierci, Aka... to znaczy Rzegnic... - spytał się Hitsugaya próbując wypowiedzieć nazwisko umierającego.

- To... był tylko przypadek... kiedy Rukia... wraz z Ukitake-taicho... byli o krok od złapania... Pierwotnego Hollowa... - stwierdził Adam lekko śmiejąc się z powodu swego nazwiska, po czym łapiąc głęboki oddech dodał: - ... to znaczy... ostatniego z przedstawiciela... z rasy Rikō... Nemesisa...

- SŁUCHAM?! - krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Yamamoto, który wywołał dziwne poruszenie wokół pozostałych Shinigami.

- Ale i tak... zabieram to... do... grobu... Proszę... wytłumaczcie... Rukii i Ichigo... całe te... zam... ieszanie... Resztę mej... hist... orii znajdz... iecie w mojej... książ... ce... - słabł z coraz każdym słowem umierający czując, że niedługo wyzionie ducha.

- Co ty gadasz?! NIE MÓW TAK! - krzyknęła z rozpaczy kapitan 2. Oddziału.

Po chwili Adam jeszcze jakimś cudem podniósł swoją lewą rękę i delikatnie głaszcząc jej głowę i z trudem wypowiedział ostatnie słowa mając przed oczami migawki ze swojego życia:

- Shaoling,... nie smuć się,... życie... jest szalone... Życie jest zwariowane,... nie obawiaj się... Shaoling... nie smuć się,... to jest twoje... przeznaczenie... Jedyna szansa,... wykorz... ystaj ją... i weź to... w swo... je... rę... ce... ee...

Po tej kwestii Adam uśmiechnął się jeszcze do wszystkich zgromadzonych, powoli zamknął oczy wiedząc, że najwyższy czas odejść z tego zwariowanego i pięknego świata. Suì-Fēng nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą zrobił chłopak próbowała jeszcze go obudzić wymawiając jego prawdziwe imię. Po chwili zrozpaczona dziewczyna rzuciła się na jego pierś i mocno się w nim wypłakała. W tym momencie na niebie pojawiły się czarne chmury i spadł rzęsisty deszcz, który zmókł wszystkich zgromadzonych wokół miejsca namaszczenia zwykłego Shinigami o nietypowych zdolnościach i historii pełnej niespodzianek.

W tym samym czasie, Haschwald podszedł do siedzącego na wysokim krześle Juhabachy i oświadczył:

- Nasz Szósty Potencjał Wojenny, Adam Rzegnicowski, nie żyje...

- Naprawdę wielka szkoda... Teraz musimy przełożyć naszą inwazję za siedem miesięcy...

- Dlaczego?

- Wtedy nastąpi odpowiedni moment, aby zdobyć nasz drogowskaz pokazujący drogę do oryginalnej energii...

- Jak sobie życzysz, Wasza Wysokość...

- Jeszcze jedno... Powiedz Quilge, aby nie śpieszył się z inwazją na Hueco Mundo...

- Hai - ukłonił się sekretarz i odszedł, aby przekazać nową wiadomość innym dotyczącej wydarzenia z Soul Society.

W tym czasie mężczyzna będąc lekko zniesmaczony obecną sytuacją wstał i podszedł do balkonu, aby obejrzeć swój lodowy teren oraz Quincych trenujących przed ostateczną walką z Shinigami.

Dzień później, pogrzeb. Pogoda był nadzwyczajnie pogodna pomimo tragicznego wydarzenia sprzed dwudziestu czterech godzin. Wokół pochówku znajdującego się niedaleko miejsca śmierci stali wszyscy kapitanowie, wicekapitanowie, cały 13. Oddział, Ichigo, Urahara oraz Yoruichi. Po jakimś czasie zgromadzeni zaczęli odchodzi bez słowa co niektórzy pocieszali jedyną postać, która najdłużej została przy grobie - Shaoling, która trzymając się brzucha, w którym rozwijało się nowe życie, powiedziała mając łzy w oczach:

- Arigatō... Za zmienienie mojego świata oraz za danie mi prezentu, na który będę wyjątkowo ostrożna... Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nas oglądał...

Po chwili odeszła zostawiając grób swojego życiowego partnera, który był na tle potężnej góry Koifushi. Na drewnianej kolumnie były napisane słowa po japońsku:

„Adam Rzegnicowski (Soh Akaike); były 4. oficer 13. Oddziału; zginął śmiercią tragiczną chroniąc Soul Society przed zagładą."

Natomiast obok słupa leżał dość średnich rozmiarów szary kamień, a obok niego znajdowała się pozostałość po Zanpakutō Adama nieposiadająca już żadnego śladu jego Reiatsu. Na kamieniu był wyryty jeden z cytatów z jego pamiętnika, również po japońsku:

„Bo my jesteśmy tylko wojownikami, którzy po prostu walczymy o swoje prawa. Wstań, dołącz do nas, nowocześni krzyżowcy żyją, gdyż mamy swoją moc zmieniania wszystkiego".


End file.
